My Solace
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Minato divorced Kushina for another woman and takes custody of Naruto and leavea her without a penny. Kushina leaves Minato and makes her own life. But she never found solace of mind and her emotions. But an interview might give her the solace she is searching. Uzumaki-cest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I had written this fic recently so I thought it's better to post it than keeping it in hdd. It's a modern AU simple fic and I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. It's all related to its rightful owner.**

Minato Namikaze was a successful businessman in Tokyo. He was well received by his employees. Minato treated his employees as family and they all respected him with all their hearts.

Minato had a high reputation in corporate world. The company wasn't owner of the company; its previous owner was Sarutobi Hiruzen. People called Hiruzen, professor, because he was one of the prodigious businessmen in Tokyo. He gave his seat to Minato because last year his company got the number 1 company.

The males all were envied of him and the women were just ready to do anything for him. He was handsome, well built, six foot of height, blond hair, blue eyes and a kind and charming aura around him.

Minato did his duties with his best and take the company to new heights. He did everything in the limits of legality to ensure his company's growth.

He has a partner Asuma, the son of Hiruzen and he has three best employees in his company Hatake Kakashi, Obito Uchiha and Rin. Asuma had his own company but he was a partner of this company too. The three were working on internship, so they were not the full time employees of the company yet. But Minato had promised that their place in the company is secure.

So his carrier was good and his personal life was doing great. When he was nineteen years old he got married to the most beautiful woman Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki was breathtakingly beautiful, attractive, cheery, Outgoing, had red hairs long enough to come to her knees, almost six foot of height, slender with creamy pink skin color and silk like skin and big breasts around d-cups. She had violet eyes. She was strong physically strong and had a smart mind but she was weak emotionally weak on a certain level. She was a master of martial arts and other fighting styles. She had even taught Minato how to fight though he knew already but not on Kushina's level.

Whenever she went out every male and female's eyes used to turn towards her like she was an alien, some kind of different creature and whenever she went to Minato's office, she was always surrounded by males and females.

So Minato and Kushina were happy.

They had a son Naruto after one year after one year of marriage. Kushina turned nineteen when she gave birth to Naruto.

The baby Naruto had Violet eyes and red hair just like his mother. His facial structure was like that of Minato. They loved Naruto more than anything.

They thought their life was complete and perfect but it was only until she entered in Minato's company, Mebuki Haruno.

Mebuki was a blond haired woman married to Kizashi. She came in the company and started to show her colors. She behaved good and nice with everyone but was always ready to take his friendship with Minato to second level even after knowing that Minato was married.

One day the company got a big contract and Mebuki was the one holding the management of this contract. Minato was ecstatic from the success of the deal and he praised Mebuki to no limits which did nothing but to increase her infatuation with Minato.

Minato threw a party in this occasion and got drunk and same could be said with Mebuki. When everyone left for their houses Minato and Mebuki was the only one left. Mebuki was a drunker so she was used to alcohol and that's why she was in control of herself but the same couldn't be said about Minato. He was wobbling on his legs.

Mebuki find the oppurtunity that she was searching for four years now since joining the company. She took Minato to a Hotel which was owned by Uchihas.

Mebuki ushered Minato into her room and did what she wanted to do. She undressed Minato to his boxers. She herself undressed to her panties and lay down beside Minato draping his arm on her naked breast.

She looked at his face, 'Now I will enter in your life and that bitch Kushina would be out' she thought. Minato out of his mind mumbled, ''I love you too'' and Mebuki couldn't help the joy from swelling in her heart and kissed him hard till she could and then dozed off.

Next morning when Minato opened his eyes his head was drumming. He looked around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw a mop of blond hair. His mind went in frenzy immediately and at that moment Mebuki opened her eyes and looked at Minato with a smile. She stood up and gave a peck on his lips and started to gather her clothes.

''Last night was wonderful. I didn't know you loved me that much'' Mebuki said while dressing. After dressing she sat in his lap and give him another peck, ''I am happy that finally you confessed to me and I love you too'' Mebuki said and wrapped her arms around him.

Minato couldn't form words in his mouth but he croaked out, ''What h...happened...l...last night''.

Mebuki looked at Minato and told him that he was wild in the bed and he said he loved her and they made love.

Minato blood froze in his vains. His eyes were saucers.

''Well get up and get ready. You have to go to the office'' Mebuki said behaving like she was his wife.

After that day Mebuki always tried to stay as close as she could even after Minato said that he doesn't love her and that was a mistake but she pressed that it wasn't a mistake it was the proof that they loved each other.

One day when Mebuki felt that distances between Minato and her increasing. She got desperate and couldn't take it anymore.

Mebuki went to Minato's cabin and seduced him and Minato resisted her for a minute but stopped struggling when she took her prick in her mouth and started to deep throat him like a slut.

Minato felt pleasure he never felt from Kushina. He resigned himself to the pleasure and let her mouth work on his prick. He even said that Kushina never took him deep throat why, he didn't know but he was sure she didn't have any problem with it. She said she was not comfortable with it but she doesn't have any problem in giving him a blowjob.

He groaned and released in Mebuki's mouth and after that they lost themselves in the pleasure. They now started to spend their whole time in his cabin having sex. Mebuki didn't let his conscious mind to come in control and Minato started to distance from Kushina.

Minato and Mebuki were now lovers and started dating but no one knew. Minato even stopped going home and started to spend days in hotels or in office fucking Mebuki. He drowned himself in lust. Mebuki let him do anything he wanted with her body and he liked it. He said Kushina never let him do everything he wanted. Mebuki let him struck his prick in any hole he wanted and Minato was happy with it. He completely dominated her and treated her like a slut.

Maybe this was what he wanted with Kushina but she didn't let him dominate her in bed like a slut.

Minato and Mebuki's love now on high and one day Mebuki raised the question of marriage since it's been one year since they started to fuck; it's been one year Minato changed completely.

Minato thought and said that he was still married to Kushina and it was illegal to marry until you are divorced but he reassured her that he would handle it, no problem.

He prepared divorce papers and made Kushina signature on them saying that it was business related papers and Kushina trusted him blindly so without reading she signed them and with a smile gave the papers to Minato.

Naruto was five years old now. He was the cute and sweet son of his mother. Kushina spend most of her time with Naruto almost twenty four hours in absence of Minato. She slept with him and woke up with him, she took baths with him and dressed him and she feed him with her own hands. She totally spoiled him with her love. Naruto often played with her long red hairs. He loved to lie entangled in his mother's long hairs.

So this was one of the same day for Kushina, Minato hadn't come home for a week and she understood that he was busy with his business because that's what he had told her, busy with business. And she trusted her with her soul.

She woke up with Naruto in her arms and giving him a kiss on his forehead left the bed to freshen up. She then woke Naruto up and took a one hour long shower with him, playing with him in the tub filled with hot water.

She came out, dressed Naruto and feed him and started to play with him in the living room, just then Minato came, Kushina smiled but stopped and her smile disappeared when she saw Mebuki with him.

Kushina saw that Mebuki came directly to her and stopped in front of her. Kushina looked at her.

''Start packing. You are leaving this house'' Mebuki said and Kushina's eyes widened, then narrowed, ''What the hell are you talking about. It's my house and who the hell you are to order me to leave this house'' Kushina growled and then looked at Minato.

Mebuki noticed it; ''Minato show her'' Mebuki said and Minato give the divorce papers to Kushina.

Kushina eyes widened in shock and tears started to flood in her eyes. She looked at Minato, her husband whom she worshipped and loved with every fiber of her being, the same man who was her only solace and support in the world. He betrayed her and cheated on her with that slut.

He betrayed her trust in a worst way possible. She read the papers; it had some conditions like she wouldn't have anything to do with Minato and would be legally divorced and separated. She will leave this house. She can't claim any kind of alimony to Minato in any form.

Kushina fell down to her knees and cried to her eyes out. But when she heard the next condition, her whole world whatever left of it came crumbling down on her, she felt someone tore her soul from her body. The condition was, Minato would get custody of Naruto because she can't raise him. She won't be capable to raise Naruto. She would break every relation with Naruto and will never try to meet him again and if she tries to break these rules she would be arrested and would be sent to jail.

Kushina's mind became blank, couldn't hear or see anything; she didn't even acknowledge Naruto when he came to her and asked what happened.

Minato then went inside and after fifteen minutes came out with two bags full of Kushina's belongings. He placed it near Kushina, ''Take it and leave'' he said without any emotions like someone else was saying those words.

Kushina now saw that Naruto was crying clutching her leg. She immediately hugged her to her bosom tightly and after some minutes when he calmed down she broke the hug and looked in Naruto's violet eyes, ''Naruto, mama is going out for a while okay and she would not return for a long time and in mama's absence you need to study hard and become a strong than anyone else and don't forget the moves I have taught you, O...o..oka...y'' Kushina said and looked down to hide her tears. She again lifted her head and looked at Naruto, ''This is a mission you have to complete and win'' Kushina said and give Naruto a long kiss on his forehead and then stood up.

Naruto when heard the mission he filled with determination and nodded enthusiastically. Kushina ruffled his hair and lifted his bag and looked at Minato and Mebuki but didn't say anything. There were no words to utter. To her at that time every word seemed useless.

She turned to the main gate and walked out not before taking a brief glance towards her little baby Naruto.

Kushina didn't have any money to hire a lawyer to fight for Naruto's custody so she couldn't do anything. Kushina was alone in the world, no parents, no relatives, and some friends whom she hadn't contacted for a long time. She had a small home before she married to Minato. The home had only one bedroom, attached kitchen with a small living room with two couches and a table, and bathroom.

She decided to go to her small home. After two hours, she was standing in front of her old house, she felt nostalgic. She entered in the house and closed the door behind her and broke down in the flood of tears. She fell down on the floor and cried. She didn't care if her cloths became dirty from the dust accumulating on the wooden floor; she didn't care if her long red hair got dirty. She cried to the exhaustion and fell asleep where she was lying.

She woke up after two hours but kept lying. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. Her life was perfect till the morning and in moments it all destroyed completely. She never imagined even in her dreams that something like this could happen but reality was harsh.

The new house needed to get cleaned up. She stood up forcing her emotions to the back of her head and started to clean the house. She finished everything at ten in the night. After taking a shower she fell down to her soft mattress.

She thought to fight against Minato but she had broken morally and her confidence was several miles deep in the ground. She didn't fell like doing anything, just keep lying on her mattress. But to survive in the world she needed money.

Next day she searched for work and found a job to teach children in an orphanage. She worked there for one year but she couldn't work there anymore because those children made her remember her baby boy and it was hard for her to control her emotions in front of everyone.

Next job she found in a bakery but she left it after six months because the owner was a rude person and insulted her on almost daily basis.

After that she found a job in an import and export company which used to deal in electronic devices. There, her job was of physical work, loading and unloading of the electronic machineries and other electronic appliances. She didn't have any problem working physically because she used to be a martial artist before her marriage, stamina powerhouse and physically stronger, so it was a piece of cake for her. She even worked more than anyone and without any day off. The working time was of eight hours but she insisted to work extra, so she worked for twelve hours. Everyone was astonished to see her working without getting tired. The employees there were all nice people. She, being an outgoing woman, immediately became friends with everyone. It also helped her to take her mind off of things, she wanted to forget. She worked as a laborer around one year but after that she was offered an accountant job after an incident. The incident was that, after unloading the goods they were needed to get organized and managed in the accounting software and their accountant was absent that day so Kushina herself did all the work and when the owner came to know this he was happy and offered her main accountant job and she received it with grace.

So she worked hard as a lead accountant and often helped laborers whenever she had time. She even helped in the departments she wasn't part of. So every person was happy from her. After one and half year the owner offered her the CEO seat since she had all the qualification and again she took it humbly.

After that her life was of luxury. She expanded her little home to a two story building but she kept it in limit because she didn't want a large empty house. She was the lone person there.

Two rooms on the first floor, with bathroom and every other facility and same were on ground floor, two bedrooms, and one two times larger living room and a kitchen.

She was now happy in her new life. The company wasn't a large one but whatever it was she was happy working in it.

She had forgotten her old life...almost. Now she didn't use to remember about the peoples in her old life. She kept herself busy in work.

Everything was good, just not her personal life. It was hollow. Beside the company, she was alone. She slept alone, woke up alone and shared her happy moments with herself at her home. And these were the times her old memories used to come back.

It's been four years now. She was twenty seven now and still looked like she used to look all those years ago. She was more mature now, more experienced and knowledgeable about the world. Several guys asked her out but she declined their proposals.

Two more years later, she was offered the partnership in the company that she declined but when everyone urged her, she accepted the partnership with five percent shares in the company.

One more year later she was ready to move on and then she accepted the proposal of a good looking guy with black hair and he was a little smaller than her almost six foot of height, well built with fair complexion. He was a board member in the company with twenty percent share. He was also good natured but that doesn't matter to her because Minato was like that too.

His name was Hyuuga Hiashi. His wife was dead and he had two daughters.

So they started to date but before accepting his proposal Kushina made some rules and she said if he is okay with her rules only then she would date him. She couldn't trust him but at least she started to trust even an ounce of it.

The rules were simple, No touching, no holding hands, no Kissing, no intimate hugs, normal hugs were okay, no sex, if they go to parties together then he won't force her to drink.

She doesn't want any of it until she is comfortable and had enough trust on him to let him go that far.

Hiashi first thought to just back off but then he thought that if he wants to screw a woman like Kushina it was worth waiting for some days. So he accepted.

And it's been two months and they were just there, from where they had started. Kushina had allowed him to hold her hand and simple hugs that lasted for almost some seconds but nothing else.

So she was happy now that she had someone to share things but same couldn't be said about Hiashi. He was getting desperate to touch her more.

But Kushina was happy nonetheless.

After Kushina left the house its environment changed completely. Mebuki controlled everything. She was a good mother to Naruto in front of Minato but she started to beat him behind him. Minato also distanced from Naruto. He spent his day in office fucking Mebuki and in the night at home fucking Mebuki. They didn't care if anyone in the house heard their disgusting voices and Naruto always went out to avoid hearing them. They talked filth while fucking.

Naruto stayed home when they were out, crying for his mother Kushina. He knew something happened and his new mother was the reason for it and he was mad for it with his father. He had planned to live alone after middle school when he would take admission in high school. He started to take classes on martial arts specially. Kushina had taught him some and he practiced them daily. So he was around 4'9'' of height with strong muscles and well built.

As time went by Minato's company started to loss its shine in the corporate world and after some year it reached its lowest level. Minato was in debt. He started drinking. He handover the company to Mebuki and she became the new boss. Her attitude was totally different in compare to Minato, so employees were not happy with it.

Now mebuki handled everything at home and in the company. Minato was there to only fuck her. He also stopped listening to Naruto and cut himself off from him completely. He didn't care what Naruto did.

Naruto was a smart boy, genius almost. He was second in his class and the first was Uchiha Sasuke because he had every facility that helped him but Naruto didn't have anything to help him.

Naruto finished his middle school when he was twelve years old and now it was time to get admitted to high school.

Naruto went to his father but he didn't heed his words and said he doesn't have any money for his admission. He said to ask his mother. Naruto depressed come out of the room and waited for his mother. He knew it was a futile effort but he wanted to try one last time.

His mother, as he had thought refused to give any money to him and said he will have to work and earn it himself.

Naruto cried helplessly in his room. He so much desperately wanted to leave that house, that he was ready to do anything.

Naruto always missed his mother but at times like these he missed her like a fish out of water. He didn't even remember her face. He was five years old when she left the house. He only remembered her hair the blood red color of her hair and her name.

In the morning Naruto went out to search for work but due to his age no one give him any work. After searching for a whole day he sat on the footpath tired and hungry. He wanted to cry but shook his head. Crying wouldn't do anything. He was on his own. No one was coming to help him, to tell him that everything will be fine. He hung his head down and looked at the road. His hair was a mess and dirty like his cloths.

He held his knees to his chest and sat there, occasionally glancing around. He put his head on his knees.

Suddenly his head snapped up when someone put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened when he recognized the person. He blinked the oncoming tear, ''K…Kurenai-sensei'' He mumbled and a tear slid down his cheek.

Kurenai was a teacher in his middle school. She knew everything about him and his parents. She often helped him with his troubles.

''What are you doing here Naruto and what happened. Why are you crying'' she asked in her usual soft tone. Naruto choked back a sob and couldn't speak anything.

Kurenai sat down in front of him and hugged him to calm him down. The warmth was enough for him to break down but he didn't. He needed to be strong.

After five minutes he calmed down and Kurenai broke the hug and asked him what was the problem and Naruto told him everything about his wish to go to high school and away from his house.

Kurenai thought for a minute, she was newly married to Asuma.

Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, ''Naruto I will pay your admission fee and rent for the dorms'' Kurenai said and Naruto's eyes widened, ''You ...w...will, are you sure sensei'' Naruto stuttered not believing his ears.

Kurenai smiled and nodded, ''But you will have to find some work for further studies. I don't like the idea for a little boy like you to work but that's the only solution'' Kurenai said and Naruto became depressed again, ''No one wants to give any work for me because of my age'' Naruto said sadly.

Kurenai sighed; she knew no one will give him work. Suddenly an idea came to her.

''Naruto, in the high school you are going, some friends of mine teach there. So you go there and settle, I will talk to them to help you, okay'' Kurenai said and Naruto's eyes watered again, ''Thank you Kurenai-sensei. I don't know how I will repay you'' Naruto said in a hoarse voice.

''Well...you can pay me when you get a fine job after finishing your studies and I want interest too'' Kurenai said and they both laughed.

Next day Naruto packed his stuff and went to the town his college was in. He was with his friend Chouji. They were going to share a room to share the rent.

After settling in the dorms Naruto took out the address Kurenai had given him. He needed to talk those friends Kurenai mentioned and it was still a week for classes to start. So he decided to go to their home. Kurenai had given him two addresses. He decided to go for first.

Naruto rang the doorbell of the first friend of Kurenai.

After one minute the door opened and Naruto was stunned he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. Pale face, thin lips, purple hair, around 5'7'' of height, full d cup breasts, long toned legs.

She was wearing white top and loose shorts which came to her mid thigh.

Naruto came out of his ogling when the woman addressed him, ''Hey, who the hell allowed you to ogle me, huh and who the hell are you'' the woman said and Naruto stiffened. He immediately bowed and apologized for his misbehave.

''I am Naruto...Umm Kurenai-sensei must have talked you'' He said and a thoughtful look appeared on the woman's face, ''Oh, yeah, I remember. You are that Naruto kid who needs some work'' She said and Naruto nodded.

''Okay come inside'' she said.

''Umm... Is it okay for me to come in'' Naruto asked and woman raised her eyebrow, ''Are you some thief'' she asked.

''No'' Naruto answered immediately.

''A criminal''

''No''

''A rapist''

''HELL NO'' he shouted.

''Then what's the problem, come in'' she said and ushered him to the couch and herself sat on the other couch in front of him.

''Kurenai has told me your problem and right now I have a good job for you'' She said and Naruto's face sparkled with hope, ''Really, Umm...'' Naruto stopped, he didn't know her name. Kurenai had only given him the address and in hurry he forgot to ask the names.

''Anko Mitarashi'' she introduced herself.

''Okay Mitarashi-san'' he said.

''Don't bother, just call me Anko or sensei'' Anko stated.

''Okay, Anko-sensei'' Narto said and Anko nodded, he continued.

''So the job...'' Naruto trailed off.

''Oh yeah, sorry, I know a job, a vacancy in an import and export company. The company deals with electronics items, you will do physical work, 600 yen for everyday work, 300 for half time like if anybody is interested in part time work he can work four hour for 300 yen, you must be punctual, no violence and there are other rules that I don't remember. So what do you say'' Anko told him the conditions.

''I will do it'' Naruto said immediately.

''Okay but I have my one condition'' Anko said smiling evilly and stared at Naruto.

''W…What is that'' Naruto asked scared now of the woman in front of him.

''I will take half of your money for first week after that you are free. And before you say anything, it was very hard to get the form so I want something out of it'' Anko said smirking evilly scaring Naruto.

''O...Okay'' Naruto replied not wanting to be the target of those evil eyes.

Anko raised an eyebrow then shrugged, ''Okay, the interview will be held the day after tomorrow. So be ready for it'' she said and gave him the form.

''Take this form with you and give it to receptionist. Tell her that I have send you and your waiting time would be reduced to half. She is a friend of mine'' Anko said and handed the form to Naruto.

Naruto took a look at the form, at the top was company's name, Bryla electronics import export pvt. Ltd. Then it contained the usual information.

He thanked Anko and took his leave. When they reached the gate, Anko stopped him, ''Work hard and good luck'' She said and gave him her genuine smile. Naruto startled for a moment from her change in attitude. He too smiled and nodded.

''Okay, see you in the class then'' she said and closed the door.

Naruto reached his dorm room and filled other information like name, address etc. He left mother and father name column empty.

Next day he reached the Bryla Company and entered in it and handed the form to the receptionist. He told her that Anko has sent him and she told him that she will see what she can do.

After half hour the receptionist said that he has fifth turn. He nodded and waited.

Kushina didn't want to take interviews. She wasn't interested in those boring things. She even didn't sit in her office for a long time. Either she helped the workers or walked with her boyfriend. Hiashi had also started to work in the same building so they could stay close and get to know each other better. It's been two months since they started dating but he was still holding her hand only. Only he knew how he was controlling himself from pouncing on Kushina.

Kushina's boss has asked her to take the interview for the new employees and part-timers. Kushina had reluctantly agreed because there was no one at the moment except Kushina and Hiashi. So she accepted.

So here she was, sitting in the interview office, taking a brief look at the names of the applicants.

Interview started and First applicant entered, then second, third and then fourth.

After dismissing fourth candidate she looked at the next name and her eyes widened, her body froze when she read the name of fifth candidate, Naruto Namikaze. There was only one Namikaze family in whole country.

Her body started to tremble. She took out the form from the file and read the information.

No doubt about who he was. Father and mother name were empty. Her heart sank and she couldn't stop her tears when she realized that her Naruto was searching for work at the age of twelve years old. Didn't that bastard and the whore fulfill his needs?

Her Naruto, She wanted to burst through the door and hug him senseless, to her heart's content.

He must have been young now, she thought. She, with shaking voice called the secretary or the receptionist, "Shiho".

''Yes ma'm'' she asked.

Kushina didn't look at her because she was crying.

''Postpone all the interviews and meetings to tomorrow and some other time. Send everyone back except Naruto Namikaze and when I say, send him in. Shiho nodded without any comments and went out.

Kushina tried to calm her mind and body but to no avail. Her mind and body were jumping in joy. She was about to see her baby boy after so many years.

But a sick feeling arose in her stomach, did he even remember her. He was only five years old when she left him.

She won't be able to take it if he wouldn't remember her. Even only one thing of her in his memory would be fine.

Hardening her resolve and her heart, she called the next applicant, Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto knocked the door, ''May I come in'' he asked with manners.

Kushina's gasped when she heard his voice. She noticed that his voice had changed. It felt like mature. A wave of sadness again washed over her when she realized that her son became mature before time.

''P...Please come in'' Kushina said stuttering.

Naruto walked in and stood straight and when he looked at her and for a moment his eyes widened from the sight of familiar figure but he controlled him and let it slide as a coincidence that the person in front of her has red hair.

Kushina was still looking to the side and Naruto was still waiting.

''Please sit'' Kushina said slowly but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

''Thank you'' Naruto said and sat down on the chair.

Kushina was still looking down and Naruto started to feel uneasy now.

''Umm..I...Is everything alright'' Naruto asked.

''Yes everything is alright'' Kushina said and slowly lifted her head and when her eyes met Naruto's, her eyes widened.

Naruto, her baby boy was not her baby anymore. He was a grown up man, matured, handsome. His eyes told her everything. The pain they held in them.

Kushina eyes watered but before Naruto could look at her she stood up and walked to the window to hide her tears.

Naruto looked at her, ''Ma'm, is there any problem'' Naruto asked confusedly.

'Oh god, I want to embrace him in my arms so badly that it is hard for me to control myself' she thought while crying. Her mind and heart was a whirlwind of emotion.

She composed herself and wiped her tears and turned towards him and smiled.

''Everything is alright. Let's start the interview'' she said and sat down on her seat.

Kushina looked at his form again and asked, ''you are twelve years old, why do you want to work at such a young age'' Kushina asked and looked at Naruto intently, ''Your parents...doesn't pay for you and your application form's parents name columns is also empty'' Kushina asked, she felt sick of herself giving him more pain but she wanted to know what happened, she needed to know.

Naruto was clearly uncomfortable with the questions, ''Umm...is this necessary'' Naruto asked nervously.

Kushina looked to the side to avoid looking at the hurtful expression on his face.

''Yeah, we prefer to know the family background to avoid future problems'' Kushina said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked and his eyes started to wet but he blinked that wetness away but it didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

''My parents don't care about me. My father has cut any kind of attachment with me and my mother refused to give me any money and I wanted to take admission in high school.

Someone paid my admission fees but for my next semester fees I need to get a job'' Naruto told her.

Kushina's breath was coming in gasps now. It was already hard for her to control herself and after listening Naruto she couldn't control herself. Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at her. His face was full of tears.

''Heh, the one who should cry, laugh at me and the one who shouldn't is crying'' Naruto said between sobs. He tried to calm down and took a long breath and wiped his tears, ''Heh, you don't need to cry for me'' Naruto said now calmed down.

But Kushina didn't calm down, ''W...what's their n...ame'' she asked.

Naruto sighed again, ''Minato Namikaze and Mebuki Haruno...actually she is my step mother'' Naruto said now getting his bearings back.

Kushina then couldn't stop herself from asking the next question, ''Wh...What about your re...real m...mother'' she asked still failing to control her whirling emotions.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, ''I don't remember much about her. I was five years old when she left me. It was because my dad brought my step mom...I guess. Later I realized that my father divorced my real mother for my step mother and my step mother is completely opposite of my real mother. I only remember two things about my real mother; first she had red hair like you and second her name and the moves she taught me. That's all about my real mother'' Naruto said explaining. He didn't know Kushina's intentions. He thought it was for the sake of getting the job.

Kushina was desperate now to know how much he remember her, ''Do you miss your real mother'' she asked. She had lost control of her emotions and it was not a common sight to lost control of her emotions for a woman. She was controlling them for years but now they were controlling her.

He was so close to her but still so far. She decided that if everything went right she would tell him about herself.

''Heh...miss... The vague memories of my real mother are the only motivation for me to keep going. I still remember her last words to me, she said me to be strong and I am strong physically but I lose control of my emotion on occasions and at those time the vague memories are the only friends of mine that comforts me. So yeah I miss her more than anything. I wonder if she thinks about me'' Naruto then become silent and waited for her next question. Naruto thought it was a weird interview.

Kushina had her hand on her mouth to stifle the gasps and sobs. She decided to ask him two more question before revealing her identity.

''Are you... mad at... her for... leaving you'' Kushina asked with several pauses.

Naruto chuckled sadly, ''Mad, I can never be mad with her. Actually I was mad at her when she didn't return same day or next day or in one month. I was mad at her until I didn't see the copy of her divorce and that was the time I understood what was the reason she left me otherwise she would have taken me with her. My real mother's memories are the sole reason I was able to stay sane in that house. So no I am not mad at her'' Naruto replied and they became silent. Both of them were looking down.

One last question Kushina wanted to ask and it will decide if it was okay to reveal her identity or not.

''What would you do if she comes to you and asks you to live with her'' Kushina asked this question in one breath.

Naruto smiled and looked down, ''If I ever meet her and she has her arms open for me...'' Naruto said and looked at her, ''...I would gladly go with her'' then he sighed and again looked at her but she was looking down hiding her face. ''But I think she might have forgotten about me till now'' Naruto said and again tried to calm his nerves. He was better at controlling his emotions than Kushina.

Again silent fell over them but Naruto broke it, ''Is there any more questions'' Naruto asked. He was now feeling it hard to control his raging emotions.

''No...No more questions'' Kushina said still looking down.

Naruto stood up, ''Thank you'' he said. Kushina slipped an joining receipt towards him and Naruto took it and put it in his pocket without looking at it and started to leave but stopped when he heard Kushina speak, ''Naruto...'' she called and Naruto stopped at her calling and raised an eyebrow wondering why she was stopping him.

Naruto turned and a confusion look appeared on his face when she didn't say anything.

Kushin took a very long breath and looked at him, ''You didn't check the receipt I gave you. Take it out and take a look at it'' Kushina said gathering all her courage not to falter.

Naruto frowned and did as asked. 'May be she has chosen me for the job. Damn it I am hungry now' he thought and took the receipt out and looked at it. He didn't see anything unusual, his name, address, age, and his high school name, the briefing of the work and the salary and the information that he was accepted for job. Everything was okay. He looked at Kushina, ''Thanks for accepting me'' He said and Kushina sighed.

''Look at the bottom right corner'' Kushina Said.

Naruto looked at the bottom right corner and it was the column for office use only. There were several signs but when his eyes reached the last signature, his eyes widened from shock. He froze and his eyes watered immediately. Was this real or he was in a dream. He tried to blink the tears away. He was still looking at the receipt at the last signature that read 'Kushina Uzumaki'.

Naruto slowly lifted his head and saw that Kushina has her arms spreading towards him. She also had tears in her eyes now.

''Y…You said you will gladly go with your real mom if she has her arms open for you. So here your mother is spreading her arms for you to come and quench her heart that missed her baby boy every moment of these years. Your real mother never forgot about you'' she said now openly crying.

Naruto's mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that his mother was in front of him.

He looked at her. The face he vaguely remembered was now slowly started to completely clear in his memories. He now understood why she seemed familiar and why she was asking those questions. She wanted to know that he would accept her or not.

The receipt slipped from his hands.

Naruto took a step toward her, then second and then he ran towards her and jumped in her arms and buried his face in her breasts. Kushina fell back on her seat and wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let him go again.

Mother and son cried for what seemed like hours. Naruto had his head buried in her breasts and she buried her face in his spiky red hairs. Kushina let her emotions go wild completely for the first time in so many years and cried and the same could be said about Naruto. For the first time both mother and son find solace and comfort in each other's arms and let their built up emotions out in the open and let their emotional scars started to heal.

Bothe of them cried for almost an hour. After an hour both stopped crying, just occasional sobs and hiccups remained.

Kushina broke the hug briefly take a look at her son's face and she kissed his forehead. Naruto had tears in his eyes. Kushina kissed his tears away and then kissed every inch of his face, His forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his ears and both of his cheeks.

Kushina hugged him tightly again and put his face on her breasts and buried her face in his spiky red hairs.

Naruto was exhausted from all the emotions and hunger and fell asleep in her arms. His head on her soft cushions and she still had her face buried in his hairs.

Kushina moved him in her lap and his face in the crook of her neck and his arms around her and her arms around his back hugging him tightly to her body. Kushina also fell asleep in the same position.

Kushina didn't know how long had it been. It's been two hours already. So one hour after sleeping and three hour total passed. Kushina's eyes opened immediately when she heard the click of the door.

Yugao entered in the room and when she saw the sight she froze. ''Umm... M...ma'm'' Yugao stuttered. Yugao was the lead accountant now.

Kushina looked at her and smiled, ''Yugao...what is it'' Kushina asked.

''Ma'm it's been three hours. I was wondering what was taking you so long'' Yugao answered wondering what that boy doing in Kushina's lap.

Kushina continued to caress his hairs and back. She gave Naruto a kiss on the head and smiled. Naruto snuggled more closely to her if that was even possible.

Then she looked at Yugao, ''Yugao, everything is alright here. You can go back and I don't want to be bothered by anyone today'' Kushina said and dismissed. Yugao went out to her own devices.

Kushina again kissed his head and decided to go home.

Kushina tried to woke Naruto up, ''Hey baby, Naruto'' Kushina said and Naruto stirred in his lap. He didn't wake up but tried to bury his head in her breasts mumbling something incoherent. Kushina giggled and tried again, ''Honey, wake up... Let's go home'' Kushina said and nudged Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and felt good after so many years.

He noticed that his head was on something soft. He lifted his head and saw that Kushina was smiling at him.

Naruto tried to stand up but Kushina tightened her grip on him. Naruto looked at her in wonder.

''Where are you trying to go, I have met you after so many years. I won't let you go away now even for a bit'' Kushina said and Naruto's eyes started to fill up again.

Kushina shook his head, ''No baby, you know I can't see tears in your eyes. Don't cry. I won't let you cry anymore. I wasn't able to do anything that time but now I won't let even god separate us. I will do everything I can to keep you with me. So don't cry anymore. We will stay together always, promise'' Kushina said tearing herself but then Naruto's stomach growled from hunger and both of them chuckled while crying.

''Okay lets go out and have something to eat and then let's go home, our home'' Kushina said and she felt like her heart will burst when she said our home, she won't be alone anymore and Naruto nodded. Kushina pecked his forehead and let him get up off of her lap.

Kushina grabbed her belongings and grabbing Naruto's hand tightly and walked out. She didn't spare anyone even a brief glance but everyone looked at her. She headed straight to the parking out of the office building.

 **A/N: Read and don't forget to review.**

 **Well… it will be a one shot or multiple chapters, it depends on the count and contents of the reviews. If this fic gets a good response then I will continue otherwise I will drop it here and leave it as one shot and don't even think that I will pair someone else with Kushina instead of Naruto. So what is the choice one shot or multiple? Tell me in your reviews or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorite and follows and I am sorry for late update but better late than never. This chapter is mostly about Naruto and Kushina getting closer and spending time with each other and making up for lost time and getting on with life.**

Kushina reached parking lot and walked towards her car. It was a blue Nissan. They entered in the car and Kushina drove out of the parking.

Naruto was sitting in front seat and it was his first time sitting in a car so he was excited. He looked out of the window and was fascinated by the objects, cars and peoples as they were blurring with the car's speed.

Kushina looked at him and smiled, his face was other side so she couldn't tell, ''Naruto what are you doing'' she asked softly smiling.

Naruto immediately sat back on his seat in fear but then he realized where he was, and then sighed, ''Sorry'' he muttered loud enough for Kushina to hear.

When Kushina heard his sorry, she sighed and after some seconds glanced at Naruto. He was looking straight ahead without any emotion on his face.

Kushina's smile had already disappeared and she felt like crying again but stopped. She pulled the car to the side and stopped and looked at Naruto.

Naruto wondering why she stopped looked at her and his eyes met hers.

Kushina took one of his hands in her and brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss to his palm, ''Naruto, I am your mother and that gives you some rights like you can get angry with me, you can ask me anything if you have something to ask, you can come to me if you have any problem and most important thing there is no place for a sorry or thank you between a son and a mother. These things are for outsiders. You can be totally frank with me and do you remember how we used to live'' Kushina said and asked and Naruto nodded, ''I don't remember clearly but I knew we were inseparable'' Naruto said with a smile on his face which brought a smile on her face too.

''I want us to be like that again. You have rights to annoy me and ask whatever smart or idiotic questions you want to ask without any hesitation and anytime'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

''So what were you seeing outside'' she asked and started her car again.

''Its first time I have sit in a car so I was a little excited over the scenery outside'' Naruto said looking out of window again.

Kushina nodded, ''See, was that hard and was there any need to say sorry'' Kushina asked and Naruto just smiled.

One minute later Kushina spoke again, ''You know what, your college has still a week to start so I will take a leave and we both will go out for everywhere we can, is it okay with you'' she asked and Naruto nodded immediately, ''I would love that'' Naruto said.

Thirty minutes later Kushina stopped at a small family restaurant and pulling the car to the side, they got out and entered in the restaurant and sat on a table.

Kushina ordered every famous and high quality dish of that restaurant and Naruto's eyes widened seeing so much on the table.

Naruto kept staring at the foods.

''What are you waiting for. Dig in'' Kushina said and started to eat and Naruto did the same.

Though Kushina was eating but whole time she kept looking at Naruto. His every action, she wanted to feed him by her hands but she would have more time for that later. She wasn't that hungry anymore. Her hunger was overcome by the happiness and excitement of seeing her son and being with him after so much long time.

Naruto was eating fast. Though he had manners but it was his first time he had ever tasted so tasty food and full stomach so he was hardly controlling his eating pace, his face had some food on it and his cloths were all covered by food. The front of his shirt and pant were soaked in soups.

And Kushina didn't mind it at all, not even one bit. How long has it been since she had seen him eaten like that. She was smiling and savoring the moment and she was sure she would savor every moment from now on and won't let anyone ruin their lives again.

Half hour later Naruto burped loudly, a satisfied look on his face. Kushina giggled and Naruto looked at her and for a moment his smile disappeared when he noticed what a mess he had made. But soon he remembered the words of his mother in the car and a face splitting grin appeared on his face, ''That was amazing. My stomach is full after a long time'' he said wiping his mouth from the sleeve of his shirt. The same shirt he wore for the interview.

He noticed that his mother was still looking at him. Her elbow was on the table and her chin resting on her palm and she was staring at him smiling, a dazed look on her face.

Naruto waved his hand in front of her, ''Hey mom, on earth'' he said and Kushina blinked, ''I am on earth. Don't worry. I am just so happy I can't describe'' she said in a soft voice.

''Yeah… me too, I...I love you mom'' Naruto said a little hesitating and Kushina's eyes welled up immediately. Naruto looked at her and thought that he shouldn't have said that but before he could say anything she spoke, ''I love you too. All the time, all these years I wanted to hear that from you'' Kushina said and tear slid down to her cheek.

Naruto stood up and rounding the table sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards his small frame, ''You know as much as you wanted to hear those words from me. I wanted to hear from you and say to you''

Naruto said and Kushina nodded, ''I know, I know you must have'' Kushina said and they sat in silence for a minute then a waiter came, ''Do you need anything else ma'm'' he asked and sighed looking at the mess.

''No, thank you, Just give me the bill'' Kushina said and the waiter nodded.

After five minutes Kushina paid the bill and they walked out hand in hand. They sat in the car and Kushina started to drive.

She took a glance at Naruto and saw him smiling and smiled.

''Where are we going now mom'' Naruto asked wondering where they were headed now.

''We are going home'' Kushina said her smile didn't falter even for a second.

After thirty minutes later they reached home and drove in the garage and got out and walked to the main gate of the house.

Naruto stopped and took a look of the house.

''Well it's not big but...I...well I was alone so...'' Kushina tried to say but Naruto cut her off, ''Mom I don't need a big house'' he said and looked at her and hugged her. His height was much smaller than her. His head was coming to her breasts.

''I can live in just one room if you are there'' Naruto said and looked up smiling. Kushina's eyes welled up hearing him and she hugged his head tightly to her breasts.

Kushina broke the hug and kissed his head.

''Okay let's go inside'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

Kushina opened the door and they entered in the house. Naruto as he entered inside, his head automatically started to look around, a small living room with attached open kitchen and in front of the gate were stairs leading to the first floor.

''Well...'' Kushina asked.

''It's perfect'' Naruto said. Kushina grabbed his hand and took him upstairs, ''Let's see the rooms'' she said and Naruto nodded.

''There are three rooms. One is occupied by me and other two is empty. You can take one of the two empty rooms or...'' Kushina suggested and then trailed off.

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, ''Or...'' he asked.

Kushina started to look everywhere but Naruto, ''Umm...well...you are not small anymore so ...never mind'' Kushina tried to evade.

''Mom...was you suggesting me to sleep with you'' Naruto asked cautiously.

Kushina sighed, ''Well when you were little you used to sleep and cuddle with me all the time and it's been a long time so I just want to hold you in my arms'' Kushina said looking to the side.

Naruto smiled. He too wanted to be with his mother all the time if he could and he had only one week left to catch up with lost time before his school starts.

''Which one is your room'' Naruto asked and Kushina's head snapped towards him, ''You...you…'' she couldn't form the words.

''Well as much as you want to hold me I want to hold you too. I want to be with you all the time'' Naruto said and Kushina again hugged him tightly to her breasts.

They entered the room and Naruto noticed that the room was big with a king size bed and other items which belonged to his mother.

But there was a problem where would he put his items. He turned to his mother who was thinking something, ''Hey mom, where would I put my things'' he asked and Kushina came out of her thinking but she heard him.

''Hmm...That's a problem. If we put your things in this room, there wouldn't be any space left'' Kushina said started to think again but one minute later when she couldn't think of anything she decided to leave it for a later time.

They sat on the bed talking about their lives. Naruto told her everything that happened with him. He told her that he lived in that house like he was alone without any parents. He didn't have any friend except few. And how he searched for the job and Kurenai-sensei gave him Anko-sensei's address and how she told her about the job and how they met.

Kushina heard Naruto with full attention. She was angry on Minato to say the least and she was sad that he had only one or two boys whom he could call his friends. And she also decided to meet those two senseis when the time comes and thank them, especially Anko since she was the one who gave him the address.

''So what about you, mom'' Naruto asked and they didn't realize the position but Kushina was sitting with her back against the headboard of bed and Naruto was half lying on her and half on bed and his head on her breasts.

''Well after I came here I was totally broken mentally and I didn't feel like doing anything but we can't live without food and for that we need money so I started as an orphanage teacher...'' Kushina then told him how she got to where she was now.

''And you know, now I will call it fate because I didn't want to handle those interviews but somehow the situation turned and I had to take interviews and I met you'' Kushina said caressing his hairs.

''Yeah you are right, its fate that brought us together because Kurenai-sensei told me about Anko-sensei and She send me to your company. It's all seems like preplanned by god'' Naruto said supporting her statement.

''Whatever it is, I am so happy that I can't describe in words'' Kushina said and kissed his hairs.

''Me too'' Naruto said and snuggled more to her soft bosom.

Then suddenly a question crossed his mind, ''Hey mom, it's your personal matter but you didn't tell me if you are...in...in a- '' Kushina finished Naruto's sentence, ''Relationship''.

''Y...Yeah''

Kushina sighed she knew, Naruto would ask her about it and now there was no avoiding, ''Well... before, I didn't have any intention to date anyone or getting in any kind of relationship with anyone except friendship but I was lonely and alone in the world, there was no one to share my happiness and sadness at home. I have friends at office but they were just those office friends. It's not like I don't get along with them. I go to parties and get together but I wanted to share my feelings with someone so two months ago I accepted one offer out of many. He is a board member with twenty percent shares. And good looking but you know after your father's betrayal I just couldn't trust any male so I accepted his offer with some conditions'' Kushina told him everything and the conditions.

There was a silence for a minute then Naruto broke it, ''What's his name'' Naruto asked and Kushina could tell she heard some edge in his voice or it was just a misunderstanding.

''His name is Hyuuga Hiashi'' Kushina answered.

''Hyuuga...seems familiar'' Naruto muttered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Well...in two months I haven't let him even hugged me intimately. Just holding hands and brief hugs but I can tell he wants more'' Kushina said like as if he was his father and she was confessing her affair to him. Was it because of that change in his voice, she didn't know, she thought.

Silence fell over them and for a minute no one said anything, then Naruto broke the silence again, ''So what do you intend to do now'' he said and buried his face in her breasts, ''I thought there will be only two of us'' Naruto said with disappointment that didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

Kushina smiled and kissed his hair, ''You know, there will be only two of us until you don't want a third person in our life'' Kushina said and Naruto smiled, ''I love you so much mom'' Naruto said and smiled.

''But you know right now he is my boyfriend so you know I can't just go and tell him that its over without any valid reason'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded, ''I understand. I will let you handle it yourself as you see fit. I won't interfere'' Naruto said and Kushina smiled, ''Thanks and I don't think our relationship of friendship or whatever it is will last long since I was not interested in dating someone to begin with, it's just...well...'' she said and trailed off.

''You don't need to give me any clarification mom. Everything is in your hands, me too. So it's up to you how you use it'' Naruto said and Kushina again Kissed his head.

Silence fell over again and Kushina looked at the watch. It was five pm in the evening.

''So you have one week'' Kushina asked and Naruto nodded.

''Okay I will take leave for one week and we will spent it together'' Kushina said and Naruto looked at her, ''Really'' Naruto asked and Kushina nodded, ''Yeah, we can stay home or can go for visiting places and amusement parks and just walk in the night or day on anything'' Kushina said looking at him and her face suddenly became somber, ''I want you to enjoy your age Naruto. You don't need to be smart in front of me. You don't need to show manners to me. I just want you to be yourself and enjoy. Go out with your friends and play and other things that you should have been enjoyed by now but don't worry, you can leave every serious matter to your mom'' Kushina said and Naruto's eyes welled up. Naruto moved upward to give a kiss on her cheek and Kusina leaned down at the same time to give a kiss to his forehead and the timing seemed to want something else. Naruto's head moved upwards and Kushina's head leaned down and their target where they were going to kiss, missed and their lips touched to each other and their eyes widened. They stayed in that pose for almost a minute. Both of them wanted to break the kiss but it was like their lips were glued and their bodies were frozen and numb.

An electric jolt ran through their bodies. Kushina's right hand came up and cupped his cheek and again tried to break it but she felt like her body had lost all strength and after some seconds, in defeat they both closed their eyes and savored the feel of each other's lips with pounding hearts.

Then suddenly Kushina's phone rang and that brought them back to real world and broke their kiss. Annoyance and disappointment was evident on both of their faces but they tried to hide it from each other, more Kushina than Naruto.

Naruto leaned down on his previous place, on her breasts and closed his eyes.

Kushina looked at the screen and sighed, it was Hiashi, she swiped the green receive button on the screen and put it on her ear, ''Hello'' she said.

''Hello, Kushina, where are you and you rushed out from office like it was some kind of emergency and who the hell was that fucking brat. Did he do anything to you'' Hiashi ranted on the other side.

Kushina didn't say anything and listened. She was sure now that it was over. How the hell he dared to foulmouthed her son. She would have slapped him if he was near her.

''Hey Kushina, are you listening'' Hiashi yelled on other side.

''Hiashi, tell boss that I will be on leave for a week 'with that boy' or…. I will tell him myself'' Kushina said coldly stressing the word 'with that boy' and ended the call.

''What the fuck'' Hiashi shouted when the call ended, he was burning with anger.

Kushina called her boss and told him that she will be on leave for a week.

She sighed, caressing his hairs. She felt his breath became even and she smiled, 'He is already asleep. All the events of the day might have exhausted him' she thought and also decided to sleep.

She slid down on the bed and kept Naruto's position steady over her body. Now she was lying on her back with Naruto lying half on her and half on the bed.

Then they both dozed off.

Naruto woke up and slowly opened his eyes but then snapped them open and sat up immediately and saw that he was alone on the bed. In the panic he didn't register it wasn't his dorm room or bed.

''Was it all a dream'' He muttered and his eyes welled up and he fell back on the bed with tears running down on his cheeks. Then he noticed that the bed under him wasn't hard, it was softer and spongy. He quickly sat up again and examined the bed. 'It's not dorm bed' he thought and looked around, 'It's not my room'' he thought and remembered that he had seen the same room in his dream.

Then suddenly he heard the shower running and his eyes widened. Tears again welled up in his red eyes and slid down his already stained cheeks.

He immediately got off the bed and rushed towards the bathroom hurriedly and opening the door barged in it.

Kushina had woken up half hour earlier than Naruto and she too thought it's a dream but when she saw Naruto sleeping on her, she calmed down. She cautiously got off the bed and giving a kiss to his forehead went to freshen up and decided to shower.

She yelped when Naruto barged in the bathroom and immediately tried to cover her large breasts and her groin, ''Naruto what are you doing'' Kushina exclaimed with a flush face but her posture turned serious when she saw his face, full of tears.

''Naruto what happened. Why are you crying'' Kushina asked and pushing the modesty in the back of her mind for a second she removed her hand from her breasts and lifted a towel from the hanger and wrapped it around her which pushed her large breasts upward in the tight confinement of the towel.

She walked to Naruto and Naruto immediately latched on her hugging her tightly and burying his face in her breasts. Kushina wrapped her arms around his head and caressed his hair.

''I...I...thought...it's a...a-'' Naruto started, ''Dream'' Kushina finished. She sighed.

''I am sorry; I must have known that you too would think it's a dream. I must have stayed there until you had woken up'' Kushina said regrettably.

Naruto looked up from her breasts, ''No mom, it's alright'' He said flashing his grin which made Kushin smile. She patted his back, ''Okay, now then you have come in the bathroom then take a shower. I have already had mine so I am going out to prepare breakfast'' Kushina said and started to move but she stopped at the gate and looked back over her shoulder, ''And Naruto next time knock before entering, don't just barge in. You scared me, you know'' she said, Naruto nodded and said sorry.

After half hour later they were sitting on the couch already having breakfast discussing about how they were going to spent the time before his classes.

They started their escapades with amusement parks. They spent one whole day in amusement parks and they sat on every kind of swings and wheels. Then they had lunch and dinner there in a nearby restaurant. They returned home in the night at ten pm. They were totally exhausted. They fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

So every day they would select and go on a new adventure and have fun all day. They went for boat riding in water and spent whole day in water since they had brought every necessary things like food with them. After that they visited shrines and other religious spots for a day. Then one day they didn't feel like going out so they cleaned the house all day while having doing other small fun activities with cleaning. One day they ride bicycles and Kushina showed Naruto around the area, the shops, the malls and which shop is where, medical, grocery etcetera.

Next day they visited every mall to by cloths and accessories for Naruto and some new cloths for Kushina. They also ordered some new things to add in the bedroom for Naruto to put his things. And next day they broke the wall separating Kushina's room and the room next to it and merged them as a one single room and placed Naruto's things to the new space.

The only thing that didn't change was the bed. They decided to share it and they also wanted to be close so they decided to just go with it.

So like this they spent the week before Naruto's High school classes were due to start.

Whole week Kushihna didn't take any calls from anyone though she read messages in her phone. She also got Naruto a multimedia and multitasking smart phone.

The first day of Naruto's school...

Kushina woke up with a yawn and stretched. She looked to her side where Naruto was sleeping. She turned towards him and stared at his face lovingly with a smile on her lips. She brought her hand upward and put it on his cheek and started to caress it. She still was having problems to believe that the person sleeping with her, beside her was her son Naruto. The whole week passed like a blur. She was feeling like she just saw her son. She sighed in contentment and smiled and kissed him on the cheek near his mouth and this kiss brought the memories of the first kiss she shared with her son.

At that time she had frozen but now her thoughts lingered around the kiss. It was unexpected and by mistake. But she couldn't deny the fact that the kiss sent an electric jolt in her whole body. How long had it been since she kissed someone. She couldn't remember and she knew that somewhere deep, that kiss did something to her and she couldn't put her finger on it. She had felt like something had awakened in her body which had been slept after her ex husband's betrayal. If that phone hadn't rung then it sure would have been an awkward situation. The call distracted their minds and no one mentioned it again. Her long fingers which were caressing his cheek came to his lips and her thumb rested on his lips, rubbing them softly. They were soft obviously. Unconsciously her face started to lean forward and slowly-slowly inched towards his face.

She could feel her body getting hot and just when her lips were centimeters away from his lips, she stopped and closed her eyes. What the hell she was doing, she berated herself. He was her son. She couldn't possibly have these kinds of feelings towards his baby boy. It was totally wrong.

She leaned back and put her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

'Hey god, I know what I am feeling is wrong but what should I do then. Should I suppress and ignore these arising feelings. I will do it if it's for my son's sake. I want to give him every happiness of this world and I will do anything for him but to have these kind of feelings, no I shouldn't...but if he also started to have these same feelings, then I wouldn't be able to suppress them anymore. It all depends on fate, I will just go with it, if my son ever desired me in that way, then I won't hesitate and if he finds another girl, I will bury these feelings deep down in my heart...but first I need to make sure that Naruto wouldn't hide those feelings from me' she thought long and hard and exhaled loudly.

Half hour later Naruto opened his eyes and immediately looked around him, first left-nothing, and then right and he smiled widely when he saw two violet orbs were staring at him lovingly.

''It's not a dream its true'' Kushina said and put her hand on his arm.

Naruto snuggled closer to her and buried his face in her neck, feeling content and closed his eyes.

Kushina giggled, ''Naruto, you have school today, you know'' Kushina said caressing the back of his head.

Naruto groaned and tried to snuggle more closer, if that was even possible.

''And I also have to go to office'' Kushina said with disappointment that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who was half asleep.

Naruto groaned again but didn't say anything. They stayed like that, Naruto above her, his face in her neck and Naruto's arms around her.

Kushina stopped caressing his hair, "Hey Naruto, I wanted to ask you something" she said in a serene tone and Naruto noticed the worry and sadness hidden behind it.

"Yeah, what is it" Naruto asked from her neck.

Kushina exhaled, "you will start to go to school from today and you will make new friends and then you will another part of your life that is completely separated from me. And you will have secrets and new problems and-" Naruto cut her off, "Mom, tell me directly" he said and felt her sigh, "Naruto, I want you promise me that you won't hide any kind of problem from me and I mean anything. Like school related, homework related, teacher related, any friend related, girl related, related to me, every problem. I know there are some things that boys likes to keep secret from their parents but I want you to share your every problem with, no matter what kind it is" she finished and waited Naruto's response.

Naruto smiled on her skin and she could feel his lips moving on her neck sending tickling feeling in her body, "Mom don't worry, I promise you, I will not hide my problems from you but only if you do the same" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Naruto, I am the parent here. And a parent bears the burden of their problems themselves not with their child" Kushina asked in same serious tone.

"Then forget about the promise" Naruto said sharply. If she wanted to share his problem then how could he let her go through all her problems by herself?

Kushina sighed and brought her arms around his back and wrapped them tightly around him mashing his body with her's and stayed like that for a minute.

"Okay I promise" Kushina said with a smile, "I promise too then" Naruto said lifting his head from her neck and looking in her violet eyes.

They fell silent after that and he again buried his head in her neck.

"Naruto we are letting late" Kushina said when he put his head back on her neck.

Naruto sighed and loosened his grip on her waist which he was holding as a support to snuggle closer.

He lifted his head from her neck and closed his eyes and then opened and looked at Kushina smiling. He sat up and turning towards his mother gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek. She too sat up and got off the bed, ''You can go to shower and I will prepare breakfast in the mean time'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded and went to bathroom and Kushina went to kitchen downstairs.

One hour later they were sitting on the dining having their breakfast. Kushina had packed his lunch and given to him.

Five minutes later they were in front of their car and then entered inside.

Kushina drove along the road as she looked at Naruto, ''So, you know anything about the school, I mean how are the teachers and the guys there" Kushina asked looking straight ahead to the road.

Naruto thought for a moment, ''Well...I have heard from Kurenai-sensei that it's good. It's not the best but affordable'' Naruto told her what he had heard from Kurenai.

''Hmm...So what about the teachers'' Kushina asked.

''I don't know. I have only met Anko-sensei who teaches there and she is certainly one of my class teacher, That's why she said to meet in the class and oh my god...'' Naruto stopped and remembered the share of his salary he promised to give her.

''What, what happened'' Kushina asked immediately worried.

Naruto then told her everything about the deal.

Kushina kept driving for a minute and took a turn and then again drove straight.

''You know what; today you invite her for dinner. Tell her someone wants to meet her'' Kushina said and Naruto wondered what she was thinking but he nodded nonetheless.

Five minutes later, Kushina pushed the break and stopped the car in front of the school. Naruto came out and rounded the car from front and to driver's side.

''Okay, I will pick you at four'' Kushina said calculating the time she would need to leave from office. ''Alright'' Naruto said and leaning down kissed her cheek and leaned back smiling.

''See you later'' Kushina said giving Naruto a flying kiss. Naruto smiled and entered in his new high school.

Naruto watched as the students walked in groups. He felt surprise to see that the students had already made groups.

Then Naruto's wondering eyes caught sight of his middle school classmate Shikamaru, then Ino, then Chouzi and his eyes widened when he noticed that his whole old class was there. He grinned and ran towards them.

''Hey Naruto'' Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded and hi and hello were transferred to each other. Then someone put a hand on his shoulder and When Naruto turned he saw it was Sasuke glaring at him and Naruto glared back. The contest of glaring continued for a minute, then Sasuke smirked, ''What are dobes like you doing here'' Sasuke said like school was too much for Naruto to afford.

''I can ask the same to you'' now Naruto fired back the same question smirking.

Sasuke chuckled coldly, ''For your information my father is one of the sponsors of the school who finances the school'' Sasuke said as if he won a war.

Now Naruto knew that Sasuke has the upper hand and if he tried to do anything rash it could bite back and he didn't wanted to create problem on his first day. Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Naruto immediately looked to the side and flinched when he saw that evil smirk on Anko that promised pain.

Naruto forgot about Sasuke immediately and his full concentration towards her. He was nervous, ''A...A...A...'' he tried to say but couldn't and gulped.

''Oh...Naruto'' she said leaning down and unwrapping her arm, ''Creating problems at first day'' Anko said and hearing it Naruto became serious, ''I am sorry, it won't happen again, Anko-sensei'' Naruto said looking in her eyes.

Anko could see the seriousness but what could she do, she had a deal with him.

''Well I haven't come here to give you a lecture'' she said and brought her face closer to him making him pink, ''I wanted to remind you about the deal'' Anko said smirking sinisterly and leaned back, ''Well your class is about to start. We will talk in the lunch. Come to the cafeteria. You won't have any problem finding me. I will be sitting alone in the cafeteria"Anko told him the dealing place and before he could say anything she walked away.

Naruto sighed and also walked in with his classmates.

It was attendance time and when the attendance was being taken, Naruto was surprised to know that each student in the class was his old classmate including some new students.

Suddenly Naruto heard a name 'Sakura Haruno' and his eyes widened. Haruno, it was the surname of his step mother. And like a tornado it hit Naruto that his first crush in middle school was his step sister but it didn't do anything except increasing his hate towards his step mother and Sakura. Does she know about his mother? Does she know what she is doing? He needed to find out. He decided to ask her in lunch.

The day went on and it was lunch time and lunch bell rang. The teacher walked out and Naruto immediately went to Sakura and stood across her seat and in front of her. Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow, ''I am not going out with you thickhead'' Sakura said irritatingly.

Naruto ignored her comment, ''I want to talk to you about something serious in private'' Naruto whispered so that only she could hear.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, ''And what actually is this serious matter'' Sakura asked almost snapping, she thought it was his new way to ask her out.

''I am not going to ask you out anymore. It's another matter so come with me'' Naruto said between gritted teeth. He didn't want to talk to her but he wanted to know answers of some of his questions.

He grabbed her wrist and took her out of the class in corridor and stood near a window.

Sakura looked at him apprehensively trying to understand what was going in his head, ''Now talk fast, I don't want to waste my precious Sasuke time with idiots like you'' she hissed.

Naruto glared at her icily and looked in her eyes, ''Your full Name is Sakura Haruno, right'' Naruto asked in a low tone.

''Yeah, so what'' Sakura answered with annoyance.

Naruto nodded, ''What is your mother's name'' Naruto questioned her and her eyes widened and seeing the shocked expression Naruto smirked but he was still thinking about it, did she know what her mother was doing or she was not aware of it.

Sakura stuttered. Naruto leaned closer, ''Mebuki Haruno, right'' Naruto whispered in her ear and she froze.

''And you don't know where she is right or '' Naruto leaned back narrowed his eyes, ''You are with her in all that occurred in last few years'' Naruto whispered darkly. He hated the girl in front of him so much that he wanted to rip her to shreds. He clenched his fists tightly and took deep breaths and calm down.

''Answer me'' he asked with so much intensity in his voice that she trembled and started sweating profusely and started to stutter.

''Well then I would consider your incapability to answer my questions as a yes'' he said calmly this time.

Sakura looked everywhere but him, ''I...I...I h...have to go'' she mumbled and ran towards the class.

'I need to talk to mom about this. It seems some kind of scandal. Damn it, why didn't my attention go to her last name till now or I never heard her last name' Naruto thought and walked towards his class.

Five minutes later lunch finished and everyone was seated when the teacher entered.

He introduced himself as Iruka. He seemed a good teacher to Naruto. After his class it was his last theory class and the teacher was Anko.

''Damn it'' Naruto muttered when Anko entered in the class.

She introduced and told them that she would teach them chemistry. Naruto looked at her and he sighed when he noticed the sad look on her face. He noticed she was ignoring him completely.

She went out after finishing the class.

'she is mad and sad...I can understand mad but why sad' he thought and decided that if he got free time he would talk to her, if she is like that because he didn't give her money.

After one chemistry practical class in chemistry laboratory which was also obviously handled by Anko.

Naruto kept taking glances at Anko but she didn't even acknowledged his presence and it didn't seem right to him. She seemed a cheerful person before and that sad look didn't suit her. He sighed, what he was thinking. He decided to say sorry as soon as he gets the chance.

The practical class finished and it was the end of the day and time to go home.

Naruto waited for his mother outside of the school. It was still ten minutes to four. Five minutes later his mother's car pulled in front of him and the driver seat window glass lowered and she peeked out, she smirked, ''Hi, handsome, waiting for someone'' she asked flirtingly.

Naruto also smirked and walked closer to the car, ''Yes, I am waiting for a pretty lady to pick me up'' Naruto said and leaned down on driver window.

Kushina's smirk widened, ''Oh really but it seems she is just making you wait'' Kushina said lifting her arm and grabbing his tie pulled his face closer and winked at him.

''Hmm...It seems like that but I don't mind waiting'' Naruto said with excitement. He liked it whatever they were playing.

Kushina then smiled and then grinned, ''You know what why don't you dump her and come with me...'' Kushina said and leaned upward a little, ''We could have fun...'' She finished with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

Just as she said those words to Naruto, they both broke in laughter. They laughed hard.

Naruto rounded the car while laughing and opening the gate entered in the car.

''That...that was...great mom, really'' Naruto said between pants.

Kushina's laughter reduced to chuckles, ''Yeah you are right''. She leaned towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pressed the accelerator.

''So how was your school'' Kushina asked wishing to know about his first day.

''Hmm...not great but not bad'' Naruto answered with a sigh.

''What, what happened'' she asked and Naruto told her everything.

The silence fell in the car and both of them didn't say anything.

''So her daughter is also in it and if I am right, her husband too and it seems just like you said ' a scandal ''' Kushina thought out loudly.

Then again silence. Naruto looked at his mother, ''Mom, I don't care what it is and I won't give up my current life for anything. Last week was the best of my life. So you don't need to get bothered'' Naruto said and a smile formed on Kushina's facial features. She brought a hand towards Naruto and patted his head while controlling the car by other hand.

''But you need to apologize to Anko'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded, ''I will do it tomorrow'' Naruto said and they both smiled.

''What about your day, how was it'' Naruto asked looking at her.

''My day was just like yours'' Kushina said giving him a brief glance and concentrating more on driving since they were in market area and the crowd made it hard for easy driving.

''Really what happened'' Naruto asked wondering what made her day like his.

''Hiashi'' Kushina answered with annoyance and Naruto just said, ''Oh'' and then became silent.

''It was like he was waiting for me to just enter in the office. He came and started to questioning me'' Kushina said as if she doesn't wanted to talk about him and Naruto could feel it in her voice but it was about her boyfriend that he didn't like and wished it to be over a soon as possible.

''Seriously, what did he actually said'' Naruto asked and Kushina pulled the car in the garage.

She turned the key and the engine became silent. Kushina looked at him, ''Let's get inside and freshen up, then we will chat'' She said and got out and Naruto did the same.

They entered in the house and it took them half an hour to freshen up and sit on the couch with a coffee in their hands with cookies.

''So...'' Naruto said and Kushina nodded and started to tell him exactly what happened.

Let's go back to the morning...

Kushina Uzumaki was embodiment of happiness. The happiness was oozing from her. She parked her car and got out and went in the office and as she entered she saw Hiashi there, sitting in a chair, and seemed like he was waiting for her and Just as she entered in the cabin he sprang up and grabbed Kushina's shoulders and pushed her against the wall, ''Who was that brat with whom you spent a whole week alone and ignored every call of your boyfriend'' He snarled.

Kushina looked at him pensively and kept looking for a minute. Hiashi was still holding her shoulders in a tight grip, ''You don't even let me touch you and you were walking out with him hand in hand like you were so eager to spent time with him and I even saw you and him in that amusement park and doing all those things that I always wanted to do to you. Why? Why did you do this?'' He hissed from gritted teeth and pushed her harder against the wall. He was totally unaware that he was walking on thin lines.

Kushina didn't know what to say, she couldn't understand why he was so jealous of a kid. But anyway she would have told him about Naruto had he asked politely but she had already decided what she was about to do in response of his rude behavior.

She curled her right hand fingers around his left wrist and gripped tightly stopping blood flow in his hand completely and some second later his hand started to turn blue. Hiashi looked at his hand which was still grasping her shoulder and then Kushina, a passive and cold look in her eyes. Hiashi, when couldn't take the pain anymore pulled back and cradled his right hand, turned to blue, in her left hand. He gritted his teeth in pain and stinging feeling when the blood rushed in his hand.

''You fucking bitch'' and just as the word came out from his mouth a hand slapped his cheek so hard that it imprinted on his cheek. Kushina grabbed his collar and using only one hand throw him in the wall and before he could compose again she was on him, her elbow on his neck pressing it in the wall.

''Hiashi, I break up with you right now'' She said and a small smirk appeared on her face, ''I was thinking not to tell you but now I will tell you. That boy is the most important person to me. I love him beyond the limits your pathetic little mind could ever think. I will do anything for him and'' she stated coldly and leaned closer, glaring straight in his eyes, ''I will kill anyone who tries to either harm him or separate us'' she whispered to him in a intense tone.

Hiashi chuckled loudly, ''I never thought you were in kids'' He spat and it was Kushina turn to chuckle, ''You know if a kid is better than an adult then I am sure every woman will chose the kid and if she has a boyfriend like you, she will surely go for another man sooner or later'' Kushina stated.

''What did I ever do to you. I always kept my distance with you and still you betrayed me and cheated with a fucking kid'' Hiashi grumbled now.

Kushina sighed, ''The reason for my break up with you was your earlier rude behavior when I just entered in the cabin. I had told you that I don't trust anyone and one mistake from you and you are out and one more thing...'' she leaned closer, ''Badmouth that boy again and I will fucking snap your neck'' She growled from clenched teeth.

A devious glint appeared in Hiashi's eyes, ''Alright, I don't care and I never cared. I just wanted to fuck you for once and I will do that anyway and destroy you. I will do it sooner or later, by your consent or forcibly'' he said with lust and anger and Kushina then slapped him hard on his other cheek imprinting her palm.

She backed and called her boss and requested for an emergency meeting immediately and Hiashi's eyes widened in foreboding. He knew immediately what was going to happen. He started to plead to Kushina but she ignored and started to go to the meeting room.

In half hour every board member was there, all of them wondering why the meeting was called.

Kushina stood up, she didn't care and she wasn't afraid of anything. Caring and fearing, these things she had removed from her seven years ago.

''As you all know, Hiashi and I were dating and due to his rude behavior and unprofessional attitude caused me to break up.

He accused me for cheating on him and told me that he just dated me to take me to bed. After breaking up he threatened me that he will force himself on me and ...''She trailed off.

Everyone was wide eyes and Hiashi had a horrified look on his face. He knew his business was finished.

Kushina's boss stood up, ''Hiashi, how dare you to threaten my employee. You are not my employee and still I allowed to work in my office' he bellowed in anger. He has fifty percent share, more than anyone so he had the authority and hold on others but he didn't need to use that now.

A board member stood up and pointed a finger at Hiashi, ''I propose that you and your company should be excluded from the group'' he stated and most of the members said yes. One female member proposed to hand him over to cops for threatening a coworker in sexual harassment.

And the meeting was finished without any further discussion and everyone went out leaving Kushina and Hiashi alone. Kushina walked to Hiashi and stood near him and tilted her head cutely to the left, ''This was a punishment for threatening me for rape and be happy that I didn't punish you myself otherwise you would have been lying in hospital bed right now'' Kushina said and passed by him walking out leaving a burning with anger Hiashi.

And now come to the present...

Naruto was hearing the events happened with his mother. For once he wanted to just go and beat the shit out of Hiashi. He was happy but he was a little worried now. His mom had an enemy now which can hurt any of them anytime.

He stood up and sitting near his mother hugged her tightly which Kushina returned happily.

''Mom you need to be extra careful now. Hiashi will surely try to harm you and if something happened-'' he was cut off by kushina, ''Remember Naruto, No one would be able to separate us ever'' she said tightening her hold on him and staring off in the space.

Kushina broke the hug and patted his cheek, ''I am going to take a shower'' She said and giving Naruto a kiss on his forehead stood up and walked to upstairs. Naruto watched his mother as she made her way upstairs. Naruto was looking at the back of her head and unconsciously his eyes trailed down to her neck, to her back and then her ...ass. Naruto shook his head to clear it but the damage was already done and he couldn't stop the scene flashing in his mind when his mom flirted with him and when he was standing close to the driver window, he could see her cleavage and insides of her large confined breasts whick he didn't care at that time and just moments ago when he hugged his mother, then too he got a peek inside her tight business shirt and now he realized the feeling of her large breasts mashing in his chest. Kushina wore a business skirt which came to her lower thighs and a white shirt and business suit over it.

He came out of his thought when Kushina called him, ''And don't barge in there like that'' she said and looked back over her shoulder and Naruto nodded, she winked, ''but tell me before barging in'' she said and smirked to see the stunned look on Naruto's face and went to the shower.

'Did she just say...what I think she said...Nah she must be joking' Naruto thought and he felt his pants tighten up.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. So read and review and tell me how it was. Serious matters will start from next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anything related to Naruto. It's all is owned by its rightful owners.**

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update.**

 **Let's continue with the story.**

Next day Kushina dropped Naruto to his school with a Kiss on his cheek and forehead and a tight hug which made Naruto sigh. After yesterday evening's event Naruto was more aware of her hugs and kisses. He could feel her large breasts mashing into his chest while hugging. He could feel her smell which almost drowned him every time. But he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with his mother so he ignored those thoughts and like before felt on peace in his mother's arms.

Naruto decided that he would talk to Anko-sensei today and apologize. So the day went on till lunch and he didn't get even a glimpse of Anko. He wondered if she even came to school. In lunch he asked some teachers like Iruka and Yugao, she worked part time in Kushina's company and full time teaching. Her subject was physics. Naruto asked her and she told him that he would find her in the cafeteria. Naruto thanked her and rushed towards cafeteria.

Naruto entered in the cafeteria and saw that every table in the cafeteria was occupied but one which was occupied by Anko was empty. He walked towards her wondering why she was sitting alone. He went to her and pulling a chair sat across her.

Anko was half eating and half thinking. She looked up when Naruto sat across her.

''Why are you here. I don't want your money anymore. You can keep it all'' she said in a low voice which seemed like a hoarse voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes, ''Anko-sensei, were you crying'' he blurted without thinking.

Anko gritted her teeth in anger. She glared at Naruto nastily, ''Didn't you hear me. I don't need your money. You can get lost and leave me alone'' she growled and Naruto's eyes widened. Was she crying because of him? Oh shit, I made a girl cry and before he could say anything she stood up and walked away.

Naruto went after her but she had already disappeared.

Naruto sighed. He went in the class and waited for Anko's class but later they were informed that she wasn't feeling well so class was canceled.

Naruto stormed out of the room immediately ignoring the teacher Mizuki in the class. He taught them English.

Naruto again asked Yugao and found out that she was on the roof. He immediately rushed upstairs to the top floor and reached the roof and saw that Anko was lying there, her right arm draped over her eyes, covering her eyes.

Naruto walked closer and sat down near her staring over the fence.

They stayed silent for almost a minute then Naruto spoke, ''I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. I am sorry. I wanted to come but something more important came up and when I was finished the lunch was already over and after that I didn't get the time to talk to you'' Naruto said hoping that she would say something but she didn't. Naruto then continued, ''It's not like I don't want to give you money, there's something else too'' as soon as Naruto said that Anko sprang up and faced Naruto, ''Listen, I know you hate me now after knowing about me and I understand If you don't want to talk to me or come near me. So I request you to leave me alone. It would be best for both of us'' Anko said a little louder and Naruto narrowed his eyes, ''What are you talking about Anko-sensei. Knowing you...hate you...I don't understand what are you talking about'' Naruto asked in puzzlement.

Anko snorted and looked straight over the fence towards the main gate of school, ''Oh come on, don't say that no one tell you about my past'' Anko said and looked to the side. Naruto noticed her voice breaking a little.

''...what past...'' Naruto asked in confusion and Anko looked at him in surprise.

''You...you...no one tell you about me'' Naruto sat there still in confusion.

Anko sighed in relief, ''You were saying the truth about something coming up. I thought you were lying'' Anko said now feeling embarrassed.

Now Naruto wanted to know about her past for which she treated him like that, ''Anko-sensei, what is this …..with your past, I know I don't have any right to ask you but after being treated like that I want to know, even a little and after being treated like that I have the right '' Naruto said and waited for answer.

Anko sighed, ''Naruto, my past is not something pleasant. It's as dark as it can be...My sensei Orochimaru, was a teacher in this school and I admired him more than anyone and anything. But he betrayed me. He was a criminal, murderer, a rapist and any crime you can think of. In last days I was assaulted by him in ways I can't tell you or anyone else and then left me. Later I was accused of his partner in crime and was shunned. I wasn't handed over to police but my life became hell.

Everyone hates me in this school. I eat my lunch alone in the cafeteria because I can't hear the filthy names and comments my co-teachers threw towards me. I tried to go to other schools but they all knew about my past. Yesterday when you didn't come I thought someone told you about me that's why you didn't come'' Anko finished her tale in brief and Naruto could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

Anko Looked at Naruto expecting a disgusting look but she was shocked to see he had a slight smile on his face.

Naruto placed his hand over her making her look at him, ''Anko-sensei, whatever people think about you, you shouldn't let it bother you. This world is not fair, to me, to you or anyone else. Everyone wants a scapegoat to blame for everything but we shouldn't give up'' he said and squeezed her soft hand.

Anko looked at him and chuckled, ''You are a smart boy'' she said freeing her hand from his and wiping her tear.

They both sat there in silence looking at the school ground and the road, a smile on both of their faces.

Anko looked at him, ''By the way, why are you wasting your time here with me? You should go to your friends'' Anko suggested to him and he shook his head and smiled.

''I would rather stay here with you than my friends. They are a bunch of idiots who don't know what the real life is like. If I stay with you I will learn something since you are a teacher and have more experience than others'' Naruto answered and Anko's smile broadened.

''And you are more than a friend to me'' Naruto said and Anko's eyes widened but before she could say anything, Naruto cleared, ''I didn't mean it that way'' He said looking towards the front, ''You did something and for that I will always be in debt to you'' Naruto said and Anko looked at him in confusion, ''What do you mean'' Anko asked tilting her head.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, ''You are invited for a dinner at my home'' Naruto said handing her his address. Anko took it and read.

After some moments he asked, ''So when are you coming'' he asked.

Anko didn't comprehend what was happening. What did she do for him? Was he trying to ask her on a date, he was just a student and she was a teacher?

''I live with my mom. It was her idea to invite you for a dinner'' He said trying to make it easy for her. She might think he was trying to call a girl at home and do things with her.

Anko sighed, ''I...I will call you'' she said and Naruto nodded, ''Okay, fine'' he said and they both became silent again.

Then Naruto stood up, ''Okay then I am going to class'' he said and walked away. Anko sat there thinking about the last one hour, first male who wasn't disgusted with her and tried to harass her. May be it was a start. She thought and smiled, 'I have free time tomorrow after school' She thought and stood up and decided to go to her practical class.

At Namikaze residence,

Moans and groans could be heard from master bedroom and after five minutes a loud cry and it was all silent, just panting of heavy breaths of two persons who just finished their session of love making.

Minato and Mebuki were lying atop each other, sweating all over. Minato gave a kiss to her and rolled to the side panting.

Mabuki stood up and went into the shower and came out after half an hour, showered, and then Minato did the same.

They sat on the bed leaning against the headboard of the bed. Mebuki had some papers in her hands and she was reading them. Minato was reading a book.

It has been two weeks since Naruto left and Mebuki had told Minato about it and he just said 'oh' and left it at that.

Mebuki was the new boss of Minato's company, Konoha industries and she was looking out for any contract or company who could help them in any way and just today she had gotten a call from Hyuuga clan's company, Hyuuga raw materials Pvt. Ltd.

Hyuugas made boards, wires, capacitors and resistors and other things like that and Konoha industries had the engineers who converted those raw materials in usable forms like motherboards and other chipsets, drawing circuits and junctions on the boards. Konoha industries also made various other electronic appliances.

The deal between Konoha and Hyuuga companies was necessary for Konoha industries' future since Hyuuga not only promised to provide raw material on low cost but they decided to help them financially. So Mebuki wanted this meeting with Hyuugas to be successful at any cost. She was working hard for it and obviously Minato was working hard as much as he could to get this deal. After checking everything they decided to sleep for the night and ready for the meeting next day.

Hiashi Hyuuga had already decided to destroy Bryla Company, along with Kushina. After his company's exclusion he sought out Minato's company which was calling to make a deal and he accepted.

Next day Naruto, in his lunchtime went to cafeteria and found that every table was full. After running his eyes around the hall his sight fell on Anko who was sitting alone at a table. Naruto was with Chouzi, Shilamaru and Shino. He excused himself and went to Anko and pulling a chair sat across her and put his lunch box on the table, opening it he started to eat.

Anko looked at him but didn't say anything and kept looking. Naruto finished his lunch and packed the box back.

He frowned, he was still hungry. His eyes fell on Anko's lunch which was untouched. He looked at Anko and laughed sheepishly, ''Umm...Anko-sensei if you are not going to eat your lunch then...'' He said and trailed off while his stomach growled.

Anko was barely holding herself from crying. How long has it been since someone sat with her and eat lunch. She wasn't idiot; she knew exactly what Naruto was doing.

Naruto was still waiting for her permission. The lunch bell rang indicating that the lunch was over. Anko was still looking down.

When the whole cafeteria was empty, she looked up with tears in her eyes, ''T...Thank Y...you, Naruto'' she said between sobs. She was trying as better as she could to not cry.

Naruto smiled and put a hand on hers, ''It's alright Anko-sensei. What are friends for, that is, If you consider me one'' Naruto said and Anko nodded immediately.

''So are you going to eat your lunch'' Naruto asked and Anko smiling slid her lunch box towards Naruto and thanking her he immediately dug in. Anko kept watching him while he ate. And in just two minutes the box was empty.

Naruto thanked her again and stood up, ''my class must have already started'' he said and Anko nodded and he started to walk away. On the door he turned, ''And we are waiting for your call'' he said and ran away to his class.

Anko was smiling a happy smile that she had forgotten a long time ago. Her friends Kurenai and Yugao did a good job to bring her out of depression. But they were busy too.

She sighed. She was thinking to call him today but something came up and decided to call him some other day.

She noticed the cafeteria staff chief who was a woman in her late forties sat across her, ''Well I am happy to see you smiling again. Didn't I say that It might be late but god always watch over us'' She said and Anko closing her eyes smiled ear to ear showing her white teeth.

''its first time god has done something good for me'' she said and stood up and left a smiling chief.

A blue Nissan pulled in front of a waiting Naruto. Kushina came out as Naruto walked to the car. She immediately enveloped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed when he felt her mother's breasts pressing to his chest and blood rushed to lower part of his body. He broke the hug and smiled looking at her, ''Let's go home then you can hug me as much as you want'' Naruto said and Kushina nodded with a giggle.

Kushina didn't let Naruto disappear from her sight even for a second. She always kept him in her arms. She feed him herself to his embarrassment and annoyance but he couldn't stop her. The only time he was not in front of her eyes was, when he was pissing or shitting, bathing was being interrupted occasionally. Only on school time Naruto was away from her eyes and this was something Kushina couldn't do anything about.

They entered in the car and Kushina drove to their home. Naruto looked at his mother, ''Mom you are beautiful'' Naruto said abruptly.

Kushina smiled, ''Thank you and you are the sweetest son a mother could ever ask for'' Kushina said with a pink face taking a brief glance at Naruto.

After a minute Naruto asked, ''Hey mom, did you talk to the lawyer'' Naruto asked with a serious look.

''Hmm...not yet, There's a problem you know'' Kushina said looking at Naruto.

''What problem'' Naruto asked with a speeding heart and a worry etched tone.

''My friend Mikoto Uchiha is a lawyer but when we were teenagers we both fell in love with Minato but he only loved me. So now if she would know about the case she would obviously help me but if Minato gave her a leg there are chances that she would turn on me at the final moment. That's why I haven't talked yet'' Kushina said and silence fell over. Kushina looked at Naruto and felt sad when he saw the worry and serious look on his face and he was sweating a little too.

Kushina grasped his hand in her and squeezed, ''Don't worry, my another friend also used to practice law. I will talk to her and see what happens and if it doesn't work I will go to other lawyers but I won't let anyone take you away from me" She said with determination and smiled when a small smile appeared on Naruto's face. After that their remaining day was spent as every day.

One week later, in the car Naruto and Kushina was going to their daily destination.

''Hey baby, yesterday I talked to my other lawyer friend and she agreed to help me'' Kushina said and Naruto's face lit up from the news, ''Really'' He asked with a big smile and Kushina nodded. Naruto unfastened his seatbelt which made Kushina confuse. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek making her squeak.

''N...Naruto I am driving'' She said but smiled, ''Now sit properly and fasten your seatbelt'' Kushina said in a stern voice but her smile said something else.

Kushina dropped him at school and drove to her office. Her eyes glanced at the rear view mirror and saw a black Toyota was behind her car. She had seen it half an hour ago but didn't act on it. It was obvious they were tailing her. She sped up the car over seventy and saw that her pursuers also increased their speed.

She had already reached her office; she drove in the parking and went to her office cabin.

She sat down and lifted a file. Opening it, she read the first page but after one line her mind shifted to the earlier pursuit. Who were they? Why were they tailing her? Were they tailing her or Naruto? Just as Naruto's name entered her mind she stiffened. She immediately dialed Naruto's number and it rang but Naruto didn't receive the call. 'He must be in his class' she thought gripped her phone tighter. She then messaged him to call her as soon as possible.

She leaned back and tried to calm down but her mind didn't stop creating questions.

'Who could it be? I never fight with anyone. I never hurt anyone, then who. Were they from that time…Nah they must have forgotten already….then…..Could it be Hiashi? But does he have timefor this after being excluded from the group. His company needs him more than trivial things like this' she ran her hand through her sweaty red locks and sighed. Just then her boss entered her cabin.

She stood up immediately, ''Sir, you must have called me'' Kushina said and he motioned her to sit down. Now Kushina knew that the matter was serious otherwise he would have called her.

''Sir, what's the matter'' Kushina asked in a professional tone.

Her boss cleared her throat and nodded to his secretary who handed Kushina a file.

Kushina took it and read and as she read the first page her eyes widened. She looked at her boss with questioning look.

He nodded, ''Yes Kushina, Hiashi's company's shares are the highest in cost in the market now'' he said with a voice which held surprise itself.

''But how could it be possible'' she said in a depress voice rubbing her temples.

''Kushina, your husband's, sorry ex-husband's company has been taken over by Hiashi. I don't know what the truth is but they are showing it like that to the world. They have leveled the cost of their products with the manufacturing cost and I don't know how he is filling for the loss'' he explained and Kushina heard with a worried look. He continued, ''You remember the power cut two days ago'' he asked and Kushina nodded, ''That power cut caused thousands of people's home electrical appliances to short circuit and now people is buying Hiashi's products on cheap price and government has also declared to reduce electricity bills as an apology and offer the help'' He finished and Kushina sank in her chair.

''What about Konoha industries, do you know anything about it'' Kushina asked wanting to know more about the situation and furthermore it was her Ex's company.

Her boss shook his head left and right, ''Nothing more just that they have announced that Konoha Industries will be under Hyuuga company. What the truth is, I don't know but what I am guessing is that Hiashi's going to use Minato's assets and have full benefit of it since they don't have engineers to make the components workings. Though, I think they have some but not enough experience so Hiashi will use Minato's Industry's engineers and as you know that the raw material is the thing that matters, Hiashi is in control but what Minato thinks I don't know'' he analyzed and theorized it to Kushina then stopped for a second and looked at Kushina intently making her uncomfortable, ''But I think you would know better since you were his wife and have lived with him so you must have a better knowledge of his tactics and scenarios about how he works'' he stated and Kushina sighed heavily.

''Well we were married for around five years. I was nineteen when we got married and we dated four years before marriage so I had known him for nine years. I used to take interest in business with him until I had a child and after that I devoted all my time to my child and stopped all my business attachments since my baby needed my full attention.

So I can only tell you about those nine years and those memories too have now faded so I will tell you whatever I can extract from my memories'' she told them. Kushina had already told her boss about her marriage so she didn't feel much awkward and it was also the matter of importance so she could put the awkwardness to side for some moments.

Her boss closed his eyes and nodded, ''Alright tomorrow I want a report about this Minato guy's ways of doing business'' he said and stood up, ''okay then you can continue your work'' he said nodding to her and just as he reached the semi-transparent glass door Kushina called him, ''Sir, I wanted to talk to you about something'' she blurted and he turned back, ''What is it'' he asked. Kushina nodded, ''Umm...well you are aware that I need to have a court session to have the custody of my child. And now that this all has happened, whatever Hiashi and Minato are planning or not, it can be a hurdle in my case against Minato because his company, as you had mentioned earlier that their shares are getting high prices, then money would be nothing for them to spent so...'' she trailed off and looked at her boss hopefully.

He smiled, ''Kushina you give me your report tomorrow and you are free until you are settled with your son and if you need money don't hesitate to ask'' he said and a grateful smile appeared on Kushina's face. She had enough money but it was the words, ''Thank you sir'' she said and bowed respectfully.

He nodded and walked out with his assistant.

Kushina fell back in her chair and blow out a long sigh from her luscious red lips. She closed her eyes, 'Damn, Hiashi's a lucky bitch and Minato...' she opened her eyes and stared at the file lying on the table in front of her.

Then suddenly her phone buzzed and her attention turned to phone. She saw the Id of the caller and immediately received the call, ''Naruto...'' she exclaimed anxiously.

''Hey mom, are you alright. I was in my class when you called me. I am sorry I couldn't pick it'' he said with a little worry in his voice which caused by her sudden outburst of his name.

Kushina sighed, ''Ah it's alright honey...are you okay'' she asked.

''Yeah I am alright but mom your breath seems erratic. Are you Okay, were you running or something'' he asked and Kushina was surprised he noticed her breath.

''It's nothing….Just exhausted...I think I will take the half day'' she said. She wasn't exhausted in body but her mind was. She was worried for his safety because now Hiashi didn't need to worry about his company.

''Mom it's okay, I will take the bus'' he said assuring her that it was no problem. They argued on this for two minutes. Kushina said she could wait in the waiting room in his school but Naruto denied her suggestion. He said her to go home and rest in a stern tone.

Kushina surrendered with a chuckle, ''Okay you win. I will go home and ...you know I am thinking to make use of the place behind our house since it is ours'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded, ''What will you build in that space'' Naruto asked wondering.

''What do you suggest'' she asked, ready to do what her son wanted.

Naruto thought for some seconds ''Hmm...what about a swimming pool'' Naruto replied, ''We can swim and do all fun activities and it also would help us to relax in summers'' he said with excitement .

''Hmm….That can be a great idea…. Alright a pool then… so you could do all fun activities under the water'' she said with a little teasing tone.

''Ah...you know what I mean by fun activities. I mean we could swim and play some volleyball or some water polo or some other games which you might be interested in'' he said and Kushina laughed.

''I know what you mean. Every game you have suggested includes a ball so I was wondering…. '' She replied giggling and trailed off.

"What" she heard Naruto say.

A teasing smirk formed on her face, "Well….I was wondering whose balls would we use….you know….yours or mine though…. mine are football size…" she said in a low and almost seductive voice on the phone.

Naruto didn't understand for a second then his body went red, ''Geez mom, you are such a …total tease and what about you. Wouldn't you flaunting around in your skimpy bikinis trying to make all the insinuations towards me, huh'' Naruto tried to tease back.

Again a smirk formed on her face, ''Well, Indeed, I will be in a bikini all the time and all over the pool. You don't know I love swimming and you know If you want...'' she said and paused for a second and whispered in the phone, ''I could walk around without a bikini in front of you and ….if you don't mind….I can join you in your fun activities under the water'' Kushina said with a little red face but she was hardly controlling herself from laughing. Naruto's face burned red, ''W...w...what I- um I...I th...think I need to go for my …..Um…class'' Naruto managed to say and immediately ended the call.

Kushina laughed hard for a minute in her office chair. She knew she did a little over than regular teasing. But she was having so much fun and it's not like she was doing anything inappropriate with him. She then calmed down slowly. It was afternoon so she decided to go home and plan for building a …swimming pool, she giggled again.

She stood up and walked out waving to the people who greeted her.

Soon she reached to her car and drove out of the office building. After driving for five minutes she looked at the rear view mirror and just as she had thought, a black car was behind her car.

She sighed and was annoyed. She pulled her car to the side of the road and looked at the black car and the black car also stopped around five meters away from her.

She contemplated her options, either she could go to that car and see what the problem was or call the cops. She sighed for umpteenth time. She had already decided. She wasn't your daily housewife. She was strong and a martial arts expert.

She opened the door and stepped out of her car. She looked around and noticed the area was crowded. She looked at the car and started to move towards the black car.

She tapped her finger on the window glass of driver's side but got no response. She sighed, irritate, she didn't wanted to cause a scene but it seems that the person inside the car was wanted a show. She tried two more times and tapped her knuckles on the window but still got no response and this time she lost it, anger surged through her body.

She stood straight back and walked in front of the car. She put a finger on the front hood of the car and she closed her eyes for a moment then opened. She lifted her hand and rolled her business suit's sleeve up to the elbow of her right hand and flexed her fingers and nodded. She lifted her right hand in upward direction. She moved her right leg backward and left leg forward and then brought her right hand's open palm on the front car hood bending it inwardly in the middle. It was like a hammer and had so much force behind it that her whole hand dug one inch in the hood. The engine stopped running and a green liquid started to leak from the front of the car. She stood straight and a man in his forties came out immediately cursing her, "You bitch who the fuck do you think you are and-" he stopped when she immediately slapped him leaving a red print of her hand on his cheek, draining him of his determination to teach a lesson to the woman as he had thought inside the car. He took her too lightly.

Kushina leaned towards him, ''Who are you and why were you tailing me. Answer me now'' she asked with fury in her eyes and a devil look on her beautiful face.

The man pissed his pants and stuttered, ''I d...don't K...Know. We talked on the phone. All our deals were on the phone. I don't know who the man is'' he said stuttering and trembling. Tears were flowing from his eyes and the smell of his piss started to spread. Kushina backed away in disgust, shrinking her nose.

She called the police and told them everything. They said they could visit her house in case they found anything or they could call her. She gave them her number and address.

She walked towards her car and then she noticed the crowd that had gathered around two cars.

She looked around and noticed the women have the admiration in her eyes and was awed, not only women but men too.

She opened the door of her car and entered inside, fired up the engine and drove. A shy smile formed on her lips when the shouts came from the crowed as words, cool, awesome. She drove to her home with pink face, not used to the public admiration.

After fifteen minutes she was in front of the school's gate but after checking the watch she sighed, it was still three hours to end the school for the day. So she decided to let Naruto travel by bus for today. And again drove to home.

Twenty minutes later she pulled in the garage and came out and entered in the house.

She threw the keys on the table in the living room and removed her business suite and unbuttoned her white shirt to four buttons making her large bust to bubble out of its confines. She removed her hair tie and let her shining blood red hair spread on her shoulders and back to her butt.

She made coffee and sipped it while checking the clock again and again. It was first time when she was alone at home after reuniting with her son.

She relaxed on the sofa after finishing her cup.

Her mind travelled back to the time when she made a one inch deep palm in the car. She was angry which was unusual. She stayed calm and cool most of the times. Hell she didn't loss her cool like that when Hiashi tried to force himself on her in her cabin not even when Minato brought that slut in her house and told her to leave.

She shook her head to clear it. She was worried about Naruto's safety, that's why it all happened.

She looked at her palm and sighed. She hadn't done any martial arts practice since her reunion. She nodded to herself and decided that she will start practice again and also start Naruto's training so that he could protect himself when she isn't around.

She closed her eyes and let her mind relax and let her senses flare. Through meditation she had reached on a level where she could sense and hear faraway things. She closed her eyes and went deep in her mind sensing everything around her. Hearing sounds meters away from her, the talking and laughing in her neighborhood families. She heard crying as well as someone's moaning and groaning.

She sensed the peoples in the houses, in the streets, wanderers. She heard the ticking of clock. Hmm...that was weird, her eyes snapped open and she stood up in panic and her eyes wondered around the house examining everything suspiciously.

She did not have a ticking clock. The second-hand of the clock in her house was a continuous rotation, hence no ticking. Either it was neighbor's clock or...

Her mind raced. She concentrated on the sound and realized it but it was too late. She ran towards the door as fast as she could and just as she opened the door and just as she took one step out ... ***BOOM***

Kushina went flying like a leave in the wind when the shock wave hit her and her body crashed into the inside of the concrete wall very hard with some bone snapping sound, which also used as a boundary around her house, and immediately fell down unconscious and then all the rubble fell down on her.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. The life of Naruto and Kushina is going to be a hectic and wild one. Anyway I hope you will like it.**

 **I am thinking to write a new zombie fic which will be named as "Zombies Vs Ninjas and Magic". I haven't started to write it yet but I will soon. This will be a crossover but the pairing will not be a crossover. The pairs would be made from the same anime. It will be a modern fic where characters somehow come to remember their previous lives like Naruto will remember his life of being a shinobi and will use them against Zombies. Hope you will like it. If you have any suggestion then you can tell me.**

 **Again I want to make you guys assure that I will not abandon my fic and try to complete them to the end. The life for me is not going smoothly so I am struggling to adjust.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all the guys who reviewed, favorite and followed.**

 **I did a little change in the fic. In first chapter I used Tokyo but now I will use Naruto elements. So I made Japan a whole country and the elemental nations, its cities. The cities will have their own government system which will be authorized by Japan but the president of Japan will not interfere after the authorization until necessary. The work system of these cities will be same as in the original series. I hope this little change will not affect you guys.**

 **All your questions will be answered in future chapters as the story progresses.**

 **Hope you will like it.**

Kushina opened her eyes, woozily, and found that it was dark around her. Gathering her senses she noticed she was under the rubbles, woods and some bricks and other materials. She tried to move her body. After checking, she realized that her right shoulder had dislocated and her right elbow might have a fracture and her right leg had a sharp pain in her ankle and in her thigh was a large gash which was the source of blood loss from her body.

She groaned in pain. Using her left hand she lifted the wood splinters and brick carefully and sat up with obvious difficulty. She shook her head to clear it and looked around. A red liquid trailed down on her forehead to her cheek and a sharp pain shot through her head.

''Damn'' she hissed and grabbed her head in her left hand. After some minutes when she got a hold of the pain in her head she tried to stand up. She moved towards the porch and sat down. Her neighbors came running to her and tried to console her in their own ways.

Five minutes later police and firefighter arrived with a medical team.

They immediately checked her and after five minutes the medical team had her shoulder fixed, her head bandaged and her ankle was also wrapped in bandages and the gash on her thigh was also treated. She was told that her elbow and ankle have fractures and they were swelling. Medical team asked her to go in the ambulance but she refused so they advised her to see a doctor as soon as possible and get a better treatment of her ankle and elbow otherwise it could get worse.

She looked at her now destroyed house with blank eyes. The front half, her garage, living room, kitchen was all gone, collapsed. What remained was the half back part of the house. The stairs separated the two parts of house, the front which included living room, guest room, kitchen, it was all destroyed. The back part consisted of the rooms and bath rooms they used.

She sighed, at least their bedroom and bathroom was safe and about other part…. well it was insured. Everything was insured, even her car, leaving small things like couches, sofas, television, refrigerator, living room ac and many other things.

Two officers came to her after examining the collapsed house from several angles. They were same person whom she had called earlier to. She nodded to them.

''Well, did you find anything out officer after observing for half an hour'' she asked still looking at the rubble.

''Miss Uzumaki'' he started, ''The bomb was in your car'' he said and glanced briefly at his partner.

''I know that already'' She stated in a calm voice which made both the officers nervous a little. They wondered why she was so calm after all that happened.

''It was a minor bomb, but enough to destroy ten to twenty meter area surrounding it. Shockwaves originated after the bomb explosion also helped in the house destruction'' the officer explained. After arriving at the site and finding out that it was a bomb blast they had called a bomb squad which helped in analyzing the bomb effect.

Kushina didn't say anything she just heard him calmly.

He dared to ask; ''Ma'm, may I ask why you are so calm when your house is destroyed'' he asked and gulped. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming aura radiating from her calm visage.

Kushina looked at the officer with cold violet eyes, ''Officer, what's your name'' she asked in a passive tone.

''S-Shisui...Shisui Uchiha, ma'm, from SCID'' he answered stammering. He felt pathetic, stuttering nervously in front of a civilian, he was an Officer from 'Special Criminal Investigation Department' God damn it. He thought inwardly.

''Shisui'' Kushina started, ''I don't care much about the house though it has some emotional value for me. I will rebuilt it and I am not angry that much for that'' she said and he nodded, ''But I am burning from inside in the fire of anger and you know why…'' she asked and Shisui shook his head, '' I don't care what they do to me but those bastards tried to kill my son with me and now they have declared a war against me. Those assholes better start to count their days because when I will find them, not even god would be able to save them'' she said gritting her teeth with a little red face.

Now she was getting angry but she took deep breaths and calmed down, "I don't care what happens to me but if someone wants to mess with my son then I will show them hell on this earth" she said calmly through clenched teeth.

Shisui had wide eyes. He could understand that she must be angry but she was thinking to kill them and he couldn't let her do that. It was cop's work, his work. He couldn't let her commit murder.

He dared to put a hand on her shoulder, ''Miss Uzmaki, I can understand how you are feeling but I can't let you commit murder otherwise I will have to arrest you'' he said this time without wavering.

Kushina sighed. She removed his hand from her shoulder and grabbed his collar in her left hand and brought his face closer making him blush, ''Officer Shisui Uchiha, You are calling me Miss Uzumaki from the start. I told you my name, Kushina Uzumaki'' she said and with the tip of her index finger of her right hand tapped the side of his forehead and continued, ''Kushina Uzumaki...from Uzumaki clan from the whirlpool village'' she said with narrowed eyes. Her violet eyes shining coldly sending shivers in his body. She tapped her head two more times, ''Now force your head and think. Does the name Uzumaki rings any bell in your little head'' she said with a cold smile which was enough for him to stumble backward several steps when she released his collar.

She sighed and turned her back towards them, ''Alright officer, I won't do anything drastic but I would like to help you and you to help me in finding the culprit. Then you can have your prize'' she said with a smile and Shisui smiled knowing that she wouldn't commit murder now.

He nodded and thanked her and after finishing his work there walked away.

Kushina scoffed, ''I need information from you officer. So until the culprit is exposed I will have to associate with you but don't worry the prize will be all mine'' she said to herself and smiled.

She looked at her phone. She had messaged Naruto to come home straight and told him that it's an emergency. She guessed that five more minutes will it take for Naruto to come home…a destroyed home.

It was five in the evening and Naruto, when turned in the street he wondered why the street was crowded. Why the people wearing yellow dresses and gears were walking here and there.

He walked faster than his casual speed and when he reached near his house his eyes widened in shock and fear. He ran towards his house making his way through the crowd which was not so dense. As he came out of the crowd, what he saw made his whole body numb in fear and he fell down to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

He tried to calm down. He stood on shaky legs and walked towards the debris on wobbly legs.

Again he fell down to his knees and started to cry. He lost everything, he thought and before he could drown in sorrow he felt someone wrapping their hands around his shoulders from behind. In no way Naruto could mistake that warmth and smell. He immediately turned around and met with the warm violet eyes, filled with so much warmth and affection for him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and cried in her breasts.

''There there'' she cooed and rocked his body left right.

''I-I th-thought you d-die-'' he tried to say but couldn't.

''Ssshhhh...I am here, don't worry about anything. I am not going anywhere. Did you forget what I said, no one can separate us now'' Kushina said in a soothing and soft voice.

Naruto nodded which she could feel in her breasts.

They stayed like that for minutes. The crowd had dispersed and the cops and fireman had also returned.

After fifteen minutes he calmed down completely, kushina continued to caress his back and his head for the whole time and then they broke the embrace.

Naruto looked at his mother with now something else akin to rage in his eyes, ''Mom, who the hell did this. I will fucking kil-'' he was interrupted by Kushina putting a finger to his lips. She put a hand behind his head and pulled his face in her breasts again, ''You are still not calmed down. You need to calm down first and I will let your swearing slid this time'' Kushina said clutching his head tightly to her breasts.

Naruto sighed and relaxed in the large soft cushions. The warmth of his mother just melted his worries and tension. The rage which was bubbling in him just washed away from her motherly warmth. He closed his eyes.

Five minutes later they again broke the hug and Kushina looked at him, ''Are you okay now'' she asked and he nodded. She kissed his forehead and wrapping her arm around his shoulder ushered him to the side and sat down.

Naruto again looked at his mother and now noticed her injuries. His eyes widened. He immediately became frantic, ''Mom you are hurt, oh god, I am sorry mom, I didn't notice. Your head is wrapped in bandages, are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere else'' he rambled and started to check other places. Kushina grabbed her shoulders and assured him that she was alright, ''I am alright Naruto though my ankle and elbow is hurting like hell. Later we will have to go to see a doctor'' She said and Naruto calmed down a little but his uneasiness didn't disappear. He looked at his mother again, ''Mom do you know who did this'' he asked and closed his eyes to keep his anger in check. He had lifted her legs in his lap. It was dark only a light bulb on the outside wall of the bedroom illuminating the area.

''Not yet but don't worry I will find him/her sooner or later'' she said and Naruto looked at the debris.

''Don't worry we will rebuilt it. I am glad 'our room' is intact'' she said in a teasing tone emphasizing the word 'our room' but she frowned when Naruto didn't give any response.

''Naruto what are you thinking'' she asked putting a hand on his head.

Naruto looked at her, ''When I came out from the school I saw a man standing there in all black. When I walked to the bus shelter I felt like he was stalking me'' he told her and Kushina turned serious, ''I think I will need to talk to your principle'' she said and looked at the debris, ''I have decided to start your training again'' she said and looked at him and he nodded.

Then their stomach growled. They looked at each other then giggled, ''Where would we eat now'' he asked and Kushina thought for a second, ''Well first we will have to see what appliances are still working in the kitchen. Hopefully the inside of the refrigerator will be alright'' she said and Naruto nodded and started to move but Kushina stopped him, ''You will have to do this all by yourself because I can't move with a broken leg and its already hurting'' she explained and Naruto nodded with a smile, ''It's okay mum. I have got it'' he said and got to work while Kushina admired him with a loving smile. Her heart melted when he called her mum. She remembered, he used to call her mum when he was worried about her before she left.

One hour later Naruto and Kushina had enough appliances to cook. So they cooked in the open, under the open sky.

Naruto had lost his shirt while searching for usable appliances. He was naked from above waist sporting his lean and now muscular build. Kushina noticed first time that he was not a kid physically though he was still short than Kushina but she knew in coming years he would be taller than her, more than six foot.

She felt her cheeks getting warm and she put her palms on her cheeks to hide it.

She glanced at Naruto who was eating peacefully. She blushed when her eyes traced the contours of his body. She shook her head to clear her head of indecent thoughts about her son. She had closed her own shirts button when she regained consciousness.

Fifteen minutes later they had finished their dinner.

''Mom, I am sweating so I am going to take a shower'' he said and Kushina nodded, ''Okay, help me get to the room so I can rest and you can go take your bath afterwards'' she suggested. She was getting sleepy from the pain killers.

Naruto went to her side and helped her stand up. He draped an arm over his shoulder and other around her waist. Kushina immediately felt tingling sensation where Naruto had put his hand on her slim waist and she shivered.

''Mom, are you alright'' he asked and she nodded and pressed her breast to his side making him more aware. But he let her have her fun.

''Mom, you know you should take a bath too. You are stinking from the sweat. Didn't you have a shower when you returned'' he suggested and queried. Kushina shook her head in a no.

''I will take one later. I just want to sleep now. You just take me to the bed'' she said, her eyes were opening and closing.

''Mom I also sleep in that bed'' he protested.

Kushina closed her eyes and her breath became steady and her whole body was now leaning on Naruto.

Naruto sighed. He lifted her bridal style and took her to the bed and laid her on it and stood by the bed.

Naruto thought to remove her shirt and just from the thought his body started to heat up and his face turned red. The temptation was high. He knew she wouldn't wake up since the effect of pain killers wouldn't let her. He sat down near her and with both hands grasped the front button of her shirt and opened it revealing her creamy pink smooth skin with the start point of her cleavage. He gulped and started to sweat. What the hell he was doing, taking advantage of her mother like that while she was sleeping, his rational mind said but his other part just rebelled that he was just helping his mother out of her cloths. Both parts clashed in his head for minutes on the topic of, to open her shirt or not, he shook his head and rushed to shower.

Half hour later he too was out cold on the bed with his mother.

In a dark room, two figures were sitting across from each other and one large table lay between them and third figure was standing beside one with blond hair and his wife Mebuki Namikaze was the one standing.

Minato glared at the black haired man Hiashi and in return Hiashi was glaring at him.

Mebuki after having enough of the staring contest spoke, ''Minato darling, will you please tell us why you have called this meeting'' Mebuki asked and Minato sighed and started, ''Do you know Hiashi, what have you done. Do you even realize what have you unleashed'' Minato said in a tired tone. He hadn't slept for two days. First he was busy in managing his company and new contract with Hiashi. And second he had received a court summoning letter informing him about Naruto's custody case and the date were two days away only.

''Why are you getting so restless Minato, I have everything in control, don't worry'' Hiashi said in a nonchalant tone.

Minato shook his head in desperation, ''The woman whose home you destroyed, you don't know anything about her'' Minato said hoping he would at least hear him but he was an egotistical bastard.

''Oh really, I have dated her two months. I know enough about her'' he boasted with a grin and Minato was a little surprised hearing that Kushina dated someone but then shook his head left and right. He pointed a finger towards Hiashi, ''That woman, Kushina Uzumaki was my wife for five years and before marriage I dated her for four years so don't ever say to me that you know her better than me. You don't know shit about her'' Minato said while remembering his past and his body shuddered when he remembered a particular memory.

Hiashi was astonished hearing that his new partner is the Ex husband of the woman he wanted to screw so badly. Then he chuckled making Minato and Mebuki confuse, ''What'' he asked.

Hiashi looked at Minato with a grin, ''So you are the one who betrayed her and made her hate men'' he said with mirth in his voice.

Minato closed his eyes and sighed. He knew whatever he did, he did in a wrong way but it was too late. He was afraid how would he face her if she ever came in front of him and now what Hiashi had done sowed the seed of chances of an encounter with his Ex wife. He looked at the leader of Hyuuga clan in front of him, ''Everything aside, what do you intend to do now because she will find you before the cops could ever find first clue'' Minato said making Hiashi tense. Hiashi looked at Minato carefully, examining him and he could see the fear on his face.

''Minato why are you so afraid of your Ex wife'' Hiashi asked dreading the answer.

Minato wiped his brows off the sweat with his handkerchief and drank some water from the glass in front of him.

He folded his arms above his chest and looked at his wife Mebuki. She put a hand on his shoulder. Minato looked at Hiashi, ''You know, when I married to Kushina I had forgotten, when I betrayed Kushina I had forgotten and till this morning I didn't remember but when I came to know what happened to her home and she could have died, I remembered, I remembered the horrible incident that happened all those years ago when I was still in college'' Minato told them and Hiashi felt annoyed by his beating around the bush, ''What happened Minato, tell me everything'' Hiashi asked in agitation but a little fear and eagerness was also there.

Minato sighed, '' Okay, let me start from the start'' he said and closed his eyes and started to speak.

-Flashback-

Sixteen years old Minato had just completed his second year and was moved to third year of high school. He topped the class with highest marks.

It was first day of his third year and the morning was just like any other. He was sitting on his chair chatting with his classmates.

The teacher entered in the class and announced the start of the day, ''Alright class, before starting, there is a transfer student who has just transferred here from-'' he stopped, ''Ah, I forgot'' he then called the transferred student and asked to introduce herself.

The boys immediately started to whisper among them and were ready to be friend of the new transfer girl.

''Hi, I am Kushina Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all'' she said and the class cheered.

Minato looked at the new transfer girl. She was beautiful with long blood red hairs. He thought he wouldn't hesitate to call her the most beautiful girl in the whole school. He looked at Mikoto who has the seat behind the transfer girl.

Mikoto was the only one who came close to give Kushina a challenge in beauty. He shook his head and concentrated on what teacher was saying.

As time passed by he watched Kushina and he could tell there was something about her. She was totally quite when she entered the school but gradually she started to open up with others.

He saw that she was good friend with Mikoto and they spend all their time together.

As time went on Minato also became friend with Kushina because he was friend with Mikoto, who he doubted had feeling for him though he considered her a good friend. So she became the medium of Kushina and Minato's friendship. He was a top class and smart student. He was best in every subject but he admitted without any reluctance that Kushina was a prodigy in programming. Creating new programs, be it a simple or complex, was like a child's play for her. He often asked for her help and she did. He was stunned when school administration requested her to help with their communication network in school and creating new software to make several tasks easy for students and even for teachers.

Soon she was handling the whole school's database and network as others working under her.

But not everyone was happy with this. In six months she was at the point where no student ever got and so, they planned to bring her down.

Next day she was called in principle office and was suspended for one month as punishment for tempering with student's personal data.

When she was asked that she accepts the accusations or not, she just said that she was framed. That's all she said.

After one month, it all changed. Almost no one talked to her except her friends like Mikoto, Minato, Tsume and some others. So, these three became her precious friends.

After one year Minato again topped the school and then went to a university and coincidently, Kushina and Mikoto ended in the same university.

They couldn't contain their happiness and threw a party in which they called some of their University friends.

The party was held in a hotel which was owned by Mikoto's father.

Minato was not a heavy drunker, neither Kushina nor Mikoto but that day Kushina couldn't stop herself and got drunk though she didn't lose her senses.

After midnight, seeing the state of Kushina, some predatory boys who were lusting after her from the first day of her in the university, decided it was time to attack the prey. They persuaded Kushina to go in a room and rest since she had drunk more than enough.

Kushina agreed and walked in a room with four boys who had predatory smirk on their faces.

After entering the room one of the boys gave Kushina a glass of water and unknown to Kushina mixed a pill in it.

Kushina drank the water and moments later she fell unconscious and the boys immediately got to work.

It didn't take them more than one minute to rip her cloths leaving her in only her panties and bra. They also removed their pants and shirts and took their positions around her. Then they removed her bra and their eyes shined in lust.

But before they could do more the door of the room burst open and Minato barged in the room with a baseball bat.

All the boys froze and immediately covered Kushina's body to hide their act. But it was for naught since they all were in their boxers.

Minato gritted his teeth, ''You bastards'' he said and flung the bat at nearest boy's head that instinctively raised his hands to cover his head and took the whole impact on his forearms. The impact broke his forearms and immediately other three threw a sheet on Minato and grabbing the boy who just got hit ran out of the room.

Minato snarled but they were already gone. He walked to Kushina and slightly lifted the sheet to check and seeing the naked skin of her shoulder he could tell the rest. He called Mikoto and after discussing all the things that happened they shifted Kushina in another safe room.

Minato wanted to complaint in the police but Mikoto and her father who she had called, requested Minato to not do that because it will destroy their hotel's reputation and requested him to persuade Kushina to do the same. They told him to finish this matter there. And they did.

When Kushina came to know that she was almost raped last night she lost it and immediately started to move. She wanted to show those assholes the wrath of an Uzumaki. She wanted to show those bastards what happens when they mess with an Uzumaki.

After several efforts when Minato and Mikoto couldn't persuade her Minato did what he wanted to do for so long but couldn't gather the courage. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and passionately pouring all his feelings he had for the redhead.

Kushina had wide eyes and had frozen when Minato assaulted her mouth with his tongue.

After a minute he broke the kiss and hugged her tight, ''Kushina, I love you'' he said and waited for whatever came from Kushina.

One minute passed and Kushina still hadn't responded and Minato had started to get worried but just as he was about to break the hug, her hands came up and hugged him back. Tears started to flow down from her lonely eyes. She reveled in the warm feeling of his body. It was first time after she came here that someone showed great care for her and she accepted those feelings with all her being, Minato's feelings.

It was all good for one week but one week later Minato's view of Kushina changed.

Minato was going to his apartment alone after dropping Kushina at her own apartment after a date and having fun and some long make out sessions. When he was on the main road riding his bike several cars blocked his way.

He stopped and looked at the four cars and two dozen boys with four cars, blocking the road.

Minato looked carefully and he recognized the four who had attempted to rape his girlfriend. He understood the situation but he didn't recognize any other boy. They must be from some other college since they were all dark skinned.

Minato knew there was no way he could fight with all of them even with a weapon. He could have managed two or three of them but twenty four, he was fucked royally.

Then they all surrounded him. He chuckled and the one with six feet height and a bulky huge body, grabbed the back of his head with his large hands, ''What the fuck asshole. Do you think this is some kind of circus? I am going to fuck you up badly and you are laughing'' the leader snarled.

Minato then clicked his tongue, ''Man, I don't swing that way'' just as the word came out of his mouth he felt like a truck hit him. He spit blood on the leader's face and some of it went in his mouth since he hadn't let go of him yet.

Minato chuckled again, ''How's the taste of my blood'' Minato said and after that it started. He tried to come to his senses but couldn't, he let them hit him freely since he couldn't do anything. They took their time. They broke both of his legs and arms. Stabbed on different places, wrote humiliating words on his body and the one whose arms Minato had broken, even pissed on him.

Minato had fallen unconscious a long time before but they continued to beat and mutilate his body.

After two hours when they satisfied with their work they left him stark naked on the middle on the road.

It was the Monday morning, 8 a.m., Kushina was getting for the college and to meet her boyfriend.

Suddenly her phone rang and she lifted it. Hitting the green mark on her touch screen she put the phone on her ear, ''Hello'' she said.

''Is this Kushina Uzumaki'' a rough voice said from other side?

''Yes'' she replied.

''Do you know Minato Namikaze'' the rough and heavy voice asked.

Kushina's smile dropped, ''Yes, he is my boyfriend...what happened'' she asked dreadfully.

''Please come to the Konoha general hospital as soon as possible'' he said.

Kushina didn't ask anything else; she just grabbed her purse and rushed out of her apartment.

Kushina barged in the hospital and then reception but before she could ask anything a large man came beside her, ''Kushina Uzumaki'' he voiced.

Kushina turned towards him, ''yes-'' she was cut off by the man, ''Follow me'' he said and started to move.

Kushina did. She could tell he was a police officer. She also located several others standing here and there which made her more anxious.

After some minutes they stopped in front of a door. The board at the top of the door read, 'intense care unit'.

''He is inside...Minato Namikaze'' he said.

''Wha...What...You mean Minato is inside'' she asked extremely nervous.

''Yes'' he said.

Kushina immediately barged inside and what she saw shook her to the core.

There, lying on the bed was her boyfriend, completely wrapped in bandages. Several IVs were connected to his arms. And several monitors were depicting his condition.

An oxygen gas mask was on his face. Only his nose, eyes and lips were not wrapped in bandages.

Tears immediately started to drop from her eyes and she immediately rushed to his side and just as she tried to hold his body in her arms, a nurse stopped her, ''Easy, you will disturb him. It would be better if you don't touch him'' she said and Kushina nodded teary eyed.

She sat down on a stool near the bed and cried silently for half an hour.

After that she stood, wiped her eyes and slowly touched her lips to his, ''Don't worry Minato. Whoever did this is going to the hell'' she whispered in his ear and immediately came out of the door.

She looked left then right and spotted the inspector and walked to him with hurried steps.

''Officer, who did that'' she asked and it seemed that the officer was not experienced so he couldn't see the destructive look in her eyes and told her everything, ''We found him at 1 am in the night. Someone ringed to the police station. When we arrived at the location, first thing we saw was that he was naked and then there were words written all over his body...Humiliating words. Then on further examination of the body we found that he had brutally beaten. He was bleeding all over. Sever stabbing marks, gashes and his arms and legs were broken. He was at death's door. We tried to contact the people in his phone's contact list but you are the only one who picked up the call. Doctors said he is out of danger. It will take time to recover but he is good now'' he explained what happened.

Kushina nodded but he hadn't told her who did that, ''Who did this'' she asked again.

The inspector sighed and sat down in a chair, ''In these seven hours we did what we can and found out that the boys was from the Kumogakure college. Further investigation told us that four boys were from Konoha's college'' he said and Kushina confirmed the name of the four boys.

She nodded and glanced back at the door and stretched her arms upward in the air to relieve the tension in her arms and moved out.

She saw Minato's bike parked outside of the hospital. She rode it to her own college and entered inside.

She was wearing a black pant and a white T shirt and a red leather jacket over it.

She stopped, got off the bike, and with quick steps moved towards those four boy's classroom.

The classes were going on and teachers were giving lectures.

Kushina barged in the class startling everyone. She spotted the four boys and their eyes widened in realization. They immediately started to run and she let three of them but stopped the last one by grabbing his arm. She ignored teacher's yelling and threats to suspend her from college.

She dragged him out and grabbed his collar and looked at his face for a moment then slapped from her right hand and continued for five minutes until it was red and swollen and like a tomato. The boy was now crying openly in pain.

Teacher's came to stop her but she pushed them all away.

She grabbed the boy's head and hit the nearby wall shattering his nose and splattering the blood on the white wall of the college.

Mikoto, Tsume and other friends came to stop her but ''Not today. Not even god can stop me'' she growled and punched the boy in the face again splattering blood everywhere.

''Who were the boys with you yesterday night'' she asked calmly but got no response.

She grabbed his right arm and broke it like a stick making him cry out in pain.

''Someone, call the police'' she heard someone yell.

She brought his face closer again, ''If you tell me I will leave you right now'' she said and the boy looked at her with bloodied face and hopeful eyes, ''K...Kumo ..coll...ege'' he managed to say. Kushina smirked devilishly and grabbing his hair lifted him in the air and threw him in the direction where someone had yelled to call the police.

She immediately walked out of the college building and rode the bike to Kumogakure College which was on the border of Kumogakure and Konoha but was in the city Kumogakure.

She stopped in front of the gate of the college and got off the bike. She stood in front of the college gate. She knew they wouldn't open the gate for her so she did what she saw fit.

She cocked her arm back and made a fist. She closed her eyes and after five seconds suddenly her whole body stiffened and opening her eyes she threw her fist at the gate.

The hinges broke and seconds later the gate fell inwardly.

She entered inside and took a look around her. A group of boys was standing in front of her, approximately fifty feet away and they were all behind a white haired man.

The other students were all peeking from the class windows and corridors windows, even the teachers.

Without saying anything she started to walk towards the man but she had just moved two steps, the man spoke up, ''Miss Kushina, I know what these guys did is unforgivable but they have gotten their punishment. They are all suspended from the college. You don't need to do anything anymore. I hope you understand'' the man said taking a glance behind him over the students.

Kushina looked past the man and saw other three of her college mate.

They froze when they noticed the blood stains on her face and cloths, ''H...hey D…Darui…p...ple-e'', ''Shut the fuck up'' Darui hollered to the group behind him.

Kushina looked at the Darui, ''Punishment...suspended'' she chuckled making Darui confused, ''You say they got their punishment as suspension but you know I am also going to be suspended, so what's the difference. I think they deserve more punishment than me'' she said and started to move towards the group.

Darui narrowed his eyes, ''Miss Kushina, you know this is not your city. This is Kumo and you are an intruder and you know very well what happens to intruders who tries to sneak in other cities like terrorists'' he said which made Kushina smirk, then she started to laugh insanely.

When she stopped laughing she looked at Darui like he was a fool, "Well I know what happens to intruders but you know what, I am not sneaking in your city. I am barging in your city" she said and her eyes narrowed. And then she disappeared and split second later appeared to the right side of Darui, her right palm was on his face, His eyes wide in shock from her speed. She pushed his head down onto the ground with so much force that it got buried in the ground.

Everyone froze and started to step back in fear but the hulky leader didn't back away and it just increased her lust for blood more. She rushed towards the group and stopped in front of the leader.

Staring directly in the eyes of the towering man in front of her, a sinister smile appeared on her face.

Kushina's body was around three times smaller than the man. He grabbed her neck and started to squeeze.

The next moment he found his arm bend upward from the elbow. The man cried out in pain and agony when his arm broke and stumbled backward cradling his arm in his left hand.

But before she could hit him another time other boys surrounded her. Her eyes widened in glee and her smirk widened. She hadn't felt this excitement for a long time now. Her eyes running around in her eyes sockets observing the students around her and they fixed on the one in front of her.

''Aaaarrrrggghhhh...'' she roared like a beast sending waves of shivers of fears in every one of the spectators.

As the roar stopped, the carnage of blood started with the boys in front of her.

No one actually saw what happened. One boy cried as a large gash appeared on his back and immediately moments later someone else spat blood in liters and not even one second later another one lose his arm splattering blood everywhere.

They could only see her for less than a second when she were either breaking someone's arm or cutting someone's arm.

One boy tried to run away but five steps later he lost his leg then unable to run.

Five minutes later ten boys were handicapped with five more boys with broken arms and legs.

Kushina looked around at her handiwork and gave a roaring exhale and looked at the remaining trashes.

She could hear the vomiting sounds of some people who couldn't bear the cries and stench of blood and the scenes of bloody carnage. She looked at other remaining boys and a grin appeared on her blood soaked face.

Remaining eight boys started to back away and then they started to run.

Kushina ran behind them and soon another boys neck was in her grip and then *snap* she broke it.

Then keeping her hold onto his neck she threw his lifeless body on the three boys running in front of her and the body hit their legs making them unbalance and stumble.

Then another boy vomited gallon of blood and another boy lost his arms and legs and another lost his life.

The four remaining boys started to run towards the main gate in hopes to run outside.

She ran behind them and then the security guard blocked her path but she jumped and launched his knees in his face breaking it and continued her hunt.

All four boys ran outside on the highway.

She looked around and lifted a stone and threw it hitting the head of another boy giving him concussion and making him unconscious.

Now the three remaining boys ran as fast as they could on the highway but it was matter of seconds that Kushina would be upon them. They came at a cross point where they stopped on the flyover bridge. They looked down to check the road under the bridge and saw the height of the bridge.

Kushina stood in front of them. They knew if they ran she would catch them so they started to think an alternative.

They saw a truck with a large container behind it, passing under the bridge. They all nodded to each other and jumped but they didn't think ahead and just as they landed on the container one boy's body sprang up off the container and onto the road.

Second boy couldn't make balance with the speed of the truck and lost balance and went hurdling on across the container and on the road.

Third boy stood with a triumphant smirk on his face. He turned and looked at Kushina and showed her his middle finger but he forgot to see behind him and his head stuck in a sign board and he went rolling on the container and then fell on the road.

Kushina chuckled and soon she could hear the telltale sound of the police siren.

She smiled when she felt a presence behind her and she turned to see who it was.

A man with glasses, might be her own age, with kumo uniform was standing behind her. They looked at each other for some seconds. The sirens were getting closer, then the man spoke up, ''It seems I was a little late, the boys have already met their fate'' he said and Kushina scoffed, ''Arriving sooner wouldn't have done any good to you'' she said.

The man was silent for some seconds then spoke again, ''Who knows what might have happened but remember my name for when we meet again. The name is Killer B'' he said and disappeared leaving a Kushina adorning a triumphant smirk on her blood painted face.

Exact one minute later the police cars arrived and immediately handcuffed kushina who without any resistance went with them. She knew what she had done and she would have to pay for it either in the prison or her millions of Uzumaki inheritance but she didn't care, she would do it again if someone else tries to lay hands on her loved ones.

Minato opened his eyes after two days in hospital bed. He looked around and remembered what happened with him that night.

Then nurses came with a male doctor. Who nodded to Minato and Minato blinked in response, ''Mr. Minato You are fortunate that you are alive. Your condition when you were brought was worst and no one in the world could have saved you. Then we tried to contact the legendary doctor Tsunade Senju and it was your luck that the famous doctor Tsunade Senju was in this town on a visit. So with her help we were able to bring you back from the dead'' he said and giving instructions to nurses went out to other patients.

He looked at one of the nurses, ''Hey, did a red haired woman come to visit me and any other person'' he asked.

The nurse looked at him, ''Two day ago in the morning a red haired girl came and -OH SHIT- it's that girl'' she said and put a hand on her mouth.

Minato raised an eyebrow, ''What happened. Why did suddenly your face changed'' he asked and for next half hour she told him the news which was on TV for whole two days and still was going on.

The room didn't have any TV so he couldn't hear it.

She gave him an envelope in which the punishment for Kushina's crime was mentioned. She was imprisoned for one month but all her money was taken from her as a punishment as condolence to the parties who lost their heirs. They left only a little in her bank account.

Minato sighed sadly. She did that all for him. His eyes tear up.

One month later she was released but she was on probation for one year and a little mistake from her could make her spent her whole life spent in prison.

Kushina went to the hospital straight away. She opened the door leading to Minato's room and her eyes misted up when she saw him sitting there reading a book.

''Minato...'' She gasped and rushed to him. Minato looked at her and his eyes widened when a red head hugged him and realizing who the person was he too hugged her. They cried like babies. After calming down Kushina looked at his face, examining it closely while tears continued to escape from her eyes.

Minato couldn't see her like that and kissed her passionately which Kushina returned with equal passion. They poured their love for each other in that heated and intense kiss. Minato pulled her in his lap caressing her back all over. His right hand moved downward to her ass and he cupped her left ass cheek and squeezed burying his fingers in the soft and luscious flesh making Kushina moan in his mouth.

They forget there was someone else too in the room. They came to earth when the occupants cleared their throats. They immediately jerked away from each other with red faces, like their mom had just caught them, stealing cookies from the jar.

''My god...It seems we will have to leave'' a red faced Tsume said with a smile.

''Hmm...Should we leave you two alone? Ah I understood it's been a long time since you consummated each other. Right'' a smiling Mikoto teased them.

''Wh...What are you talking about'' a red faced Minato and Kushina yelled at the same time.

The occupant started to leave, ''Oh well Have fun you two and don't forget its hospital not your apartment'' Mikoto teasingly warned and left giggling but everyone missed the sad look on her face.

And just as they went out Minato and Kushina looked at each other and without wasting any more time pounced at each other. They didn't care if it was Hospital but tried to be as less noisy as possible. When Minato finished second time they fell on the bad like dead weights sweating profusely.

After five minutes Minato looked at Kushina, ''Kushina, don't do something like that again'' Minato asked and Kushina narrowed her eyes, ''What do you mean'' she asked hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was.

Minato sighed and turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, ''What you did with those boys'' he said in a tone which seemed a little disappointed. Kushina sighed and laid her nude body on his chest and put her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her.

''I can't promise you that I wouldn't do it again but I will try to control myself'' she said and Minato frowned. He knew her, ''And why can't you promise me'' he asked a little sternly and this time Kushina sat up and looked in his eyes, ''I will never tolerate anyone who tries to harm my loved ones. I will pay them back hundred times over'' Kushina said with so much conviction and a voice of power that for a minute Minato felt fear of the woman who he had just made love. For that moment he felt like he didn't know that woman at all. It was completely different of a persona she had shown to him in all the years that had passed. He gulped but then the tension was broken when Kushina spoke up, ''Come on we have seen each other after so long that I don't want to waste our time talking'' she said and again started to stroke his flaccid dick which sprang up after third stroke. Kushina lined her pussy on his pole and fell down on it burying all the length in once taking it as deep as it could go in her inner depths. And again the sounds of flesh hitting flesh started to come out of the room.

Some days later Minato was released from the hospital and Kushina then moved in with him. Kushina couldn't go to the same college since she was suspended permanently from it.

After college Minato started to work in Konoha industries and worked some months. Then Kushina got pregnant when she was nineteen years old and then they got married.

-Flashback End-

''And I forgot in her shower of love that she could be a monster if needed'' Minato said in a tired tone. It was hard for him to relieve his past memories but to make Hiashi realize, it was needed.

And it seemed like Hiashi understood what he has done because he had a horrified look on his face.

"You have just seen an outer fake cover that she had made after I talked to her. You haven't seen the real Kushina yet but now I think you will get to see her soon" Minato finished leaning back.

 **A/N: well that's it for now.**

 **Reviews, suggestion and constructive criticism are welcome.**

 **I am not feeling well for quite a while. So I am unable to write much but I have some half written fics that I will try to finish and update and also some new fics.**

 **And a big HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL AND YOUR FAMILIES, May this New Year will bring you lots of happiness, prosperity and good health.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and any of its elements.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorite and follows.**

 **To answer some issues, I made the setup like original Naruto world because I am not familiar with Japan's geography. I did it to make it easier. And the powers Kushina has, these kinds of powers are not some fantasy. They are real world things. A person can have these kinds of powers with hard work and right guidance but it takes years of practice and hard work to reach that level.**

 **And now the issue about yen – dollar, I am an Indian and guess there isn't much difference in Japan and India's currency values. In India 300-400 rupees is the lowest wage a physical laborer gets for a day of physical work.**

 **Anyway I will not use any currency from now on so you can put anything you want behind the amount.**

 **And Naruto is in school not college, sorry for that mistake. I will correct it.  
**

 **One last thing I would like to add is, peoples having powers like Kushina would appear and eventually Naruto will also have powers like his mother. So if anyone has any problem with it then I am sorry about it.**

''M...Minato what should I do'' Hiashi asked but before Minato could say anything a unique giggling could be heard from behind Hiashi.

They all turned toward the owner of the weird laugh and Minato spoke up, ''You are...Orochimaru'' he said with wide eyes and everyone knew who the person was.

Hiashi turned to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru… what are you doing here" he asked in surprise.

Without wasting time Orochimaru spoke, ''Mr. Hiashi, don't do anything and leave everything to me but I will save you if you provide me what I want'' he said with a smirk and everybody knew what Hiashi's answer was.

Hiashi stood up and narrowed eyes, "What did you say…leave everything to you….You asshole…planting the bomb in Kushina's car was your idea and see where we are now. It all is your fault" Hiashi exclaimed in anger.

Orochimaru just sighed, "Well, If you don't want my help, it's your choice but now that you know what a monster she is….You will have to take my help and you will have to pay for it" Orochimaru declared with a smirk.

HIashi gritted his teeth in anger. Now he understood that Orochimaru manipulated him to take something from him and now he didn't have choice. What it could be, he thought except money for his experiments.

Hiashi sat back down in his chair and sighed; "Okay but my security from Kushina is your responsibility" Hiashi said and Orochimaru just smiled his wide smile.

At the Police station-

The local police Officer was searching something on his computer and Shisui was talking to someone on his mobile, ''I don't care what you do I want complete information about this Kushina Uzumaki and Uzumaki clan, in the email'' he yelled to the person on other side and ended the call. He was trying to convince his coworker at JSCF to find everything in the database which is related to Kushina Uzumaki.

He sighed. The news about the blast was all over the news channels and some of them were relating it to her college incident. He will have to find out the culprit before Kushina.

''Sir, they send the file'' the officer said and Shisui immediately was in front of the screen, ''Open it'' he ordered earnestly.

He opened the file and they started to read...

Uzumaki clan was the strongest clan ever existed among all the clans. They lived on an island called whirlpool. The island is to the west and fifty miles away from Japan but it still comes under Japan's territory. But Japan never interfered with the island's affairs.

Uzumakis can be recognized by their hair color -Red and their godly skills in analysis and programming.

Uzumakis were prodigious programmers. The programs or software or jobs related to them were supernatural in themselves and were like a work of fantasy.

They could create the most complex and unbelievable softwares in just a day depending on the requirement of the job.

Their security was astounding and their softwares were out of this world. No one could ever, till now, have been able to hack their security softwares.

Japan's government eventually got afraid of them and decided to take actions but the president was a smart and peace loving person. So he decided to take a different take on it. He fixed a meeting with the Uzumaki clan leader and in that meeting after recognizing the fact that the island was in Japan's territory; the Uzumaki leader accepted it without fight. And President liked his willingness to solve matters with peace.

They made a pact, according to which they would make software only for Japan's government and in return the Japanese government will provide them anything they wanted and would be out of their matters.

As time passed by the Japanese president and the Uzumaki leader became friends. This pact and Japan's increasing softness towards Uzumaki clan made other states unhappy. The major towns or states like Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, These four states which consisted of Japan's half area were unhappy. The leaders and ministers were all have their own powers in the country so the government couldn't do anything about them.

As a gift from Japanese government, Uzumakis were given a new town smaller than others named Wave. All the Uzumaki started to live in that town to learn about the new societies and peoples and left the Island under a layer of security which was formed by four devices at four corners of Island.

When other states became aware about the pact between Govt and Uzumakis they got angry and hostile since it was affecting their business and states.

So the three major forces decided to have a meeting with the President but even after hours of shouting on each other they didn't agree with each other's suggestions and the purpose of meeting couldn't fulfilled. After that what happened, no one knows and around one month later the wave village was burning in sky high fire. Explosion after explosion could be heard from miles of distance but for several hours no one, neither police nor fire fighters reached there and whole city burned to ashes with the annihilation of Uzumaki clan. No information about any survivor was provided.

After several days Japanese federal bureau of crime and investigation had a meeting with President and they were told about the lone survivor Kushina Uzumaki. How she escaped President didn't disclose the information. But they were told to protect Uzumaki Kushina since she was the only survivor of the tragedy and only prodigy who has Uzumaki talent of supernatural programming.

JFBCI were told that Kushina Uzumaki had declined the offer to work for president personally. She had said 'I will never write programs for anyone in my life. I will bury this god gift in the depths of my mind' the same gift which is the reason for the destruction of my family'.

After that she was left alone and had been provided an apartment. All her Uzumaki fortune which was in billions was also credited to her account.

After that she was never confronted by anyone not even president but Federal bureau continued keeping tabs on her because if she didn't work for them then in future if she gives birth to a boy or girls then we could use his or her skills and those child, undoubtedly would be as talented like her.

But when the incident with her boyfriend Minato had happened, she came in the flash and everyone came to know about her, the last Uzumaki. But seeing what she did with those college students no one came closer to her. After killing the students she was imprisoned and the rumors are president was behind her release but she lost almost all her money as compensation to the victims since the victims were from noble and powerful families.

After that nothing happened which could attract attention against Kushina Uzumaki but now after the explosion in which her house is destroyed, the news is, would the tragedy like college students will again surface?

But whatever happens, we have orders to protect Kushina Uzumaki and we just failed in that and it's a stain in our record.

Whoever, in JFBCI or any other investigation agencies read this information is responsible to keep it a secret and if he or she leaks this information then it will be cause of a punishment of execution.

And with this the email ended.

The officer Shisui Uchiha slumped in the chair and chuckled in the irony, ''Man JFBCI is protecting her. Come on give me a break'' he said to himself in a defeated tone. JFBCI was the supreme independent investigation agency in Japan.

The local officer with Shisui pulled his attention towards him, ''You know, I don't think JFBCI will have a problem if we stop her from murdering someone'' he said and Shisui raised an eyebrow and sighed, ''It's not about that. The thing is, would we be able to stop her. She was a monster that time with Kumo college student and now what she could be...I don't want to think about it. Not even Kumo's martial arts club leader could stand against her. Hell he couldn't even see her moving...didn't you read it'' Shisui said in a depressed tone which made other officer also depress.

Shisui sighed. The report he had just read changed his point of view about Kushina 180 degree. He never in his dreams could think he would be able to stand against an Uzumaki clan member. They were monsters in human disguise. But he believed in himself and in his own clan's hypnotizing arts. But he didn't want to use it against anyone but he decided he will use it if he has to, to stop the woman Kushina Uzumaki.

He looked at the local officer and smiled, ''Don't worry, whatever happens, we will do our job. Success, failure, depends on future. No one knows what future holds. So we will just do our job, harder than anytime'' he said with determination which made the local officer get his courage back.

''Okay let's do this'' he said and they both got to work.

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and felt that someone was hugging her from behind and one arms draped over her torso.

She smiled when she realized that it was her son. She put her hand over Naruto's and entangled her fingers in his and pushed back to have as much contact and warmth as she could.

And just as she did her whole body rocked in pain. Her head throbbed and her right shoulder felt like someone was cutting it with ragged knife. It seemed that the effect of medicine wore off and the places where she didn't feel pain yesterday, she was feeling now.

She tried to get accustomed to it for the time being, till she got her medicine again. But for the moment she wanted to feel the warmth she was feeling on her back more.

Suddenly she felt something hard poking the back of her thighs and to check what it was she rubbed her thighs on it. Her eyes widened in realization. Her whole body became red. She slowly looked back and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that Naruto was sleeping, 'Thank god' she thought.

Then a teasing smirk formed on her face. She turned under his arm and draped her own arm over his shoulder. She again started to blush hard when she felt his hot breath on her cleavage which sent tingling sensation in her body and though she wouldn't admit it. She felt something wet between her legs which only increased the sensation Naruto's hard morning wood initiated.

Kushina sighed and tried to control herself. How long has it been for her that someone poked her thighs...eight years? It was obvious. She didn't even relieve herself with her fingers only sometimes when she was overloaded. So it was obvious that she would be aroused by what was happening but she had to control herself so she slowly freed herself from his arm and sat up she smiled when she heard Naruto's whining sound in his sleep. She looked at his sleeping form and this time couldn't help herself and lowering her body brought her lips closer to his and after what seemed like hours her lips touched his and Naruto unconsciously opened his mouth and then their lips locked. Kushina's eyes got wide from the sensation and emotions she was feeling. She felt her body go numb, like no strength was left in her body.

Her eyes were wide as Naruto started to suck on her tongue like he was sucking on …a nipple. She realized that he was dreaming of her breastfeeding to him. She almost cried after realizing it. He still dreamed of those days. She remembered when Naruto even after being five years old would sometimes ask for her milk.

Her eyes welled up and she closed them and started to return the kiss with equal passion. Though it was not a kiss for Naruto but it was for Kushina.

She exchanged saliva with him in the kiss and she could feel her panties were soaked. She had to control her urges again or else if Naruto woke up it might end on bad note.

After what seemed like hours Naruto turned his head hence breaking their lip lock which left Kushina wanting more. She sighed in frustration and shook her head to clear it. But one thing was sure which she just realized, she loved him to death as a son and now she also loved him as a man whom she wanted to have for so long time. But again the thought of her ex husband's betrayal came flooding her mind.

No, Naruto wouldn't do that. He loves her….. but what if...

She decided she would take it slow and go with the flow of things.

She nodded to herself and smiled; 'I trust you that you are a true Uzumaki who would never betray a family member let alone their love' she smiled and decided to wake Naruto up since they will need to go out to have breakfast.

''Naruto...Naruto'' she called and nudged his shoulder. After the efforts of five minutes Naruto woke up and slowly opened his eyes and saw the sight of something gorgeous.

Kushina was hovering over Naruto so her cleavage was just in front of his eyes. His eyes travelled to her eyes and he smiled, ''Good morning mom'' he greeted.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead thinking of earlier kiss which sent her body shivering. In the process of kissing her cleavage came closer to Naruto's face and he gulped when he smelled her womanly aroma and saw her pinkish white skin.

''Get ready. We need to go out to have breakfast. I am having first than you can have yours'' she said and moved to the bathroom leaving a dazed Naruto.

After fifteen minutes later Naruto heard his mother calling for him, ''Naruto...Honey'' he heard her and wondered what was wrong.

''Yes mom'' he shouted in response.

There was no response for a second then he heard again, "Sweetie can you come here. I am having problem in undressing" she shouted and Naruto's eyes got bigger in realization that his mother was asking for his help to get undressed.

He gulped and stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He stood at the door contemplating.

Then he heard his mother again, "Coming mom" he said as he entered in the bathroom.

What he saw made his softening morning wood, hard again, "S-Shit" he mumbled in a low voice.

Kushina sat there on a stool with her shirt still on but Naruto noticed that she had removed her skirt and was sitting there in her white panties.

"Hurry up Naruto" Kushina said urgently.

"Y-Yes" he said as he came closer to her, "What do I do" he asked.

"I have removed my skirt because it was easier, I just had to open the hook and zipper and it slipped down but this shirt is what I need your help with" she told him the problem.

"O-Okay" he said and held her shirt from the collar. Kushina kept her arms lower so that he could slide it down along her arms and remove it.

Naruto removed her shirt and put it aside. He looked at her bare skin and his cock in his pant twitched to break free. His throat went dry and he felt his tongue became thick and numb. His hands trembling and a fog filled his eyes. He was totally under control of lust.

"Can you unhook my bra too" Kushina said and Naruto just hummed in response.

He put both his hands on her shoulders. He could see her blue swollen shoulder. So he was careful not to touch there.

He slowly slid his hand down feeling her smooth and silk skin under his palms and finger. His fingers and palm slightly moved left and right as if to caressing her bare back, "Your skin is so soft mom" he said in a daze.

Kushina smiled,"Thank you and I know that" She replied still unaware of her son's condition.

Naruto's hand reached to the hook of the bra and stopped there. After one second he unhooked it slipped it down along her arms and Kushina removed it, "Thanks, now you can wait outside until I finish my bath then you can help me dress up" Kushina said but Naruto didn't hear her.

Naruto leaned his face down and his lips touched the top of her spine and Kushina immediately stiffened up with wide eyes when she realized what her son was doing, "N-Naruto" It came out as a gasp.

Naruto's lips touched there for few seconds and then he traced his lips upward to the back of her neck and kissed there. This time Kushina's body trembled in desire but it was not right time. She knew it but why was Naruto doing this.

His hands descended down to the sides of her back and caressed there up and down for a few seconds.

'Oh god' Kushina moaned in her mind. She so much wanted to give in to desire but she knew it was not right time for Naruto. Not at the moment.

She had to break it up and she knew that if she just outright said it to him it will end up badly. So she decided to do something else.

She immediately turned on the stool hitting her okay shoulder to Naruto's head lightly. It broke his balance and he slipped on the floor and fell down.

"Ah Naruto sorry, are you alright" she said in worry and her eyes fell on the tent in his boxers. She gulped and looked at Naruto.

Naruto then came out of his haze and his vision cleared and his eyes widened. He looked at her and realized what he was going to do and what he did. He wondered if his mother realized what he was doing. And….he stopped thinking.

'How can I do this to my own mother' it rang in his head repeatedly and he stood up immediately and ran out.

Kushina looked at him worriedly, "Shit, It's all this shoulder's fault" she cursed her shoulder and decided to hurry up. 'Hell with the pain' she thought and started to bath. She needed to talk to Naruto as soon as she finds proper time.

After finishing her bath Kushina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her six foot slender and sexy figure.

"You can have your bath now" She said and Naruto just nodded and went in the bath without even looking at her.

Kushina got dressed with difficulty. It was easy to wear her panties and pants but it was difficult to wear bra and shirt.

So she went with braless and wore a loose thick cotton shirt so that she wouldn't hurt much while wearing it and her nipples wouldn't made a grapes like outline on her breasts.

After half hour later, they both stood at the local bus stand, waiting for the bus. And after half more hour they were in a restaurant having their breakfast.

Kushina looked at Naruto. He hadn't said any words to her since the bathroom incident and she knew why. She had guessed it in her head and reached on the result that her son was entering puberty. She will have to be careful and would have to have a talk about stuff and what happened in the bathroom. She will have to tell him that she wasn't angry neither she thought any less of him or hate him. It was actually reverse, she wanted to given in so badly.

She will have to talk to him before they met with the doctor.

They finished their breakfast and after paying the bill walked out. The hospital wasn't far from the restaurant so they decided to walk.

They were walking in silence. Naruto looked everywhere but his mother and Kushina was getting agitated.

They were passing by a park and Kushina decided to talk to him in the park despite the fact that the pain in her shoulder killing her.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the park and after finding a secluded bench which were hidden a little by the trees in the park.

"Mom why are we here" Naruto asked a little hesitant.

Kushina pulled Naruto down beside her on the bench, "To talk" she replied as she looked at her son and he looked away afraid to look in her eyes.

"Naruto look at me" Kushina said softly.

After a second Naruto looked at her with wetness in his eyes, "Mom I am sorry. I-It won't happen again…just don't h-hate me" Naruto felt like someone was choking him.

Kushina's gasped hearing him, She lifted her hand but then put it down again. She sighed turned on the bench facing her son. She put a hand on his back, "It's not your fault, honey" Kushina said and Naruto tried to protest but Kushina put a finger on his lips, "Sshh…let me explain" she said and Naruto looked down again.

"Do you know what puberty is" she asked and he shook his head in a no.

"Puberty is a stage or process where a child's body matures into and adult body. At this stage human becomes capable to reproduce. When it happens our mind starts to release some specific hormones which increases libido and sexual urges and that's what happened with you" Kushina explained and was shocked to know that she had this knowledge.

Naruto looked at his mother with somewhat confused eyes, "So you mean that I am in puberty" he asked and Kushina nodded, "yup it's a natural process and it happens with everyone. People start to have sexual thoughts about the female whoever they are with and in your case I am here but…." She stopped and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pushed her breasts to his arms which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "B-But what" he stammered and could feel his elbow sinking in her marshmallows. He gulped and tried to divert his mind but couldn't. She brought her lips closer to his, "You don't need to hide it from me, you know. If you had just come out of your problem of having an erection by seeing me this morning then what happened, wouldn't have happened" she whispered a little seductively making him blush.

Naruto sighed and exhaled, "But mom….still…I mean you are my mother. How can I feel sexual urges for you? This is just…", "Sick" Kushina finished his line.

Naruto slumped down as his shoulders sagged.

"You know it's not you who had those feelings for me. It's the animal in you that had those feelings for my 'body'. It was your primal instincts after all; all humans are descendents of animals" Kushina explained again but he was still hesitant.

"And you can't stop it from happening, from getting aroused whenever you see an attractive female body" Kushina said further and Naruto just sighed, "You mean it will happen again and again" Naruto asked again with panic. It wasn't like he was going to see women in bathrooms but what if he got an erection by seeing the girls in his school's swimming club.

"Kushina tightened her arms around his shoulder, "Okay, everything aside, I will come out straight with it" she said and Naruto looked up at her.

"Naruto, I have told you several times to not hide anything from me. Not even your sexual feelings. I want you to share with me whatever you feel. If you are having an erection because of my body then let it be. It's not like I haven't seen it before. I want you to be open with me because only then we will be comfortable in living with each other. Because you will be aroused whenever you saw me and if you tried to hide it from me then you will hide yourself from me and then we will drift apart and that is something I can't live with" Kushina finished as she closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap.

There was silent for a minute. Naruto could feel that his mother was getting annoyed by his childish behavior but wasn't showing him. Well then, he decided to be a mature kid after all his body had already started to change into that of an adult. He looked at his mother, "So from now on I don't need to hide-" he pointed down to his crotch where his pant was a tent, "-this from you" he finished as the side of his lips stretched in a grin.

Kushina looked down and when she saw his rampant erection she chuckled, "Damn right you don't need to hide this from me from now on because you are going to see more of your hot and sexy mother" Kushina exclaimed with a wide grin and the last word made Naruto blush.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kushina understood, "My arm and leg isn't going to heal in just one or two days" Kushina noted with a wide grin which made Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, now let's go and see the doctor. The pain is killing me" she observed and Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh, mom, I am sorry, let's go" he exclaimed and hastily moved ahead his mom. Kushina smiled, she felt like she achieved something today.

They came out of Doctors' office after one hour on a crutch under her right armpit. Her right ankle and right elbow were casted and supported.

"Damn that doctor, I told him to not cast my elbow. Now how am I going to do my everyday small chores" Kushina hissed from gritted teeth as they made their way out of the hospital. Naruto was supporting her, he had his right arm around her shoulders but because of his short length he wasn't of much help but He was doing his best.

Naruto looked at his mother. She had a frown, obviously annoyed on her condition. Naruto knew thing s were going to be awkward a little from then on because she wouldn't be even able to dress or undress or anything that needed two hands. But whatever his mother was right, he was going to see more of her….very closely and he was going to take full advantage of it and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He leaned towards her ear, "Mom, you are going to be…. on my mercy now and I won't show you any" Naruto whispered and for a moment Kushina was silent and when it sat in her head, her face turned red.

"What happened mom, are you okay" he asked mockingly and Kushina sputtered. Naruto chuckled. It was good to have one on her.

But Kushina composed her demeanor and turned to her son with a smirk, "Oh well don't worry I wouldn't want you to have any mercy on me. I would like you to be a beast in heat" she said and this time it was Naruto who turned crimson and looked away in embarrassment.

Their bus came and they both went to their house…whatever remained of it.

They sat on some makeshift seat of debris of their house looking at the broken house, "What are we going to do now" Naruto asked with a little worry.

"Well, I am thinking to rent an apartment for a while. What do you say" she asked for his opinion.

"I don't think we have any choice" Naruto replied and both of them looked towards the street when a black Mercedes stopped in front of their porch.

Kushina smiled when her boss came out of the car with his secretary following behind. He came up to Kushina and Kushina and Naruto stood up to greet him.

"Well…how are you" he asked looking at the debris.

Kushina sighed, "Fine. I will need some more days of vacation to get settle" she said and his boss put a hand on her shoulder, "Kushina, don't worry about the work. You can take as many days as you want. I will give Yugao your work" he said and Kushina looked him.

"Thank you sir, I just need a couple of days" Kushina said gratefully.

Her boss looked at Naruto, "And who this young man is" he asked and Kushina felt a little embarrassed for not introducing her son. He knew she had a son but they never met to each other.

Kushina wrapped her arm around her son, "This is my son Naruto and Naruto, he is my boss" Kushina introduced and both of them shook hands.

Naruto and Kushina's boss talked for a while when Kushina's phone rang and she excused herself for a while. Both of them took a great liking to each other immediately and they became like a pair of long lost grandfather and grandson. Kushina's boss also came to know that Naruto was interested in computers and softwares. Naruto also told him that he was thinking to make a career in computing.

"Kushina, I am thinking to give your son a chance in our company's computer department" her boss said and Kushina raised an eyebrow as she came towards them after ending the call, "What" she voiced.

"Your son seemed to have a passionate love for computing" he noted and Kushina's eyes widened. She immediately composed herself and looked at her son. He never mentioned it to her. Naruto just smiled in return of her look.

Her thoughts interrupted when her boss spoke up, "By the way Kushina, I think you need a place to stay and I have a better place for it" her boss said to Kushina and she raised her eyebrow again.

"Well you can live in company quarters" he suggested and Kushina shook her head, "Well the offer is good but they are for the employees who can't afford their own home and I can't take that from them" she said and he boss shook his head, "Kushina, don't be ridiculous. They are empty. No one is living in them and if someone applies for it then we have more than enough quarters. You can take the top floor. I will do the paperwork and you just sign them" he explained to Kushina and her eyes widened. She looked at her boss, "You mean that luxury top floor but they are for VIPs" she exclaimed in shock.

"Well you are a partner in the company…..doesn't that make you a VIP" he stated with a grin.

Kushina chuckled, "Well you are right about that" Kushina replied and looked at Naruto with a mischievous smirk which made him nervous.

"Alright then you move in to the apartment and I will send the papers to you" her boss said and Kushina nodded.

Her boss left after that and Kushina again sat down on their make shift seat. Naruto looked at her, "Well what is it" he asked why she was smirking.

"Well…We are going to live in an apartment with a big bedroom, big bathroom, big living room and big kitchen and…." She stopped and looked at her son with a grin. She leaned towards his ear, "A big swimming pool" she whispered and Naruto's eyes widened.

That Day They moved into their new apartment or home. Kushina hired a truck to load the luggage and empty their current collapsed house. When they reached on the address they found out that it was near Naruto's school, not more than two minutes drive away.

Naruto looked at the building and it was huge. Kushina told him that it was twenty floors high and they were going to live on the twentieth floor without anyone's disturbance.

They got in the elevator and reached their floor and stood in front of the door of their new home.

"So are you ready to enter" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded eagerly. Kushina could see the excitement on his face.

"Alright" she mouthed and pushed the doors open and what they saw made their eyes widen in shock. It was like a five star hotel room and since it was the top floor, it had one more floor in the apartment which made it just like their previous house. There were three rooms upstairs and two downstairs and the living room was attached to the kitchen. The living room was separated by a large glass door from the area where the pool was.

The area around the pool had plants of different types and a balcony to look over the view of the open world of nature and roads.

Naruto flopped on the couch in the living room after helping his mom to sit on the couch.

Since Kushina was unable to cook Naruto ordered the food from restaurant. And since Kushina had her right arm unable to use, Naruto fed her, she was first embarrassed but accepted when Naruto persuaded.

They lay there on the couch after eating. They talked, teased, flirted and laughed and after a while fell silent.

"Naruto, tomorrow is the court hearing" Kushina said breaking the silence.

Naruto sighed but didn't say anything. Of course he was worried.

"My lawyer friend talked to me. She said she is ready for tomorrow. She also said that your testimony will be needed because you are older enough to understand and to tell the truth about, whom with you will be comfortable in living. Now your dad and I stands equal in every terms so I think that only thing remains is that who can take care of you better" she said to Naruto looking at the ceiling. Naruto was silent; he didn't know what to say but he didn't need to say anything because he knew who he would choose, if it came to it.

And since they were exhausted they fell asleep immediately. And it was their first time when they slept separately because Naruto didn't want to hurt her so he decided to sleep on the different couch.

Naruto opened his eyes and he immediately sat up and looked around. He sighed when he remembered that they were moved in there yesterday. He looked around to see his mother but couldn't find him.

"Where is she" he muttered and stood up. He first decided to look in the balcony in swimming pool area.

Naruto slid the glass door separating the pool and living room and walked past the door and there she sat on a chair looking towards other buildings and the roads.

Naruto noticed that she wore a serious expression mixed with worry. He knew why she was worried, he was worried too because no one knew what was going to happen in the court.

Naruto walked closer to her from behind and stood there for a second and then leaning down wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought his cheek over her shoulder, closer to her cheek and rubbed it with his own cheek.

Kushina smiled as she lifted her hand and patted his cheek, "you woke up" she said and Naruto just moaned as he buried his face in her neck making Kushina sigh.

They stayed like that for a while in the calm environment with closed eyes and slow breaths.

"What time is it" Kushina asked.

"May be 7" Naruto answered and stared where his mother was staring.

"Do you know our building is the last in the row so it's closer to the forest?" she asked and Naruto was surprised to know that they were not even five hundred feet away from the forest.

They again became silent.

"Naruto…" Kushina started.

"Yes" he replied.

"I need to take a shower" she said as she looked up with a mischievous smile to see his face.

Naruto chuckled when he looked at her face, "Okay".

"Will you be Okay now" she asked with a little grin and he nodded.

Naruto then helped her to stand up. It wasn't like she couldn't stand up but she liked it when he showed care for her. They moved to the bath room and Naruto was amazed to see its size. It had every facility with a big Jacuzzi.

"So how are we going to do it without wetting my casted leg and arm" Kushina asked as she looked at the big Jacuzzi and Naruto started to thought.

"Well you can't soak your whole body in that Jacuzzi. You can sit on the stool and stretch your leg outward on the footstool and you can put your arm on another stool and I can pour water on you and you can wash your body by other hand" Naruto explained to his mother and Kushina nodded, "that's a great idea" she said with a smile.

Naruto placed stools on their places and Kushina sat on one and put her leg on other and placed her arm on another stool beside her.

"Okay now the hard part" Naruto said and Kushina giggled, "It's not hard you know. I can unbutton the buttons and you can just slide it down from behind like yesterday" she said as she started to unbutton her shirt and Naruto nodded.

They removed her shirt and bra and Kushina removed her skirt and panties by lifting one butt cheek at a time and then other.

"Are you good sweetie" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah..." he almost mumbled.

"Talk to me, honey. Communication is a best way to get through tough and uncomfortable situations" Kushina encouraged him because she knew talking was necessary to make it less uncomfortable.

There was silence for a second then Naruto spoke, "Umm….M-Mom...Your skin smells wonderful" Naruto said meekly and Kushina blushed immediately but she pushed the embarrassment in the back of her mind, "Really…but I know that…What else did you notice about it" she asked in a casual tone.

"Ahh….well it looks s-soft, silky and ….it's just amazing" he said stuttering.

Kushina closed her eyes, "Want to touch it" she said almost in a husky tone.

"Y-Yes" he answered nervously.

"Then go ahead" she gave permission to touch her skin.

Naruto placed his hand on the base of her neck which almost made Kushina moan. Naruto caressed the skin under his hand and it was just like he had thought, soft, silky and it was shining.

After some seconds he got his confidence back and started to roam his hands on all over her back. This time Kushina couldn't stop from moaning, "Ughn…it feels good, baby" she muttered under her breath and Naruto heard it, "Really" he asked and she voiced her appreciation by a long moan which made Naruto blush.

Naruto started to massage her back after he rubbed soap on it. He almost reached to her butt cheeks but didn't go all the way down.

After foaming her back and massaging it thoroughly, he retracted his hand back, "Your back is done, Mom" he said and Kushina nodded, "Thanks".

He handed the soap to his mom and she soaped her front by herself.

After she was thoroughly soaped Naruto poured water on her from behind. He was devastatingly tempted to take a peek over her shoulder on her forbidden front but he couldn't dare.

She was done after five minutes. Naruto helped her dry and dress and they were ready to have breakfast.

Kushina sat on the couch as Naruto cooked breakfast for both of them as best as he could cook despite the fact that he was not a good cook.

They finished their breakfast and were ready to leave for the court.

"Are you ready" Kushina asked to her son as they left the house and he nodded with a little worry.

"We will first go to our lawyer's office, pick her up and head to the court" Kushina explained as they entered in the elevator.

They called a cab and headed to the Lawyer's office. Ten minutes later the driver pulled up in front of the office and a black haired woman came out of the office with a handbag in her hand and some files in other hand. She had neck length black hair, with large bust rivaling Kushina's. She was wearing a black pant and white shirt and black coat. She smiled when she saw Kushina in the cab. Kushina smiled back and Naruto looked at her. She felt familiar to him. He felt like he had seen her somewhere but couldn't pinpoint it.

The woman came closer to the cab and opened the door and leaning down grinned at Naruto, "Hey kid, how are you doing" she asked with a wide and a wolfish grin and when Naruto saw her fangs he recognized her.

"Eh Kushina, you didn't tell me that you have a stud under your arm and he is handsome too" she said with a little jiggle of her large bust making Naruto's face go red.

"Shut up and come inside and flirt with the men of your age group, not with kids" Kushina said as she mildly glared at her lawyer.

Her smirk widened, "My my…already being possessive of your boyto-" she said but cut off by Kushina, "Don't you dare to say that word or else you won't be able to flirt with anyone in future" Kushina threatened as her lips stretched in a smirk.

"Ah...I was just joking" she said nervously and climbed in the cab and almost sat in Kushina's lap when there was no space left in the cab.

Kushina pinched her in the butt making her squeal, "What the hell are you doing" she shrieked as she rubbed her butt.

"Where the hell was you going to sit" Kushina growled making her sweat.

"Go and sit in the front seat" Kushina said and she reluctantly sat in the front seat.

Kushina looked at Naruto who was looking at the lawyer's head from behind, "Where are you looking at" she asked a little edgy.

Naruto immediately turned his eyes away and stared outside of the window.

They sat for a moment in silent.

"Do you want to sit in my soft lap….honey" lawyer suggested from her seat to Naruto who just wanted to jump out of the window.

Kushina fumed, "Shut the fuck up you skanky woman and driver, what the hell are you waiting for" she said exclaiming and giving the driver a sour piercing glare.

The driver immediately turned his eyes from his front seat woman's bust to the road and drove off to the destination.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. Review, fav and follow and give suggestion if you have any.**

 **Now on an important note, there are chances some of my fics could go on a short hiatus because first I am very busy with my job, studies, exam next month and we also are having some construction work going on at my home and most of the responsibilities are given to me. So at the end of the day I feel exhausted and unable to write anything. I haven't written anything from my last update and I have completed this chapter one month ago but I didn't even have time to upload it.**

 **I haven't decided yet but I will add it to the summary of the fics.**

 **I hope you guys can understand. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Don't own anything.**

 **Sorry for updating after so long but you guys can understand what life can make you do. So anyway I will continue writing until I can.**

 **And I don't know much about courts so I just write what I could.**

After paying the driver, they entered in the court premises and headed to the court room. They reached the court room and went inside. It was empty except one or two workers of the court.

''Okay, let's take our seats. We are a bit early'' the Lawyer said and Kushina nodded. She grabbed Naruto's hand and moved to the seats.

Kushina was still holding Naruto's hand. It was cold. She knew he was more afraid than she was but they had to be strong.

Kushina let his hand go and put her hand on his head, ''Don't be nervous okay. Your mother is with you'' she said assuring him. Naruto just nodded in response.

''Oh my god so I forgot to introduce myself to your son'' the lawyer suddenly shrieked startling Naruto and Kushina.

Lawyer stood up and moved in front of Naruto, sticking her arm out, ''I am Tsume Inuzuka, the best lawyer this world has ever seen'' she said and Kushina just shook her head at her boasting.

Tsume waited for him to shake her hand but was disappointed when he didn't.

A grin formed on her face. She leaned down closer to his face, ''You want me to shake something else for you'' she said a bit of sultry voice making Naruto pink and twitch Kushina's eyebrow. Kushina grabbed her hand and pushed her back to her seat and glared at her but before she could say anything Naruto spoke, ''I know you already'' Naruto said making Tsume look at her and raise her eyebrow, ''How''.

Naruto sighed, ''Your son Kiba is in my class. I saw you at school'' he said making Tsume and Kushina go, ''Ooooo...''.

Tsume looked at Kushina and smirked, ''See, kushina, we are more familiar than you think'' she voiced mischievously making Kushina irritate but before Kushina could say anything other worker of the court started to come.

Minato, his wife and lawyer entered in the room and moved to their seats opposite to Kushina who couldn't stop glaring at the group. But Kushina was happy to choose Tsume as her lawyer because Minato's lawyer was Mikoto and she did just as Kushina had thought. She was also happy that she didn't share anything with her.

Kushina and Mikoto's eye's met for a second and they glared at each other.

The murmurs of the court stopped when the judge entered in the court room.

He sat on his chair and slamming the gravel two times looked at the court, ''Proceed'' he said to the two lawyers standing in front of him.

Tsume let Mikoto start.

Mikoto looked at the judge; ''Your honour, this case is pretty simple'' she started as she looked at the judge.

He nodded.

Mikoto continued, ''My lord, the custody of Naruto Uzumaki was given to his father Minato Uzumaki years ago by the court. It was done by keeping the best in consideration for Naruto and It was also done that his former wife Kushina Uzumaki is prohibited to ever contact with him'' Mikoto said making the judge raise an eyebrow because keeping the mother away without legal and appropriate reasons was total ridiculous. He didn't challenge the decision of previous judge but...

Mikoto continued, ''So after that Kushina Uzumaki disappeared and now after years later she suddenly appears and challenge the claim of Naruto's custody, again, keep in mind that they are living together now disregarding the condition of the agreement that she would stay away from him'' she said and turned to Kushina, ''Right Ms. Kushina'' she said making Kushina grit her teeth in anger.

She continued, ''Your honour, my client Mr. Minato Namikaze has been raising his son Naruto as best as it could be done. He has everything a child of his age wants and needs and keeping it that way would be better for Naruto and also take appropriate action regarding the violation of the agreement conditions by Kushina Uzumaki'' she finished and turning to Tsume motioned her to take the stage.

Tsume stood up, ''Thank you your honour'' she said and he nodded.

Tsume started, ''So as my lawyer friend here has said that giving the custody of Naruto to his father was a good decision'' she said glancing at Mikoto and turned to the judge, ''I also agree with it'' she said making everyone go wide eyed.

Tsume continued, ''Because at that time Ms. Kushina was totally dependent on her husband so after the divorce finished she had no money and no home and I am sure Ms. Kushina would also agree with it'' she said as she looked at Kushina who was on the verge of bursting.

''Come to the point Ms. Inuzuka'' the judge said.

''I am getting there my lord but what I am saying is important to this case'' she said and judge nodded.

''So a divorce took place and the wife doesn't even know that she is going to be divorced'' she said making the judge raise his eyebrow, ''What do you mean by that. The divorce can only be done by the agreements of both parties'' Judge said in confusion.

Tsume smiled, ''That's what I am saying, Kushina Uzumaki didn't know about it and she didn't even know that her signature had been taken on divorce papers by her husband till 5 minutes before she was thrown out of the house'' Tsume said as she looked at Minato with glaring eyes. Mebuki just huffed. Mikoto looked at Minato with wide eyes.

Judge thought for a few seconds and nodded, ''Continue''.

Thanking the judge Tsume continued, ''So killing her motherly affection for her five year old son she went away and your honour she did not violet the agreement because Naruto Uzumaki went to her company in search of a job and there they met'' Tsume said as she looked at Kushina.

Judge narrowed his eyes, ''What do you mean by searching for a job'' he asked and the whole court could feel the change in his voice.

Tsume smiled and looked at the opposite party. They were in a heated discussion. Apparently Mikoto was lied to and it could be seen on her face. Minato was glaring daggers at Mebuki.

Tsume continued with a smirk, ''Well it was the result of his father and step mother's bringing up of him'' she said and the judge looked at Minato and his wife. He looked at Mikoto, ''Do you have anything to say about it Mrs. Uchiha'' he asked with a firm voice.

Mikoto stood up, ''No, your honour'' she said and sat down. Mebuki protested but Mikoto didn't say anything.

Tsume continued, ''Your honour, now I would tell you what included Minato and his wife's well upbringing of Naruto'' Tsume said as she looked at Minato.

''My lord, Naruto went through so much that no child should go. I would like to call Mr. Minato for questioning'' she said looking at the judge. He nodded and allowed.

Minato went to the place and stood up. After completing all formal activities Tsume stood in front of him, ''So Mr. Namikaze, Why do you think you are the best parent for your son'' she asked and Minato looked at the judge, ''My lord, I have provided my son with best a child could get and-'' he was interrupted when Tsume spoke up, ''Then why he had to beg peoples for money for his admission in the school'' she said looking at him with cold eyes.

''What, what are you saying. I gave him money'' he protested and Tsume raised an eyebrow.

''You can ask Naruto if you want'' he said making Tsume nod.

Naruto was called for questioning.

Tsume stood in front of him, ''Okay Naruto, did your father gave you money for the school'' she said and Naruto looked at his father.

''No, he didn't'' Naruto answered making Minato shriek, ''He is lying. I gave him m-'' he stopped as if he remembered something. He immediately looked at Mebuki and then understood it.

Tsume turned to Naruto, Naruto continued, ''I went to my father for money but he said I should ask from my step mother and when I went to her, she refused to give me any money. My father was drunk most of the time so going to him again was a waste of time'' Naruto finished looking down.

Tsume looked at the judge, ''My lord, that is why he had to look for work because even if his admission fees was paid by his teacher, he didn't have money to survive'' Tsume said and Judge nodded and wrote something in his file.

Tsume continued as she looked at Minato, ''So Mr. Minato, after your divorce with your previous wife, did you ever tried to communicate with your son, after all he was just five years old'' she questioned but he didn't have anything to say.

Tsume turned to the judge, ''Your honour, this is only half of what he went through. Naruto had to go through a mental torture because his father and step mother couldn't control their sexual desires. Naruto had to hear their lewd intercourse noises every day. They didn't care if he was at home or not, they didn't even tried to know if he was home at all or not'' Tsume was shouting now. Her loud voice was booming in the silence of the room.

She continued, ''Not only that he had to cook for himself to eat. He had to stay hungry for days'' she shouted.

Kushina and Naruto both had tears in their eyes. Tsume looked at Naruto, ''You can go now'' she said and Naruto immediately went to his mother.

Kushina stood up and hugged him tightly.

Tsume looked at Judge, ''I don't think I need to say anything else. So I rest my case'' she said as she walked to her seat and sat down on her seat.

The judge looked at the court, ''Does anyone else have anything to say or defend'' he said and looked at Mikoto, ''Mrs. Uchiha, do you want to say anything'' he asked and Mikoto stood up, ''No your honour, I wasn't made aware of what my friend lawyer has said. So I withdraw from this case'' she said and judge nodded.

Mebuki was stunned when Mikoto withdrew from the case but she couldn't do anything. She dug her own grave.

''Alright, after hearing everything, this court has reached to the decision that Mr. Minato and his wife is not suited for the custody of Naruto Uzumaki. So the court give his full custody to his mother Kushina Uzumaki and Minato could only meet his son if Ms. Kushina allows it'' he announced his decision and was about to end the session when Mebuki stood up, ''I am sorry, my lord but can I say something'' she said and after a bit of thinking he allowed.

Mebuki moved to the spot and first looked at Kushina smirked devilishly and then at the judge, ''Your honour, I admit that we have made mistakes in bringing Naruto up but after all I am his mother and I want him to get the best so...'' she looked at Kushina smirking with malice, she looked back at the judge, ''I want a male presence with him'' she said making Kushina go wide eyes.

''What are you getting at Mrs. Namikaze'' he asked.

''Your honour, Naruto is at a critical stage of his age. At this age, his future depends. So a father is needed in his life who can introduce discipline and control in his life and who can provide knowledge about things that his mother can't'' she explained as she looked at the judge.

The judge started to think and reached a decision, ''You are right-'' Tsume cut him mid sentence, ''My lord I think we need to think about it again'' she said.

Judge looked at her, ''No, Ms. Tsume, she is right and I am also a father so I know the importance of a father in Naruto's life'' he disregarded her protest.

''So the court orders Ms. Kushina to get married as soon as possible. The court is adjourned'' he slammed the gravel and stood up and went away.

Kushina couldn't believe what just happened. It was all going good then why the hell...It was all because of that bitch. Kushina glared at Mebuki who just smirked smugly.

Tsume put a hand on Kushina's shoulder, ''Kushina don't worry, we will find a way to counter this. Naruto needs you now'' she said making Kushina get a hold of yourself.

Kushina looked at Naruto who had wide eyes. She immediately hugged him tightly, ''Everything will be alright, honey'' she said making Naruto look at her, ''H-How, I d-don't want a father anymore'' he said in a broken voice.

Kushina cupped his cheeks, ''You trust your mother, right'' she asked and he nodded, ''Then leave everything to me. You just relax and celebrate our winning, Okay'' she said and Naruto nodded with uncertainty.

''Now give me a smile'' she said and Naruto chuckled.

''That's my boy'' she said and looked at Tsume, ''So are you leaving with us or not'' she asked and Tsume nodded, ''Yup, I will go with you. Can you wait outside for a minute'' she asked and Kushina nodded.

They walked out and stopped when Naruto had to go to washroom. He asked his mother to wait and went for the toilets.

Kushina was waiting for His son for half an hour now. Tsume had already come and they were ready to go.

''What's taking him so long'' Tsume said making Kushina shrug her shoulders. Kushina asked her to wait there and she went to check up on Naruto.

When she entered in the washroom outer door she saw Naruto conversing with Mebuki which boiled her blood. She sprinted to them and grabbing Mebuki's throat pushed her against the wall, ''How dare you even talk to my son, you damn bitch'' she growled and gave her a soul piercing glare.

Mebuki chuckled smugly, ''Well, I was just making Naruto aware of his dear mother's history. He should know about that monster hiding behind this lovely facade of a mother'' she said making Kushina grit her teeth.

Though it pained her throat but she couldn't let this chance go, ''I think you need to tell your son about the peculiar history of his mother'' she said and looked at Naruto who had a blank look at his face.

Kushina when saw her looking at Naruto, she too looked at him and her eyes widened. She immediately let go her throat and moved to her son. She grabbed his shoulders, ''Naruto, Naruto, do you hear me'' she said when he didn't respond and keep looking straight.

Kushina cupped his cheeks, ''Naruto, baby, y-your mother is not like that'' she said as her eyes welled up.

''Let's go mom. We will talk at home'' he said in a normal tone but he was still looking straight ahead blankly.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom main door leaving Kushina alone. Kushina looked at his back as the tears fell down from her eyes.

She wiped her tears and decided to face the situation. She never wanted this monstrous past of her to be revealed to her son. She was immature and high tempered woman at that time but she was a fully matured and cool headed person now though she could still get angry when someone tried to harm her son.

She sighed and walked out.

The travel to the home wasn't very conversational. Naruto was totally silent which made Kushina nervous and sad. Tsume tried to start a conversation but dropped it when Kushina didn't respond.

The taxi stopped in front of the apartment complex Kushina was living in.

Kushina and Naruto got out of the taxi and Tsume also came out. Without saying anything Naruto went in and Kushina stared at his back with a sad look.

Tsume turned to Kushina and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, ''Don't worry kushina, everything will be fine'' she said in a comforting tone.

Kushina sighed and nodded. Tsume bid her goodbye and getting in the taxi went to her place.

Kushina sighed and also went in.

Kushina opened the door of her apartment and entered inside. She looked around but Naruto was nowhere to find.

Going through living room she entered in the pool area and found him leaning against the fence looking at the forest greenery.

Kushina felt a bit nervous and also fear of how her son would react but whatever, she didn't like the current situation one bit.

She walked to the fence and leaned against it the same way Naruto was leaning.

Before she could say anything Naruto spoke up, ''My mother can't be a murderer and a m-'' ''Monster'' Kushina finished for him.

Naruto looked at her, ''Its-'' ''True'' she again cut him mid sentence.

Naruto looked down. They stayed in silence for a minute.

Kushina sighed, ''Tell me one thing'' she said looking at Naruto.

''What'' he asked.

''What will you do if someone ... assaulted me sexually...'' she said making Naruto's eyes go wide.

Kushina continued, ''...and beat me brutally to the death...'' she said making Naruto's head snapped towards her with wide eyes. Kushina could see the anger in them but she continued, ''...and torture me physically to death...'' she said and Naruto was now gripping the fence so hard that his knuckles were white and he was gritting his teeth and his whole face was red from anger.

Kushina could see the emotions on Naruto's face but to understand why she did that, Naruto need to hear it. Kushina continued, ''...and if they tear my cloths and leave me naked th-'' Kushina stopped when Naruto grabbed her arms and screamed, ''I WILL KILL THEM ALL, I will kill them if anyone even touched you...'' he looked at his mother. His breathing was heavy.

Kushina smiled and sit down on one of her knees and put her hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes, ''I did just what you said'' she said and it dawned on Naruto what she meant. His features returned to normal.

''It was a time when I used to love your father very much and those people whom I killed did all those things to your father'' she revealed to Naruto making him sigh.

She stood up and leaned on the fence again and looked straight towards the forest, ''And I don't regret killing them. I would do it if they harm you. Only thing I regret is I let the anger control me. I let it consume me and turn me into a monster'' she said and looked at her son, ''I can understand if you are disgusted with me but I hope you will forgive me and I will accept whatever is your decision'' she said and walked inside straight into her room leaving Naruto outside.

Naruto flopped in the chair by the pool, ''Damn it'' he cursed as he ran his hand through his hairs. He now understood why his mother turned into a monster. He also would have become a monster. That bitch presented the truth in a way which made Naruto doubt his mother, ''I will kill that bitch when I see her again'' he sighed and stood up, ''I need to talk to mom'' he said to himself and walked inside.

Naruto walked in the room and saw his mother lying on the bed. She had her back facing him.

He moved closer and put a hand on her arm, ''Mom...'' he called but got no response from his mother. He called again but still no response. Naruto sighed; he knew he made a mistake by not trusting his mother.

Getting off the bed he moved to the side his mother was facing but just as he came in front of her she turned over to other side, facing other wall.

Naruto knew she was angry with him.

Naruto sat down beside her back and put a hand on her arm, ''Mom...please. I know I have hurt you and I am sorry, really sorry mom, please talk to me'' he begged but kushina kept silence.

Naruto looked at her. She was a bit grumpy and now he didn't know how to persuade her.

Naruto sighed and looked at her again. The loss of all those years came back to him. If he had lived with her he would have know how to make her happy but now he didn't know anything. He didn't know anything at all about his mother, he realized that now.

Naruto felt helpless and desperate. He ran his hand through his hairs and sighed.

He looked at his mother, ''Mom...'' he said in a bit rasped voice which made kushina raise her eyebrow.

He continued, ''I well I don't know what to do in this situation. I would have known if I had been living with you...'' he said making Kushina's eyed go wide.

''Now I am like a child lost in a fair. And now I am helpless. Till now I wasted my time with you. If-If I had used this time to know you better then -then...I would-would h-have been able to...'' he couldn't continue as his whole concentration was on not to break down. At the moment the loss of time was hitting him brutally which turned his emotions upside down. Seven years is like a century for a kid, no matter if he was in puberty now.

Suddenly he felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace and he couldn't stop the tears he was trying to stop. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed, ''Mom, please talk to me, I don't know how to make you happy so I will do anything you want'' he cried in her neck.

Kushina tightened the embrace and rubbed his back, not caring if it was killing her shoulder and leg, ''It's okay, Just be yourself to make me happy. And I am sorry too I overreacted'' she said as she continued to rub his back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Kushina pulled him in her lap. They broke the embrace and kushina lifted her hand to cup his cheeks but she winced from the pain and grabbed her arm by her other hand.

Naruto's eyes widened, ''Oh shit mom, I am sorry. Wait a minute, I am bringing your medicine'' he said in panic and rushed out of the room and in a few seconds came back with a glass of water and medicine.

He handed the water and medicine to her.

After taking the medicine Kushina looked at Naruto, ''I need to change these cloths'' she said as she pointed to her current cloths.

A red colour appeared on Naruto's face, ''O-Okay'' he said and moved behind Kushina.

She was in her office attire but she was wearing a pant in place of skirt.

''Come in front of me Naruto'' she said making Naruto's eyes go wide, ''But-'' , ''No buts'' she said in a tone which left no place for arguments.

Naruto came in front of her and found her smirking, ''Now help me undress. My shoulder is killing me so I can't undo the buttons'' she said as she thrust her chest out making her glorious bust jiggle and make Naruto a bit more red.

Naruto nodded and started to unbutton her coat. Since the coat had large buttons it was no problem undoing them. The problem was with her shirt. It was tight and pushed outward by her large breasts and though she was wearing bra there were two points he could see on her shirt.

Naruto gulped and lifted his hand to unbutton the shirt.

''Come on hurry up, sweetie'' she cooed with a mischievous smile making him a bit redder.

He started from the downward button. This one was easy since it was on her stomach and the next one too but still his fingers touched her stomach and he just get a hint of how soft and warm it was.

After undoing two of the lower buttons he moved to the third one which was just under her breasts. He gulped; this was the hardest since the whole weight of her breasts was on this button.

Suddenly he saw something; the button was stretching the hole to other side of the shirt.

He smirked, though his mind and heart was in conflict, he went with his mind which was telling him to be a gentleman.

He gripped the edge of the shirt where the lower button was and pulled it outward thus undoing the third button.

Her breasts, this time jiggled like a jelly which made some movement in his pants. He sighed and undid other buttons and slid the shirt down her arms.

Kushina huffed making Naruto smile. Now undressing her out of her pants wasn't hard. He just grabbed her pockets and slid it down her hips.

Now she was just in her bra and panties. She sat on the bed leaning backward on her okay arm.

Naruto looked at her and the stirring in his pants turned to complete hardness making a tent in it. Kushina chuckled making Naruto sigh, ''Don't laugh. Its really hard to concentrate with such a body of yours'' he said and Kushina nodded with a smile.

Naruto pulled out a simple nightgown so that it would be easy for her to wear it.

Kushina sighed as she finished wearing the nightgown. Though she enjoyed teasing him, the pain was killing her and after taking the medicine she was feeling a bit sleepy.

Naruto helped her lying down and tucked her in the blanket and she dozed off in seconds.

Naruto looked at her sleeping face and smiled. He kissed her cheek and went outside to the pool side.

Naruto plopped on the chair in the sun and sighed. What happened earlier was kind of a hopeless situation. He had realized how less he knew his mother and he also realized that it won't do, it just won't do at all. He decided that he will have to man up and take care of his mother and himself.

Kushina opened her eyes and slowly looked at the watch. It was 4 o'clock.

She sat up and looked around. She wondered where Naruto had gone. She stood up slowly and moved her leg a bit; she did the same with her shoulder. The pain had subsided by a great margin.

She went outside and saw Naruto sleeping on the pool chair. She walked up to him and stood by the chair and looked down with a mischievous smile.

But before she could do anything Naruto's phone rang in his pocket and he woke up immediately.

He talked the caller and looked at his mother who was now leaning against the railing.

''What's up. Why's your expression changed''

Naruto sighed, ''It was Anko, my class teacher. She said she has been suspended'' Kushina raised an eyebrow, ''Why'' she asked Naruto just shrugged, ''Don't know, maybe because of her past'' he replied.

''Past...''Kushina wondered aloud.

''Well...she has a bad past. I mean her mentor she used to work with turned out to be a terrorist but its fire also catch her and left a contempt for her in everyone's heart'' Naruto said making Kushina sigh, ''So they think that she is a bad influence on the students'' Kushina said as she sat down on another chair.

''Yes but its more than that. Her mentor was not only a terrorist but a sexual offender too. She was a toy for him to play with her emotions and body and now everyone thinks she is a social pariah, not only here but everywhere'' Naruto said as his fists clenched.

Naruto looked at his mother, ''Mom, she is a friend. Can't you do anything'' he asked with a hopeful look.

Kushina looked over the railing and thought for a second, ''Well, I don't know but I will see what I can do for her'' she said as she looked at her son with a smile. Naruto smiled but didn't say thank you.

''Okay I will start going to my office from tomorrow and you too will go to your school'' she said and Naruto nodded.

''And one more thing, we are having a party so invite whoever you want to, Invite Anko too'' she said making Naruto raise his eyebrow, ''What party.. .'' He asked confusedly.

Kushina smiled, ''Well, I got my son back permanently so it calls for a party'' she said making Naruto smile, ''Okay...'' he voiced with a smile.

Kushina leaned back in her chair and sighed, ''Now what to do. I feel bored'' Kushina moaned with closed eyes. Naruto shrugged.

Kushina opened her eyes and looked at her son, a gleam in her eyes which appeared whenever she would tease him, ''Hm...Maybe you can give me a full body massage...ahhh...'' she said and moaned making Naruto red immediately, ''Sh-shut up'' he said with embarrassment.

Kushina smirked sending chills to his spine, ''Or maybe you want a massage from me, my delicate, soft hands'' she said adding a bit seductiveness in her voice which made Naruto's body shiver.

''I-I don't want a massage'' he almost screamed with red face.

But Kushina didn't listen, ''Or maybe you want me to be on your mercy like you had said...man so disappointing, I was waiting something to happen after that...'' Kushina moaned with a full lusty voice making Naruto's whole body go red. He looked here and there and tried to speak but couldn't.

Suddenly Kushina started to laugh making Naruto sigh.

After a minute, Kushina stopped laughing and looked at her son. She sighed, ''That was good'' she said making Naruto huff.

''Okay then let's do something else...how about continuing your training'' she said and Naruto nodded. He was always ready for the training. He wanted to be strong like his mother.

''Okay let's do this'' he said with a smile as he punched the air.

Next day, Naruto entered in his school. He had returned from his mother's office. Since their car was destroyed they had to hire a cab. Naruto said that her shoulder and leg still hadn't healed so he will help her to the office. Kushina first said no but soon she gave up. She still couldn't concentrate on anything since that morning incident in the bathroom.

Flashback—

''You said you are fine then why do you need my assistant in the bathroom'' Naruto said as he looked at his mother standing in the bathroom doorway.

''Yes I said that but I still can't move them freely'' she replied making Naruto sigh. Though as much as he wanted to help his mother, he was sleepy, ''I am sleepy mom'' he said making Kushina smile, ''Honey, you will have to get up because you have school today'' Kushina said and Naruto whined but sighed a moment later, ''Alright'' he said with a yawn and Kushina grinned but she didn't know that Naruto had something else in his mind today.

After placing all her limbs in right places to not wet them Naruto got behind her and unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms and kushina removed it with her good hand and kushina removed her panty by herself.

Naruto wet her body thoroughly and started to soap her back. When he was done with the soap, he put both his hand flat on her back, fingers pointing outward to her breasts..

He pushed his thumbs in her back and Kushina moaned, ''Oh...that felt good baby'' and Naruto's face turned a pink colour but this time he smirked.

While pushing his thumbs, he brought them downward and stopped just above her butt and then brought them upward making Kushina voice her pleasure, ''Keep it up baby, that was amazing'' she said and Naruto did just that a couple of times. After that he added his fingers pushing in her back which made kushina arch her back, ''Oh god ahh...N-Naruto...'' she said but Naruto ignored her and continued the up and down massaging motion along her spine making his mother moan again and again.

Naruto moved up and stopped and observed her. She was panting and felt like would fall down.

Kushina didn't know what was happening but she felt warm all over from head to toe. She felt like her strength was drained and her body had become jelly. Naruto's hands movement from above her butt to the back of her neck was sending pleasurable sensation in her whole body.

Then suddenly he stopped making her wonder. She looked back with dazed eyes, ''Why... did you stop'' she asked in a low voice making Naruto smirk. He brought his mouth closer to her ear, ''Because now you are going to lose your head'' Naruto whispered making Kushina confuse, ''Huh..'' and before she could understand what he meant, she felt he ass grabbed hard.

Naruto brought his hand down but this time he did not stop and went lower reaching her ass.

It was bit large for his hands but that was what made Kushina squirm.

Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard and kneaded.

Kushina's eyes widened when a pleasurable electric current pierced her whole body. It started from her butt and sent vibrations in her pussy and breasts.

Her body arched as she moaned loudly and felt like an orgasm hit her. It wasn't huge or not even medium but a small one. But it had been several months since she had masturbated and now she came and that too by someone else's hand and moreover by her dear son's hand. That small orgasm felt like a storm came and blanked her head.

Naruto smirked and continued to knead her ass. He knew what was happening to her. He brought his mouth closer to her ear, ''It's done'' he whispered and thought to bit her earlobe but stopped, he had gone over the line already.

Kushina sat there panting heavily. Her whole body limp and her mouth open.

She closed her mouth when Naruto sprinkled water on her. Her mind still wasn't working. She closed her eyes and sighed.

After that the bathing process continued as everyday and Naruto came out first.

Just as he came out he leaned against the wall. His mind was a whirl of emotions. He didn't know where the hell that came from. It was like he was completely changed.

He sighed and shook his head and started to get ready for school.

Naruto and Kushina looked at each other, ''I am sorry mom. I went too far today'' he apologized and Kushina sighed, ''Yeah, you should have controlled yourself but...''She said as she fell down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, ''But that was damn good and I don't regret it or mad neither you should be'' she said and looked at a surprised Naruto and smirked, ''I really was at your mercy you know'' she said making Naruto sputter.

Naruto sighed and stood up, ''Okay let's leave'' he said and Kushina nodded.

Flashback end—

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the classroom. He crossed several galleries and was about to enter in his class when suddenly someone struck him hard and he fell down.

''Ow ow, damn it, are you blind'' he groaned with closed eyes.

He opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes wide. There was Anko and she was crying. But before he could say anything she stood up and ran away.

''A-Anko-sensei'' Naruto called but before he could say anything she ran away.

Naruto looked at her back for a second then starting to run behind her. Anko sat at the roof gazing down at the empty school ground. The look of utter sadness on her face was telling everything. The salty water coming out of her eyes was telling the story of her grief.

Her body was trembling like someone trembles in the chilly winter. But it was not winter yet and still she had her arms wrapped around her. Her lips were quivering but she was trying, trying hard to not let her inner emotional tsunami to flood her existence.

But suddenly her eyes widened and the trembling stopped when she heard the words from him and his hand on her shoulder.

''It will be alright Anko-sensei'', they were simple words but at that moment her whole existence wanted to believe those words. But what, what if he also condemned her after a while. It was impossible to go against the society.

''I won't condemn you or anything'' she heard him loud and clear.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

''I promise you Anko-sensei'' he said as he came beside her and looked at her, ''Everything will be alright, I promise'' he said with such conviction that anyone could believe them and she was not far from it but she had her doubts.

''And how would it happen'' she asked and he just shrugged, ''I don't know but it will be'' he replied with a smile making her smile too.

They stayed there for a while till Anko calmed down. She was now smiling and it happened because she believed in him.

''Okay I will leave now'' she said as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

Naruto nodded as he also stood up, ''Okay, let's go'' he said and they both headed downstairs.

''Ah one more thing, you are invited to our home party'' Naruto invited her with a smile but the hesitation on Anko's face was evident.

Naruto walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, ''Anko-sensei, everything will be alright. Just come to the party'' he said and Anko nodded reluctantly.

Anko had no problem going to the party but the problem was the other people in the party and she did not want to face other people at this time.

Anko sighed and smiled; ''okay'' she said and motioned him to go.

Naruto nodded and they went downstairs and from there she went home and Naruto went to his class.

''Okay, I will see you tonight'' Kushina said and ended the call.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had invited everyone but now how was she going to do arrangements so soon. She decided to order drinks and food first and she would think about the other arrangements at home because now she needed to do some work.

She stood up and walked out of her cabin and walked to her boss's cabin. After getting permission she entered inside and sat in one of the seats.

Her boss handed her a file and asked her to have a look.

Kushina read the file and looked at her boss questioningly.

''We had to fill for Hiashi so he will be our new partner'' he said and for a moment Kushina wanted to say something but stopped and changed her response, ''Okay, if that's what you have decided then I will go with it'' Kushina answered with a professional tone.

Her boss nodded and looked at her, ''Okay but I would like to know your opinion about this guy because what I have seen or heard is totally professional but you have known him for a long time. So what do you think'' he asked making Kushina think.

It was true that he was a good businessman but he wasn't that good in personal life. She had known him as a stoically cruel businessman who crushed everyone that came in his path. He did not care about anything just his business and that's why Mikoto and his relations was strained. He also didn't have a healthy relationship with Sasuke or Itachi. Though Itachi was following his father's footsteps he also cared for other facts and figures but he too was totally devoted to Uchiha Business Empire and Sasuke was still in school.

So overall he could be a good partner but they will need to be vary of him and Kushina told her boss everything.

Her boss sighed, ''So what you are saying is if we are in his way he will do anything to eliminate us'' he said and Kushina nodded.

He closed his eyes for a second and then looked straight at Kushina, ''Alright, it's your job to keep an eye on him'' he said making Kushina wide eyes, ''Wh-What my job but I can't do these kind of job'' Kushina replied in a bit higher tone.

''Calm down, calm down Kushina'' he said making her stop.

''Listen I am only asking you to keep an eye on him whenever you can. Yugao will handle the whole thing. Okay'' he said making Kushina nod.

''Okay then we have a meeting with him the day after tomorrow so be ready'' he said and Kushina nodded again.

''Okay then I will take my leave'' she said and stood up to leave but stopped and sat down again, ''I wanted to talk to you about something'' she said and he nodded, ''And what is that'' he asked and Kuishina told him what she wanted to talk about, "It's about Naruto's new father".

Kushina looked at her watch as she waited for Naruto to come out of his school. She had hired a cab to his school and now it was still fifteen minutes.

She sighed and then she remembered that she had to talk to Naruto's principal. She walked inside the school and looked around. It was big and looked like a high standard school. It was first time she had come to Naruto's school so she asked to the security guard about the way to the principal's office.

After getting the directions it didn't take her more than five minutes and she was in front of the principal room.

She knocked and heard a ''Come in'' in female voice.

Kushina opened the door and entered inside but her eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her, ''What in the fucking hell are you doing here'' Kushina said in a trance.

''I can ask you the same question'' the woman shot back as she stood up and walked closer to Kushina.

She stopped at five feet away from Kushina and looked at her.

Kushina's eyes became moist and her body shook for a few seconds but next moment she clenched her fist and gritting her teeth threw a well aimed punch at her face and sent her crashing in the wall.

''Aw aw...man...it hurts'' she mumbled and stood up and looked at a fuming Kushina, ''Well I deserved that'' she said as she again walked up to kushina and hugged her making Kushina lose her anger immediately.

Kushina sighed and her head leaned down against her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few seconds then Kushina spoke, ''I never thought I will see you again Tsunade'' Kushina said sniffed.

The blonde woman broke the hug and leaned back and motioned her to sit. Tsunade sat back in her chair.

''Well Kushina first of all it's good to see you'' Tsunade said and when got no response from Kushina except a glare she continued, ''Okay it's a boring story so let's save it for later. First tell me why you are here'' she asked as she looked at Kushina. She was surprised when she had seen her first after she entered in the room. She almost didn't recognise her. She was just a immature girl, in her eyes, when she had first met her and now she was a full fledged woman looking like she had fought wars. Her confidence astounded her. She didn't even used to talk to her initially.

And she was more surprised when she felt the power behind that punch. Damn, it hurt, she thought as she rubbed her jaw.

She didn't know why she was there. May be she had some job in school or something else.

''My son Naruto study in this school'' Kushina said Tsunade face turned to a utterly shocked expression, ''What, Naruto'' she asked shocked.

''Yes and I came to pick him up but then I thought to talk to the principal about Anko Mitarashi and when I come here, what I find my mother figure who had abandoned me drinking her sake sitting behind the table'' Kushina said sarcastically.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

Tsunade stood and walked towards Kushina, ''I know I am at fault here but I didn't leave you because I wanted to. It's just...'' Tsunade stopped in front of Kushina and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked in her eyes, ''There were circumstances that I just could have left unattended'' she gave a brief explanation.

Kushina folded her arms under her breasts and looked at Tsunade, ''What circumstances...If you care to tell me''

Tsunade sighed and lifting her hand from Kushina's shoulder sat down in her chair, ''It's a long story and I promise that I will tell you at a later time. For now let's talk for what you have come'' Tsunade said as she smiled at Kushina.

Kushina sighed, ''Okay, I can wait'' she said as she also sat down and looked at Tsunade, ''So why don't you do something for Anko'' Kushina asked making Tsunade sigh, ''Kushina If I could do anything, I could have done already. I am just a principal and I don't run this school, financers do. I am just a manager'' Tsunade said making Kushina shook her head in disappointment, ''Tell me one thing Tsunade, why are you here. You are a famous doctor and-'', ''I will tell you later'' Tsunade interrupted her.

Kushina stared at Tsunade for a moment and sighed when she noticed the pleading look in Tsunade's eyes.

She sighed, ''Alright. We will talk later but now that you know that Naruto is your grandson, if you tried to ignore your duties towards him...'' she said in a warning tone, ''I won't forgive you ever'' she said with narrowed eyes.

Tsunade smiled, she was aware of it. And now she would be able to come out of that solitary life because who knows where Jiraiya was.

She nodded to Kushina making her smile, ''Okay'' she said and after inviting for tonight's party, their conversation went on for a while.

Naruto looked out the window as the teacher continued to teach. He wasn't feeling well, not physically but he was feeling like something bad was going to happen. It was like a premonition. The only person he cared for was his mother so if someone would want to hurt, they would either hurt him or his mother and he knew that his mother was fairly strong than him and she could take care of herself very well but he was a man and only man in his mother's life. So it was his duty to protect her and her respect.

He sighed and tried to shake his head to clear the bad thoughts and concentrated on the class but the ending bell rung indicating the end of school.

He collected his thing and left the class ignoring the call of his friends. His mind was somewhere else and he also had to prepare for the party.

He came out of the classroom and made his way out of the school and waited for the bus.

''Waiting for bus huh'' he heard her voice and immediately turned to her, ''Mom'' he said with a bright smile.

''What are you doing here..." he asked and next moment his eyes narrowed, "and what about your leg and shoulder. I told you I will come to your office and then we will leave together then wh-'' he stopped when Kushina put a finger on his lips, ''Calm down baby, I came here because I wanted to talk to your principal about Anko...'' she said, ''But that was a waste'' she said making Naruto sigh, ''You could have phone me at least'' he said and started to check her shoulder.

Kushina smiled, ''Naruto, it's okay. It hurts only a bit now'' she said trying to ease his worries.

Naruto sighed, ''Okay, I forgive you this time but next time...'' he stopped and stared at his mother and then a smirk formed on his face making kushina raise her eyebrow.

Naruto leaned up to her ear, ''Next time I will spank you'' he said making Kushina's eyes go wide and a red colour appeared on her face but she recovered and next moment the smirk was on her face. She leaned down to Naruto's ear, ''Unghh...why don't you spank me now'' she whispered seductively making Naruto's face go red face.

''Wh-you-damn It'' he stuttered and then looked away.

Kushina chuckled and ruffled his hair making him groan in embarrassment. Their bus came on the cue and they went home.

They reached home at 5. They entered in the house and Kushina flopped on the couch.

''Hahh...'' she groaned making Naruto raise an eye

''You said you are fine'' he said making Kushna nod.

''I am fine...just feeling exhausted and...'' she groaned, ''My ankle is hurting a bit, that's all'' she said trying to not make Naruto worry.

Naruto sighed, he remembered that the doctor had said that the pain itself would take at least a week to subside and three whole weeks for the bones to work at their full potential.

He looked at her and grasped he hand, ''Okay I understand but the guest would start coming after six and we only have an hour to get ready'' Naruto made her remember but Kushina smiled, ''Don't worry, the order of drinks and food must come at any moment and if you are talking about me getting ready then don't worry. I won't take long'' Kushina explained making Naruto sigh.

He left her hand down and sighed. Looking at her face she looked tired and she needed rest. So he lifted his phone and messaged his friend group that the party has been postponed to 8 pm. He did the same with her friend groups and office worker groups.

He turned towards his mother and found her sleeping. He sighed again and covered her under a sheet.

He decided to freshen up and make something to eat. Suddenly the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of the order.

He opened the door and received the order. After placing the foods and drinks in the kitchen he went in the bathroom.

It was 7 now. Naruto looked at his mother sleeping for two hours and decided to wake her up.

''Mom'' he said as he shook her shoulder gently.

Kushina groaned but didn't get up. Naruto tried two more times when she woke up and sat down. She yawned stretching her hands upwards. She asked Naruto about time.

''I need to get ready'' she said as she caught Naruto's hand to stand up.

''Let me help you'' he said as he took hold of her hand and lead her towards the bathroom.

''How is your pain'' Naruto asked.

''It's okay now'' she replied with a smile making Naruto sigh, ''You need to rest few more days'' Naruto said making Kushina smile, ''You know I get bored at home'' she said as they entered in the bathroom.

''If you get bored then I will stay with you'' he said

Kushina asked that It would affect his studies and she wouldn't accept that. Naruto told her that what they were going to teach in school he had already learned it so it's all good.

Kushina smiled as she opened her office coat buttons making Naruto a bit nervous, ''Wh-what are you doing'' he asked making Kushina chuckle, ''I am going to have a shower and I can't do that with cloths on'' she answered coyly as she slid her coat down her arms.

She started to unbutton her shirt as she looked at her son. She smiled mischievously seeing that his eyes were on her bust but it was not continuously. He would look at her breasts and then his eyes would move in another direction.

Kushina slid the shirt down her arms. Now she did the same with the skirt.

She was now in her panties and bra and she could see the tent in her son's pants. It gave her a different kind of erotic pleasure.

She flicked his forehead lightly by her first finger making Naruto look at her.

''S-sorry, I lost focus for a second there'' he said as he got behind her to unhook her bra.

Kushina grinned, ''Well I know where your focus was and what the object of focus was'' she said with seductiveness making Naruto red faced.

Naruto unhooked her bra, ''I-It's done. I am going out to see the preparation'' he mumbled to her as he walked out.

Kushina just shook her head. She still remembered when he grabbed her ass which had made her cum instantly. She sighed as she got in the tub. She had to get ready.

The doorbell rang indicating the arrival of their first guest. It was 8.

Naruto went to open the gate but her eyes widened when he saw Anko standing there. She was wearing a Violet coloured single piece dress which came down to her knees and has one shoulder strap.

''Hi Naruto'' she greeted with a smile.

''Hello Anko-sensei'' Naruto said as he welcomed her inside.

"You are looking beautiful Anko-Sensei" Naruto said when they both sat down on the opposite couches. She Thanked Naruto for the compliment and she was genuinely grateful for the comment. It lifted her spirit. It was not a usual comment for her. She rarely heard someone calling her beautiful. Anko looked around and was surprised at how big it was for only two people, he and his mother. His mother wasn't looking anywhere. She looked at Naruto, "Where is your mother" she asked and Naruto smiled, "She is inside, getting ready" he said and looked right to see his mother coming down the stairs, "here she is" Naruto said and Anko looked at Kushina and stood up.

''So you are Anko Mitarashi'' Kushina said with a smile as she came closer to Anko.

''H-Hi'' she said with nervousness. She didn't know Naruto's mother was so beautiful. She had her hairs in bun and was wearing a White coloured Kimono which was intricate by flowers but the most important thing she noticed was that she was exuding an aura of calmness which also calmed her nervousness.

Kushina guided Anko to the couch and Naruto also sat down. Naruto looked at his mother. He didn't know she had a Kimono but her hairstyle mixed with the kimono made her more the beautiful. Damn she is looking so hot in that Kimono, Naruto thought.

''Anko-san, I am really pleased to meet you'' Kushina said making Anko smile, ''I also wanted to meet you and please only Anko is okay'' she replied in a soft tone.

Kushina smiled, ''Okay...Anko, I owe you my life you know'' she said making Anko's eyes go wide, ''W-what'' Anko stuttered in confusion.

Kushina siled, ''I am grateful to you because you are the reason I met my son again. I reunited with him again'' she said as she looked at her son and winked at him.

''Kushina-san, please, it's nothing, really'' Anko said but Kushina shook her head, ''It's nothing to you but for me it's everything and oh...and what about your friend Kurenai, Isn't she coming'' she said

Anko's eyes almost misted up, ''It's your kindness that you think that way because I think you know already about my status in society...'' she said as her voice croaked and she looked down.

Kushina put a hand on her shoulder, ''Anko, I don't care about your status in society. I only care about your feeling and intentions towards me and Naruto. If they are good and I am sure they are then no matter what anyone says you are welcome here'' Kushina said making it clear that nothing bad about her affected her.

The tears didn't stop and Anko sobbed. Kushina immediately hugged the poor girl. Anko calmed down after a while and wiped her tears when Naruto handed her the tissues.

Naruto was looking at them from another couch and seeing Anko crying he really wanted to kill that Orochimaru but it was time for celebration.

Then Kushina stood up and with her Anko also stood up.

Kushina looked at Anko, ''Okay Anko, drinks and foods are in the kitchen, help yourself'' she said with a smile and went inside.

Anko looked at Naruto and smiled, ''Thank you Naruto'' she said making Naruto confuse. ''Don't thank me. I just did what I should have done and its all thanks to you that I met my mother again'' Naruto said and Anko smiled.

"So what would you like to take in drinks" He asked and Anko thought for a moment, "Well, I would just prefer soft drinks" she said making Naruto raise his eyebrow, "what, don't you drink wine" he asked in surprise.

"I drink but it's my first time meeting your mother and I don't want to leave a bad impression on her" she said and Naruto laughed, "okay then soft drink" he said and went inside.

Anko stood up and decided to explore the house. She went to the pool side and wondered at its size and beauty. There were plants around the pool but there was about seven feet distance between the edges of the pool and the plants.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell rang and since no one was there she went to open it.

It was Chouza family consisting Chouzi, his mother and father. They came in and all sat down on the couches. Anko also sat down on the couch. She knew Chouzi so it wasn't awkward to converse with him and his family.

Kushina came down and greeted the family. She was about to sit down when another guest came. It was Nara family. Kushina greeted them and then the guests started to come.

Till 8.30 everyone had come except Uchiha family. Kushina didn't know if she would come or not. She wasn't sure.

It didn't more than fifteen minutes to go party into full swing and everyone was talking and drinking. They had also arranged a dance place to dance whoever wanted to dance. The music was already going and the music system had CDs of songs beside it so whoever wanted to change the song according to their choice they could.

Kushina sat on the couch with her ladies friends and males were conversing among each other and Naruto was busy with his friends around the pool. Anko was busy with Yugao and other people she knew.

"So Kushina you invited almost all your friends from college" Tsume said as she gulped two or three times from a bottle. She was only one who had a bottle in her hand.

Kushina smiled, "Yeah, it's a big occasion for me so I wanted to tell whole world but then decided to just tell my friends" Kushina replied as she took a sip from her glass.

"But seriously I never thought Minato would do something like this to Kushina" Yoshino said looking at everyone.

But our Kushina is more beautiful than that Mebuki" it was Shino's mother.

"Hunh...you are right about that I think Mebuki must have blackmailed him into something or..."Tsume turned to Kushina, "did you keep him satisfied in the bad. You didn't deny him anything that he got from Mebuki" she said as Kushina sighed, " First of all I loved him from my soul so there was no point in denying him anything but I also didn't go deep into the sex or into any dark side of kinks. There are some things I don't like so didn't do them" she explained and emptied her glass and poured another one.

"And what was it you didn't like" Tsume asked with a smirk as she looked at Kushina.

"Come on Tsume that's a private thing" Yoshino said as she ate from the snacks.

"Come on girls...we are all friends and all girls...so ..." she said as she looked at Kushina.

Kushina sighed, "I am not much into anal but Minato liked anal..." Kushina sighed..."God damn why am I, why are we talking about him. Can't we talk something else" Kushina said a bit seriously. Then the conversation topic changed and they talked about her son Naruto which Kushina was more than happy to talk.

After fifteen minutes, Mikoto entered in the house with his son Sasuke and husband Fugaku. Kushina greeted them at the door and showed them their seats. Fugaku went to the male group and started to talk to them about business. Mikoto sat with the ladies and Sasuke went to his friends, though he didn't like Naruto, his mother insisted on coming so he came.

Mikoto sat down with the ladies and Tsume handed her a glass. Kushina sat beside her and took her glass back in her hands. She looked at Mikoto, "I was thinking that you are not coming" Kushina said as she looked at Mikoto with a smile.

Mikoto looked down, "Well after what I did I didn't know how to face you but well...I am here and hope that you will forgive me" she said still looking down.

Kushina put a hand on her shoulder, "MIkoto what happened was not your fault. Minato hid the true facts of the case from you and I am sure you wouldn't have taken the case if you knew the truth but what made me hurt was that you believed him before even talking to me" Kushina said as she emptied her glass again.

Mikoto looked at Kushina with moist eyes; "I know I didn't trust you back then and hurt your feelings" she said and looked down.

Kushina sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, "It's okay, I forgive you but please keep in mind for future that I won't tolerate anything if it harms my son in anyway" Kushina said and Mikoto nodded and thanked her for the forgiveness.

Suddenly they heard Sasuke's voice, "What the hell is that whore doing here" everyone looked at Sasuke and Kushina and ladies also went to see to whom he was saying those things.

Kushina saw his hand pointing towards Anko who had wide eyes in shock.

"God damn it why the hell police leave the lowly sluts like you free. You worthless piece of shit can do nothing except polluting the society. Bitches like you should go and di-" *Smack*

Sasuke's head turned to the side from the slap. His cheek stung hard. It became red immediately. He turned his head back and his eyes met enraged eyes of Naruto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and making a fist threw a punch at Naruto but his hand stuck a hard surface. He looked to the side and saw Naruto's mother standing there holding his fist. Mikoto came immediately to Kushina, "Kushina please leave him. He is just a kid and an idiot one. He will apologize to her immediately and we will leave the party" Mikoto pleaded.

Kushina lowered her hand down leaving Sasuke's fist, "Anko is an honourable guest of this party just as you all are and I won't tolerate any misbehaviour here with anyone" Kushina said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear it.

She walked up to Anko who had her head down and was crying silently. Kushina wrapped her arm around her shoulder and looked at everyone, "She is a friend of mine and the teacher of my son so her disrespect is my disrespect and now...well I wanted to say this to Anko when we were alone but I will say it now..." she said having everyone's attention, "Today is Friday and From Monday Anko will join Bryla industries micro chemical department as a manager" she announced making everyone go wide eyes, especially Anko. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Kushina as she looked at her and Anko hugged her immediately crying. Kushina patted her head.

After a minuted she calmed down and broke the hug. Kushina looked at her, "Come to my office on Monday and we will sort out everything" Kushina said and Anko nodded.

Most of the ladies were smiling and men nodded leaving some of them like Fugaku.

Kushina looked at the guests, "So anyone has any problem with her being here. If they have any problem then they can leave with Sasuke here" she said and Sasuke and her family left the party and with it most of the males also left.

The party again went full swing. Everyone danced with everyone and enjoyed the party fully.

As the evening passed the guests started to leave one by one and in the end only a few peoples were left like Anko, Yugao, Tsume because she was completely wasted. Kiba left her and went home. Naruto wondered at his insensitivity.

It was around 12.30 when Anko and Yugao came to Kushina who was sitting on the couch resting. She had been dancing since two hours. The only one left was Naruto whom with she hadn't danced.

Kushina looked up at Anko, "What's up" she asked.

"I think we should leave now too" Anko said and Kushina raised an eyebrow, "its mid night and pretty late. I can't let you go alone. You can leave in the morning" she said and Yugao spoke up, "I am also leaving with her. She will stay at my place tonight" she said and Kushina sighed, "Okay but take care and call me if there is any problem in the way" she said and Anko nodded and thanked her again for what she had done for her and left.

Door bell rang just one minute after Anko left. Kushina opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw the person standing in front of her was Hiashi.

Next moment her fingers were around his neck chocking him, "Give me one reason to not break this neck" Kushina growled as her eyes flared in anger.

"Miss kushina, please leave my dad. I apologize on his behalf" Kushina turned towards the voice and her eyes narrowed. It was Hinata, Hiashi's daughter. Kushina Turned to Hiashi, "What a coward you are to bring your daughter with you. By the way who the hell invited you here" , "I did mom..." Kushina's eyes widened hearing Naruto. She left his neck and turned to her son and before she could say anything Naruto spoke, "I know you are angry and I am too but I talked to Hinata at school and she told me everything what happened" Naruto said making Kushina confuse. She walked up to his son, "What are you talking about. I am sure he is the one who put the bomb in my car. It could have killed you, me or both of us" Kushina said with a red face.

Naruto calmed her mother and continued, "Mom, I know what he did is unforgivable but if what Hinata had told me is true then we have a bigger problem than that and you are the only one who could do anything about it" he said making Kushina confuse again, "What are you talking about" she said as she took a glance at Hiashi.

"Let me explain, Kushina" Hiashi said as he came inside the house, "First of all I would like to apologize for all my past actions towards you and your son" he said and bowed. He stood up and looked at Kushina, "Shisui came to me two days ago and he told me that you already know that it's me who put a bomb in your car. I didn't know what to do. He said that it's impossible to escape from you even in jail and then left. Then my daughter opened my eyes and gave me courage to do the right thing for once and that was to confess my crime to you because it's the only way to save my life from you" he said and stopped for a moment then continued, "I was working with Orochimaru to get my revenge on you for what you did to me back then but I didn't know he would put a bomb in your car. I deeply regret this decision of mine. And that is why I am in this mess now" he explained but Kushina didn't say anything. She just listened while controlling her anger. Only she knew what she could have down with Hiashi if Hinata and Naruto weren't there, "What mess are you talking about" Kushina asked agitating. She just wanted to kill the damn bastard, only if Naruto hadn't stopped her...

Hiashi continued, "We made a deal. I wanted to take revenge on you so much that In return of destroying you, he wanted me to copy the main chip that is used in the countries' main servers. He couldn't hack them since they were made by Uzumaki programmers so he wanted that chip" he finished and sighed like a burden was lifted off his shoulder.

"And how were you going to copy that chip" Kushina asked wondering how the hell could he even enter the facility with so much security.

"I don't know. I was so mad in taking my revenge on you that I never thought about it. But later I thought that I would first work with the agencies and took them in my trust and then I would copy the chip but when I heard that even jail can't save me from you then I had to do this. I broke my deal with Orochimaru but now he is threatening me to do my work or else he will kidnap my daughter" he finished with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore" he cried and Hinata hugged him.

Kushina sighed as she sat down and rubbed her temple, "Damn it" she cursed and thought for a moment. Naruto sat down beside her and put a hand on her thigh. Kushina looked at him and he nodded making her sigh again.

She closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds, "Go home Hiashi, I will think what I can do about it but I can't guarantee your daughter's safety, do that yourself. I will only concern myself about what Orochimaru wants" She said in a strict tone making it final. Hiashi nodded and thanked her and left saying that he will talk to her if anything happens.

Kushina sighed and drank a glass of wine. She grabbed the glass so hard that her knuckles became white. Her hand softened when Naruto put a hand over her hand.

"It's okay mom. You did the right thing by forgiving him" he said as Kushina looked at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

They both sighed and sprawled on the couch, "Everyone has left except Tsume-san. She is sleeping on the couch" Naruto said making Kushina nod.

Kushina stood up, "I am going to change" she said and started to walk towards the stairs.

"What..." Naruto said making Kushina turn back. Naruto continued, "You danced with everyone but neglected your own son" Naruto said as he pouted making Kushina smile.

She returned to the couch and stood in front of him and leaned down giving him a nice view of her cleavage. She brought her mouth closer to Naruto's ear, "Are you jealous" she said a bit seductively making Naruto shiver, "wh-what I am not jealous of anything. You can dance with whoever you want and neglect me all you want" he said stuttering as he looked away a bit miffed.

Kushina bit on his earlobe making him tremble, "Oh...I am guilty of neglecting my son. I am sorry" she said as her mouth moved to his cheek and her tongue came out to lick, "but I never intended to Neglect my son in the first place" she said as she put a wet kiss on his cheek..

"wh-what d-d-do you m-mmean" he asked as a shiver ran in his body making Kushina smile mischievously.

Kushina sat down on the couch beside him and put her leg over his, her Kimono parted from middle revealing her creamy thighs, "I wanted to dance with my son in private...on his own tunes" she moaned in his ear making the blood rush into his head. He was trying to not get hard and concentrating to not get excited. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves and sighed. It was time for a payback.

Kushina licked his cheek a bit closer to his lips and smiled, "But before that I would like to change" she said sultrily and leaned up and turned but Naruto grabbed her hand just as she took one step. He stood up and pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked up at a shocked Kushina who was looking down confusedly, "Wh-what" she stuttered,

Naruto smirked a lustful smile, he leaned up to her ear, "You can change when I am done stripping this dress from your luscious body" he said and patted her right butt two times sending shivers in her whole body. She could feel her pussy dripping, but she took back the control of the situation and calmed down, "Well, aren't we a bit bold today" she asked making Naruto chuckle. He leaned a bit up and kissed her on the neck making Kushina moan in pleasure, "well it's the reaction of your seduction" he said and stepping a bit away from her led her towards the dance floor.

They reached the dance floor and Naruto pulled her to his body and immediately snaked his arms around her waist. She looked down as she put both of her hands on his shoulders and he looked up. Their lower half was mashed against each other so Kushina could feel his son's hardness which was constantly increasing her arousal. She could feel her body's heat increasing with every second. She gulped.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes, it was like he was confuse, "Wh-What is..." she stopped, she was already panting.

"I don't know how to dance" he said with a dejected look. Kushina controlled herself for a bit and smiled, "Okay then just follow my lead" she said and started to lead the dance.

They danced for around fifteen minutes and their bodies were rubbing to each other like a grinder. After fifteen minutes they stopped as they just held each other. Kushina had her eyes closed and her head was down on Naruto's head whose head was buried in just above her breast and under the collar bone. His cock was rock hard now and Kushina could feel every twitch of Naruto's cock which made her mind go blank. Naruto had his arms around his mother's waist. His cock was throbbing and her pussy was throbbing. Their bodies were on fire.

Naruto slowly traced his hands down over her ass feeling the curves of it. When his hands were on both of her ass cheeks, he stopped and looked up at his mother who was already looking at her. She was panting hard parted lips which were glistening and inviting to be kissed.

They both gulped. They both were sweating and their faces were glistening in the light, though it was a bit dark on the dance floor. Naruto's eyes wavered from her eyes and wondered down on her nose then her lips which were looking like they were filled with juice. He gulped and slowly let his instincts lean his head up.

Kushina looked at his face. She was hungrier for his lips than he was. She was already panting hard anticipating what he was about to do. So she closed her eyes and leaned down.

Their lips touched to each other and they felt like something exploded in both of their bodies. Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed it like there was no tomorrow. His fingers sunk in the supple flesh of her ass. Kushina also had his ass in her hands and pulling his hips to her as much she could and as hard as she could. Their lips were crashing with each other's like they couldn't stay separate. They licked each other's lips and sucked them. It was hard to control their body. The lust full of desire which was accumulating by their daily activities and teasing was too much.

Their mouth opened and then a fierce wrestling of tongues started with sharing fluids. They started to suck on each other's tongue.

They, unconsciously, had already gyrating their hips with each other. Naruto's pants had a tent in them and they parted the hem of Kushina's Kimono separating it and sent his clothed cock directly crashing in to her panty clad pussy which made Kushina moan loudly in Naruto's mouth. Naruto had playing with her ass roughly, squeezing, pulling up, pulling down, pulling outward. His fingers were sinking in her flesh and his hands couldn't contain themselves.

Naruto pushed his cock harder in her clothed pussy, slowly parting her pussy lips and sending the cloth in her pussy and making Kushina writhe in his arms. His cock was just being stopped by his pants and her pussy but it didn't stop them from dry fucking each other on dance floor.

It continued for fifteen more minutes and Kushina could feel something big approaching. Naruto wasn't far behind. Kushina noticed that her Kimono had slipped down from her left shoulder and her left bra covered breast was exposed. Suddenly her breath hitched when Naruto started to slam his hips to his. His hips movements became erratic and with two more thrusts he came hard in his boxers and with it Kushina also moaned her climax, "Fuck, I am cumming, baby" she said in his ear as their bodies trembled in the climax. They gripped each other hard for around two minutes and after their climaxes subsided their grip loosened from each other and they both fell down on the floor supporting each other.

They sat there catching their breaths and when they calmed down they looked at each other. Naruto leaned towards her and kissed her again which Kushina reciprocated. Their eyes were closed but Kushina could feel her Kimono slipping from her other shoulder and fell down leaving her in just her bra and panties. Naruto grabbed her Kimono and threw it aside. They broke the kiss and toiuched their head with each other, "Don't you think you are being bold today...stripping your mother to her undergarments..." she said as she smiled lustfully.

Naruto chuckled and slipped his face towards her ear adn kissed it making Kushina shiver, "Of course, I am being bold. I am a man..." he whispered huskily and bit her earlobe, "...Your man..." he again whispered making Kushina's face go red.

Kushina sighed, "Okay...can I go now to wear something. Tsume is still here and if she heard us and saw me in bra nad panties then..." she said as she took a glance in the living room.

Naruto pulled her to his body mashing her large breasts to his chest, "So what...you can say you were going in the pool" he suggested and Kushina thought for a moment and smiled, "Okay then" she said and grabbed Naruto's cock which was already hard, "Seems like someone is eager" she whispered making Naruto red but he didn't say anything.

Kushina then lay down leaving his cock and Naruto also lay down beside her and stared at the ceiling.

Kushina sighed, "Damn, I came this hard after a very long time" she said making Naruto smile, "Glad to be of service" he said making Kushina turn on her sided facing him and looked at him.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Mom, I don't-" he stopped when Kushina put a finger on his lips, "Shh..." she smiled, "Honey, What happened, I am happy that it happened and I enjoyed it fully and I am sure you also must have enjoyed it...I can tell by touching the tent in your pants" she said and Naruto nodded with a red face.

"But if we are doing this then you should also know about the problems associated with it" Kushina said making Naruto raise his eye brow in confusion.

"We are mother and son..." Kushina said making Naruto understand what she wanted to say.

"So no soul must know about what happened here or whatever will happen between us. You understand that" Kushina said making Naruto smile, "I know mom, don't worry. But what do you mean by whatever will happen..." he asked with a mischievous grin making Kushina chuckle. She stopped and looked at her son with a seductive look, "You wanna know" she said as she put her hand behind Naruto's head and pulled him for a body shaking kiss.

Kushina groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and found herself on the dancing floor beside the pool. She sighed and looked at Naruto then what happened in the night came rushing to her head and she smiled at the memory. She was happy that they moved a bit ahead but as much as she was happy she was afraid too to commit something that was forbidden. Was it alright if No one knew about it. She sighed and lay down on her side and looked at her son sleeping so soundly on the ground. She remembered their kisses. It was hot and damn shook her legs and made her pussy flood. She then remembered what happened between her pussy and his cock. And her face turned red but she smiled and she put her hand behind Naruto's back and pulled him to her breasts and hugged his sleeping body tightly.

Kushina then decided to wear her discarded Kimono just to avoid the risk. So she stood up wore her Kimono and again laid down taking Naruto in her arms.

Suddenly she heard a groaning sound and looked at the living room where Tsume was sleeping. She cursed, and leaving Naruto on the ground stood up and straightened her cloths. Her panties were sticking on her pussy so she just removed them and threw them in the bushes of plants. She would take care of it later.

She looked up when a stretching Tsume came out of the living room to the pool area. She looked at Kushina, "Wow, you looks like you had one hell of a party" Tsume said as she took in Kushina's appearance.

Kushina sighed and immediately formed her response, "Well, after everyone left Naruto and me danced a bit and we both were tired so we just slept on the ground so you can understand what happens when you sleep on the ground" Kushina said as she looked at Tsume and her eyes widened, "What the hell Tsume" she exclaimed at a completely naked Tsume.

Tsume just giggled, "What, I am just going for a swim" she said and jumped in the pool making water splash around the pool and some of it went on Naruto who woke up immediately and opened his eyes and found his mother standing, "Mom, wh-" he was cut midsentence when Kushina just grabbed his hand and pushed him in the living room making Naruto surprise, "Go and get changed and take a shower and don't come by the pool area until I say so" she said in a strict tone making Naruto just nod in silence. He wondered what happened to his mother. Was it because...he remembered what happened in the night. Shit, that's why mom is angry...he forgot what she said just before kissing him and sleeping.

He went upstairs and decided to do what his mother had said to him.

 **A/N: I was thinking to add this scene between Naruto and Kushina in next chapter but then I decided to just go with it and added it in this one. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
